Super Sentai x Nickelodeon: The Delusional Crossover
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: What if Super Sentai met Nickelodeon? Just a stupid thought inspired by Power Rangers being on Nickelodeon but with the original Super Sentai taking its place. Any Sentai beyond Gokaiger will not appear as if Gokaiger was the last Super Sentai. For adult fans who enjoyed Super Sentai and Nickelodeon as children.
1. Start of a New Delusion

**Author's notes:**

Before I begin this story, here's some reminders for Super Sentai x Nickelodeon: The Delusional Crossover. This is an experiment to see how things are if none of the hate fic elements are added in the other version of my story with stuff like Sam and Spongebob being villains when they aren't, that is VERY OOC. This story is written by me with some help by SailorGokaiDecade who is now writing the Gokaiger vs. Sailormoon crossover. Also a note to know is that this is the world of Gokaiger where all 35 Super Sentai existed and some selected Nickelodeon shows because I don't want to add too many characters which can become uncontrollable. Also you might find other Tokusatsu references directly or indirectly, depending on the mood of my delusion.

Original characters here for this reboot are Sean Kang, Alex Fantasy and Robert Cruz who reside in the world of Nickelodeon and Joe Hayasaka (a canon immigrant as he is my OC for Chojin Sentai Jetman though Jetman will not be in the list of focus episodes while guest stars from some older Sentai will appear every now and then) whose details will be explained. These characters are needed to cut out some love triangles by squaring them that will happen in the fic. Not all of them will appear at once to give some buildup. Butch Hillenburg another OC is a combination of Butch Hartman and Stephen Hillenburg who are responsible for my favorite Nicktoons.

Narration appears in single quotes that is the narrator. I'm trying to mix Akibaranger influence here in this unofficial Super Sentai with myself as the "Hatte Saburo" in here who may soon be discovered by the characters but I'll try to see how can carry it out or if it should be carried out. I don't own Nickelodeon or Super Sentai. Super Sentai belongs to Toei. The voice of the narrator follows the voice of the Spongebob narrator.

* * *

**Episode 1- The Start of a New Delusion**

'In the scenario of the Gokaigers' final war with the Zangyack, they defeated Emperor Ackdos Gill after a great effort of using all their might to save the Earth which they didn't belong to. Just then it was their time to leave the Earth and they had returned the Ranger Keys. The Gokaigers had finished their mission to defeat the Zangyacks and everything is back to normal or is it?'

From the sky the vision of the deceased Super Sentai warriors Daigorou Oume, Kensaku Shiraishi, Mika Koizumi, Gai Yuki, Burai, Naoto, Mikoto, Rio and Mele appeared waving their hands at the Gokaigers.

'However one huge conflict that happened in the world of Nickelodeon. Spongebob Squarepants who was wearing a water helmet along with the other Bikini Bottomites, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner were leading the Nickelodeon Legend War. It's been years since these guys grew up and matured from being part of our childhood.'

A great armada led by Professor Calamitous can be seen with all the villains from the respective franchises. Vlad, Crocker, Vicky, the Anti-Fairies, the Pixies, Plantkon and even Mr. Krabs and Pearl were there.

"Mr. Krabs how could you?" said Spongebob.

"Well Spongebob, either you help me get all the money or die." said Mr. Krabs.

"For once Mr. Krabs we have to join forces." said Plankton.

"That's it Mr. Krabs, you're going down. How could you?" said Spongebob.

"For the first time Spongebob I agree with you!" said Squidward.

"Well guys, attack!" said Calamitous.

Moving forward are Eustace Stritch and Beautiful Gorgeous. Jet Fusion joined the battle. One can see Korra the new Avatar fight the Fire Nation who had joined forces with Professor Calamitous. Tad and Chad moved forward as well with Remy Buxaplenty, Trixie Tang and Veronica charging.

"It's over Professor Phenomenus!" said Jimmy Neutron.

"For the last time it's **CALAMITOUS** you dumb moron! Where in blazes did you think that was my name?!" said Professor Calamitous angrily.

"Nobody calls Jimmy Neutron a moron!" said Jimmy Neutron.

"FAIRIES!" said Crocker.

As hordes and hordes of villains began to enter, they had one choice.

"Come on! Think!" said Jimmy Neutron "I got it!"

Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner joined their hands together. The vision of the Legend War from the Super Sentai continuity entered, thus they unleashed a wave of power that soon countered the armada but it was not as powerful as the one during the Legend War of Super Sentai.

* * *

'However the effects of the Legend War of Nickelodeon left so much of an impact. What the Super Sentai did not know was that soon enough, a great continuity erro" was about to take place creating one entirely blatantly silly new setting as both continuities got merged, therefore relocating many Super Sentai locations to the United States of America even funnier that they learned instantaneous English. But at the same time, a strange mysterious cult had spread like wildfire and who could be responsible for this movement? Whose fault is it?'

* * *

At the Sanzu River, a great evil was about to be revived. He was a red-skinned, multi-eyed demon they call Bloodbath Doukoku who was born from the evils of the Sanzu River and he was basically evil personified. He was previously destroyed by the Shinkengers, made a cameo in some specials but now he was back with a full fury of vengeance. Only this time, he wasn't limited to his old Rokumon Junk but he was able to build a fortress with his newfound power. He was the archenemy of the Shinkengers. He was attended to by Shitari who was previously destroyed by the Gokaigers during a time travel but was revived.

The surviving Nickelodeon villains were teleported there – Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Pearl Krabs, Crocker, Vicky, Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Remy Buxaplenty, Eustace Stritch, Tad, Chad, Francis the Bully, Katara, Komodo and Vlad Masters can be seen in a huge crowd of villains. They were brought into the new frightening fortress.

"Where are we?" said Vlad Masters.

"Weren't we supposed to be dead?" said Calamitous.

"Oh be quiet Phenomenus!" said Tad.

"For the last time my name is **CALAMITOUS**!" said Professor Calamitous.

"Well Eugene, I could have taken the Krabby Patty formula from you!" said Plankton.

"What we're not underwater? Wait how can I be breathing?" said Mr. Krabs.

Just then a short man with a squid-like head entered. He was Shitari of the Bones, working for Doukoku as his adviser.

"Silence everyone, the highest one has arrived! You were all chosen for a specific task…" said Shitari.

Just then Doukoku entered with a big booming voice. He sat on his throne and was attended by Shitari.

"I am Bloodbath Doukoku, ruler of the Sanzu River. Thanks to you people, I have been revived. You will now all serve me in return for sparing your miserable hides."

"Wait a minute we don't know who you are and why we have to serve you!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Silence Krabs, you are facing somebody more powerful than we. If you wish to live, just ride with him!" said Vlad.

"That is right. In fact, we don't have anywhere else to go." said Calamitous.

"You are right Calamitous." said Doukoku.

"Thank you most noble one but how did you know our names?" said Calamitous.

"I have managed to read your minds and I know every one of you. The problem has been this thanks to the Nickelodeon Legend War, both the continuities of Super Sentai and Nickelodeon have somehow been merged as said, both worlds weren't meant to coexist but now they do and thanks to you all, I have been revived. But you will need the help of these villains to destroy our common enemy the Super Sentai!" said Doukoku.

As Doukoku flashed some lightning energy, some classic Super Sentai villains appeared. A buccaneer with a cowboy hat and seemingly feminine features named Basco who was from Gokaiger, Makuin of the Blob from Goseiger, Batcheed from Shinkenger vs. Go-onger a villain with a cog-shaped head and a screw for one hand on the left, King Yang from the Gekiranger movie who appeared in his elderly form, Chronos from the Boukenger vs. Super Sentai movie only this time without the Philosopher's staff, Abrella from Dekaranger and Agent X from Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Janilga from Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, Chuzobu from Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger and Dorodoro from Gaoranger.

"He's dreamy." said Vicky referring to Basco.

"We are back de aru!" said Batcheed.

"Now they will taste my fist!" said King Yang.

"Well Marvelous, we do have a score to settle." said Basco.

"Silence, now it is time for our mission to drown the whole world into the state of Gedoushu. Find me some worthy recruits." said Doukoku.

"We volunteer oh highest one!" said Tad and Chad.

* * *

Some time after the merger, much has changed and the Shinkengers have opened the Shinken Café. Takeru Shiba and his gang went to open their restaurant with Genta. The Shinkengers were united once more in a rather ridiculous crisis. They were at Los Angeles.

"Good morning lord-sama." said the rest of the Shinkengers.

"Good morning everyone." said Takeru with a smile.

A pretty young girl who had a short stature of _only _5'2, with round eyes and dark blonde hair named Addie Singer came. She was from the sitcom Unfabulous where she was but 14 years old that time but now she was 22 years old. While she did have her bratty moments before, she had matured _a bit _though she still had her tendencies to be a brat but she had somehow changed for the better. She had worked with the Shinkengers ever since she lost her family and friends to the strange movement and had to take shelter with them. The Shinkengers took her in and made her as if she was one of them though she's _never_ qualified to be a ranger.

"Good morning sir." said Addie who then proceeded to wear her uniform. She was attending College but she also had to work ever since her parents Ben and Sue and her brother Jeff had all gone missing ever since the merger.

* * *

A Chinese guy of American nationality known as Sean Kang can be seen. He was born in America and despite having both Chinese parents, he hasn't learned to speak Mandarin fluently and instead spoke English but he strove to as he was dating a few China girls. He was a photographer, a critic to some things and a strange dude who had several weird obsessions. Despite the fact he was near 30, he was a bachelor. He had made some modest amounts of money as an author while he chose to be busy with his life as a photographer and writer. He founded the Sean Kang Studio though it was purchased by Nickelodeon Press.

"Things have been different since that Legend War and I thought that the Super Sentai are just an urban legend…" said Sean as he got his camera, taking pictures of the city with his job as a photographer for the famous journal known as the Nickelodeon Press.

Just then a man wearing a Charmander suit appeared. He was Alex Fantasy, a half-Japanese, half-American guy who had an American father and a Japanese mother. He leaped with a mischievous growl.

"Hey watch it!" said Sean shocked but jokingly "Hey wait, you're not a person, you're a Pokemon!"

"That's right." said Alex.

"So I wasn't friends with Crash Bandicoot?" said Sean jokingly.

"Ah I see you're here to do some photography." said Alex.

"Well I'm heading to the Shinken Café, want to come with me? Well we can go to the video game store later." said Sean.

"Okay." said Alex "But too bad we weren't heading to the Sugata Racing to meet the first Takeru. Then we can go to your place and play Tekken 6. But first…"

Then Alex used his secret technique to dress up in normal clothes. He was a mysterious dude who was basically a friendly nice guy who made people laugh with his well-thought of comedy and a friend to children everywhere. He had his job with Sean at the Nickelodeon Press at the same time he was also contributing to the works of art like Sean Kang did.

'What can be explained is that Alex is a Cosplayer. Alex Fantasy comes from the Fantasy family and being half-Japanese, his mother was a descendant of ninjas. So back in Japan, most of his relatives are ninjas. So he learned ninjitsu and from the Fantasy family, he was descended from a line of clothes designers. Thus he is the fantastic Alex Fantasy.'

* * *

It was a fine afternoon at the Shinken Café. Sean was of course taking initiatives to interview the Shinkengers and Super Sentai had begun to sell like hotcakes in a foreign land, and a foreign world due to the merger of continuities. Addie came to entertain them.

"How may I help you sir?" asked Addie.

"Oh hi." said Sean blushing "You're so pretty."

"Thanks." said Addie.

"Thanks." said Addie "So what can I get you?"

"Just some sushi…" said Sean.

Sean was pretty much the type to like pretty girls a lot which can get him into trouble. He had a fetish for attractive white girls the most. Of course while Alex admired Sean's photography skills, he found some of his pictures as rather making him stare in disbelief.

The two were talking over a cup of tea. Despite the fact it was after office hours, Sean also had a habit of taking night shots for his photo exhibits. He was also in charge of events.

"So heard anything about that strange movement? Literally a lot of people were missing – Sam, Carly and Freddie had reported from their show that some youths or even parents have run away." said Alex.

"I've heard of that." said Sean.

Just then Addie overheard them. She decided to sit down with them.

"Mind if I share some things about the movement?" said Addie.

"Sure…" said Sean blushing.

_Here we go again. I'm so disappointed in this guy… he couldn't enjoy Kamen Rider W's Invisible Dopant Arc because he was drooling over Lily, a girl he'll never have. Shrugs… now this girl. What in the word is this guy up to? _said Alex displaying an expression of disbelief.

* * *

Somewhere in Los Angeles, the Go-ongers were now having their own personal garage and residence though they have not disposed of their Go-on Trailer. But they needed a better place to stay. Meanwhile they are greeted by Filipino enthusiast who was currently staying in America. His name was Robert Cruz – he resembled the Kamen Rider character Kotaro Minami. He was now working alongside with the Go-ongers who were employed by Sugata Motors and so was he.

'Robert Cruz, a new recruit to Sugata Motors. As of these days, the Go-ongers work with the Sugata Motors. Ever since the continuity error caused by yours truly the author Sean Akizuki, much has happened… and his delusions.'

"Well it's too bad the Philippine economy can be THAT BAD…" said Robert.

"I heard of all the stupidity the country has. I don't hate America, we're here now thanks to some continuity error event but… too bad a lot of Filipinos overrate everything American. I hope you' are not feeding parasites back in your homeland." said Renn.

"Nope I'm not but some of my countrymen are. They work here in America while their folks waste all the hard-earned money." said Robert.

"That's not smile smile." said Saki.

"Speaking of which, we should teach Spongebob a thing or two. It'd be nice to see him pass his boating exam." said Robert.

Just then Spongebob launched a distress signal.

"Wait it's Spongebob!" said Sosuke "They're in trouble."

"That's not smile-smile!" said Saki.

"We have our hydro suits ready to enter the strange world and weird science of Bikini Bottom." said Renn.

* * *

Back at the Shinken Café, Addie was pretty much in tears. She had lost her family and even her friends to the cult.

"That's awful. So they all went against you?" said Sean.

"That's right. They call this cult the Sanzu River Cult." said Addie.

"So sorry to hear…" said Sean trying to comfort her when Alex noticed.

"Sean we better go now…" said Alex who was trying to prevent Sean from

"See you later." said Addie who was holding to the calling card.

* * *

The next day at the Sean Kang Studio, the owner of Nickelodeon Press namely Mr. Butch Hillenburg came by. He was a middle aged man who was married and had a daughter named Dana- he was a fan of Asian stuff. He was admiring the latest pieces of photography of landscapes from China and Hong Kong which Sean took himself as well as various pretty girls and some of them portraits of old people. Alex was in there dressed up as Ryouma from Gingaman. With Sean was his sister Asuka, a girl who somewhat resembled Sakura Nishihori but prettier.

'Mr. Butch Hillenburg, he is a combination of Butch Hartman and Steven Hillenburg… this character owns the Nickelodeon Press in this story.'

"Oh good morning sir." said Sean.

"Good morning Sean. I see you are tackling on this strange movement going on. Good of you to take advantage of hot cakes. Besides, do you have any theories behind the events?" asked Butch Hillenburg.

"Not really. But I know much about this movement… I asked a 22 year old College student who lost her family to the cult." said Sean.

"So sorry to hear about that." said Mr. Hillenburg "Keep up the good job Sean. Alex, I hope you keep up your good work on your review on the latest video games. Seeya guys." said Butch Hillenburg.

"Oh we'll be off to investigate the case." said Sean.

"Okay bro." said Asuka.

"Clothes change!" said Alex as he activated his costume to look like a detective.

* * *

'At the local university one can see Addie together with the i-Carly gang – Freddie, Sam and Carly and unfortunately the Seddie/Creddie Fan wars hasn't stopped. When will it end?'

Addie didn't want to ask Freddie who his choice was. But for one thing – Sam and Carly had to make sure their love triangle won't affect their friendship. Freddie on the other hand was still perplexed about the existence of the Super Sentai.

"It's been six months since that earthquake that caused this error." said Freddie.

"But guess what, those Super Sentai dudes, they're cool. In fact, one of them is said to be now studying in Hollywood Arts." said Sam.

"That's cool." said Addie "But you know my situation is bad don't you? Good thing you three are still my friends."

"Of course." said Carly.

But just as it was a normal day, just then Tad and Chad appeared. But they had sinister faces.

"Hey look isn't it the i-Crappy Gang and Addie Sexier!" said Tad.

"What?!" said Addie about to lose her temper.

"Hold on Addie…" said Freddie "You can't lose your temper like this…"

But Addie released her trademark scream.

"She is shrill…" said Tad and Chad "But hot. Let's recruit her to be part of the temple whores for Trixie!"

* * *

At the Shinken Café, one can see Sean and Alex do things for their reports. Meanwhile Alex was silently fuming as Sean was admiring Mako's beauty.

_Boy here he goes again, drooling over a woman's beauty that he can't have. In fact I'm so ashamed of him watching that Kamen Rider W special just for Mina. Bleh. _said Alex.

"You kind of look like that host in Rocking Across America…" said Sean.

"Really?" said Mako but before Sean could proceed, the bell warning from the gap sensor of Gedoushu sounded that it broke Alex's blank face.

"Gedoushu? But how?" said Takeru Shiba "Okay let's move out!"

The Kurokos began to appear to prepare their victorious movement.

"This is hot scoop Alex!" said Sean.

"Yeah right." said Alex.

"Can we come with you?" asked Sean.

"Well if you people want to help us investigate why not? After all normal humans helped the Kamen Riders." said Takeru Shiba.

* * *

Back to the local university setting, Tad and Chad revealed they had joined the strange cult.

"What do we say we do co-president Chad?" said Tad.

"I say we eliminate the other three but take Addie to be our temple whore. Trixie said so." said Chad.

"For the love of Trixie!" said Tad and Chad.

But before they could cause trouble, the Shinkengers arrived out of suit.

* * *

Sean and Alex were both preparing their cameras at a distance. They were taking pictures while being careful. Both were dedicated to their jobs.

_Sometimes this guy is kind of a gender flip of Mika Koizumi. _said Alex.

* * *

Addie, Freddie, Sam and Carly were still in trouble. Just as Addie was about to fall, Takeru Shiba caught her like a prince catching a princess.

"Thanks." said Addie.

"So where's the threat?" said Takeru Shiba.

"Here we are." said Tad and Chad laughing.

"What the?" said Takeru Shiba.

"Look who came?" said Tad "Hahahaha!"

"Don't you dare mock us you brats." said Ryunosuke.

"Oh great… is this a joke?!" said Mako.

"You brats better go home." said Genta "You will be sashimi if you fight us!"

"Not a joke." said Tad "Our rich dads gave us some power you'll never have!"

"That's right!" said Chad "Power armor activate!"

Tad and Chad began donning some hi-tech armor like Mandie wore in Fairly Oddparents. They drew their sharp blades. The Nanashi began to surround the Shinkengers but to avoid damage, they had to avoid using their powers. But to the surprise of the Shinkengers, the two dorks Tad and Chad weren't much of a challenge.

"No offense but you guys are wimps!" said Takeru Shiba as he sliced the swords of them to pieces.

"Run! Run!" said Tad and Chad as they teleported away.

"Are you people okay?" asked Takeru Shiba.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Mako.

"We're fine thanks to you guys." said Freddie.

"Wait it's the i-Carly cast!" said Chiaki.

"That show got cancelled somehow by a mysterious force." said Carly.

"No matter, we need to find out what is going on." said Takeru Shiba.

Meanwhile Addie was turning red over Takeru Shiba. Mako was also starting to show some feelings for Takeru Shiba behind the scenes. Sean and Alex had gotten some footage recorded.

'Uh huh… this is going to be the start of a new fan war…'

* * *

Meanwhile Batcheed and Shitari were chastising Tad and Chad at the San Andreas fault where a new operation was about to begin. They wanted to make sure they had a devastating attack against the Super Sentai behind the scenes.

"Sorry Shitari-sama, the Shinkengers intervened!" said Tad.

"That's right." said Chad.

"You people are worthless volunteering and the piece of armor your dads gave can't do a thing!" said Batcheed "Now it's time for you two to get an upgrade at the orders of the highest one. Meanwhile I must make sure Mr. Krabs does well in Bikini Bottom!"

Batcheed prepared two cogs and gave them a power up. Tad and Chad laughed with evil power. Unknown to them, Alex was a master of disguise. He had managed to hide himself quietly as he used his ninja powers.

'Alex Fantasy being born from a line of ninjas from his Japanese mother and I forgot to mention, a line of spies from his American father, he has best of both worlds.'

"However we cannot let them know that we are about to blow up this bomb in the San Andreas Fault. At exactly 3:00 P.M. this afternoon, we trigger the bomb that will allow the Sanzu River to overflow in here." said Shitari.

_This is bad. Reminds me of the Bioman episode where Jun had to stop that bomb from erupting. Sheesh and I thought a certain someone was problematic. _said Alex as he disappeared rather quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile Sean was printing some of the pictures of the Super Sentai. He got the news from Alex. Alex then appeared dressed up as Doctor Man from Bioman.

"What are you sure? Hmmm talk about copying Doctor Man's plot to blow a bomb at the fault. I remembered that from Bioman episode called "Run 2199 Seconds". Are those bad guys copying from previous plots?" said Sean.

"Maybe. It happens a lot in Super Sentai." said Alex "Let's contact the Shinkengers about it."

"Roger." said Sean "I'll try to catch a scoop on this one."

"Brother be careful." said Asuka.

"Thanks sis." said Sean.

"Alex, I did receive news of a battle underwater at Bikini Bottom." said Sean "I wonder if…"

"No problem!" said Alex as he used his instant clothes technique to reveal his underwater suit.

"Well, that's a nice power you have." said Sean.

* * *

'At Bikini Bottom, an army of Ugatz was led by Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Pearl and Karen. They were going to recruit Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward into the cult. After all Doukoku for some reason or because of the writer's delusion has allowed the evil lord of Gedoushu to know Spongebob was a popular character… and they wanted him the most popular Nicktoon to ever exist to be part of the forces of evil.'

Mr. Krabs can be seen positioning and being entrusted by Batcheed. Batcheed then appeared.

"Everything is going on as planned Batcheed-sama." said Mr. Krabs.

Just then the army of Ugatz entered into Bikini Bottom where they strangely were able to light fire underwater, chanting the word "Gedou".

It just so happened that Squidward was with his clarinet practice when suddenly, the ominous chants began to hit the air.

"Spongebob will you turn that stupid music off!" said Squidward.

"It's not me Squidward." said Spongebob.

"Duhhh…" said Patrick.

Just then they discovered an army of Ugatz were led by Mr. Krabs and Batcheed.

"Hello Spongebob…" said Mr. Krabs with an evil smile.

"You must join us de aru!" said Batcheed.

"Over my dead body!" said Squidward.

"That's right." said Patrick.

"Come on Spongebob, think of all the good times we had together?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Sorry Mr. K but I love Super Sentai so much to join you now!" said Spongebob.

"Well then die you traitor." said Mr. Krabs.

The army of Ugatz were attacking everyone. Sandy Cheeks an anthropomorphic squirrel appeared.

"So you think you can have a piece of me!" said Sandy Cheeks.

* * *

The Shinkengers heard of the news of the attack at Bikini Bottom at the same time the plan to blow a bomb the San Andreas Fault. Sean had arrived at the location to take pictures at the most peculiar times. He did use some skills he mastered from Alex to take better pictures.

Tad and Chad were checking the bomb if the pressure was right.

"There's much pressure buildup… it won't be long before this bomb will be ready for detonation." said Tad.

"That's right Tad, the highest one will be so proud of us." said Chad.

Just then the Shinkengers arrived.

"Oh no you don't." said Takeru Shiba.

"Shinkengers?" said Shitari.

"Shitari?" said Shinkengers.

"Wimps or not, we better stop these brats from detonating a bomb at the San Andreas Fault." said Mako.

"Well boys take care of them… make sure they can't reach the bomb on time." said Shitari.

"One Stroke Imperial Report!"

The six Shinkengers readied their transformation. It was time to fight them.

The same Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"The same Shinken Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The same Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The same Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The same Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!"

* * *

Back at Bikini Bottom one can see Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks and Squidward chased by Ugatz. Just then Go-ongers arrived. Alex however was watching at a distance, disappointed that he landed on a Super Sentai season he disliked.

_Why Go-onger?! _said Alex in disbelief but he did what he had to do anyway with his underwater camera. He was taking their pictures to recap the battle. The Go-ongers arrived.

"ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGERS!" said Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward.

"Horray we're saved!" said Squidward.

"We're here to help!" said Sosuke "Let's Go-on!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-on Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-on Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-on Yellow!"

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-on Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Pressing forward on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-onger!"

"Break the Limit! Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Take Off! Go-On Wings!"

* * *

The battle between two places begun at once. The Shinkengers were drawing their swords and taking care of the Nanashi. Shinken Gold used is wild knife technique in very fast motion.

"Waaah!" said Shinken Gold.

"Heaven Fan!"

Shinken Pink used her Heaven Fan to blow a gust of wind away.

"Land Slicer!"

"Wood Spear!"

Meanwhile Shinken Red and Shinken Blue were fighting Tad and Chad in their armor.

"Ha ha ha! You Super Sentai are going down!" said Tad.

"That's right! For the love of Trixie!" said Chad.

But Shinken Red and Shinken Blue were proving that high tech gear doesn't always make you better.

* * *

Back at Bikini Bottom, the Go-ongers were taking down the Ugatz with their pistols. The Go-on Wings were using their flying attacks.

_Funny how this world of Bikini Bottom allows us to move as if we're in dry land despite the fact we need water helmets to survive? _ said Go-on Red as he used his Road Saber.

Go-on Black and Go-on Green were using their signature weapons namely the Bridge Axe and the Cowl Laser and the Bridge Axe. Go-on Yellow used her Racing Bullet.

"Freezing Dagger." said Go-on Silver.

"Burning Dagger!" said Go-on Gold as he marveled how fire could burn in Bikini Bottom.

"Garage Launcher!" said Go-on Blue as he launched some rockets.

Jus t as they were fighting, Mr. Krabs attempted to attack them but only to be stopped by Batcheed.

"Let me at them!" said Mr. Krabs angrily.

"Batcheed?" said Go-on Red in disbelief.

"That is right it is I de aru, I have been reborn in the Sanzu River, de aru…" said Batcheed.

"But we failed to get Spongebob…" said Mr. Krabs.

"We will get him some other time, de aru but let me warn you de aru, we are outta here since a huge quake is about to hit de aru! The San Andreas fault will blow up by 3:00 P.M. and it's only ten more minutes." said Batcheed.

"You had your chance Spongebob. I'm outta here." said Mr. Krabs

Batcheed and Mr. Krabs exited.

* * *

At the location near the San Andreas Fault, it was already approximately a few more minutes before the bomb will explode. It was already near 3:00 P.M. while the Shinkengers had defeated Tad and Chad. But they refused to kill the two misguided youths.

"Well too late Shinkengers, now the bomb will explode." said Tad.

"Ahahahaha!" said Chad "See you later losers."

But as Tad and Chad tried to escape, they discovered their super armor broke from the heavy battle.

"What the? No we're doomed!" said Tad and Chad.

"This is your fault!" said Tad.

"No your fault!" said Chad.

The clock hit 3:00 P.M. and the Shinkengers believed they were too late. But to their surprise, the bomb didn't explode at all. Something went wrong.

"What the? The bomb didn't explode?" said Shinken Red.

"What a bummer to them." said Shinken Gold.

"Whatever." said Shinken Green.

The Shinkengers powered down as Tad and Chad were now defenseless individuals. Just as Tad and Chad were arguing, a diamond fell out of Chad's pocket.

"Tad, what did you steal that diamond for? That was the power source!" said Chad.

"It's so hurtful to let a precious diamond as this go to waste as a bomb source." said Tad "Besides, I was giving it to Trixie the highest one!"

"What?" said Tad "I own her!"

"No I own her!" said Chad.

The two argued and were left as pathetic ones. Takeru Shiba took the diamond that fell. Tad and Chad were too busy arguing.

"Thank you…" said Takeru.

"Nice catch lord-sama." said Ryunosuke.

"Guys let's get of here…" said Takeru Shiba as he face palmed.

"I couldn't agree more." said Chiaki.

"Poor misguided ones." said Kotoha.

The other Shinkengers carried the bomb away with them in their new vehicle called the Shinken Van to be disposed of. Sean face palmed as well that it was a screwed up incident.

_The villains destroyed their own scheme… how convenient. It won't be long before the big bad would come to give them their judgment. _said Sean as he rode of with the Shinkengers.

* * *

At the same time in Bikini Bottom one can see Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward in one piece. Squidward may still be grouchy but he grew to appreciate Spongebob's existence.

"Thanks guys." said Squidward.

"No problem dude." said Hiruto.

"Oh where's the quake?" asked Sosuke.

"No quake that's smile smile." said Saki.

"Good thing it didn't blow off or we're gonners!" said Miu.

"Well if you guys need our help, just give us a call." said Gunpei.

"Hey Patrick, well what do we say we hang out." said Hant.

"Some other time." said Patrick.

Alex Fantasy left mysteriously from the scene.

* * *

Back at the San Andreas Fault both Tad and Chad were stranded unaware there were orders. The price for disobedience and insubordination to Doukoku was very huge. Shitari appeared with Batcheed discovering what had happened.

"Batcheed-sama, Shitari-sama…" said Tad and Chad "We're sorry…"

"It was his fault!" said Chad "He stole the diamond that was supposed to… and it's gone… no it's gone!"

"You bloody idiots! That diamond was meant to be a source to power up the bomb!" said Shitari.

"I was going to give it to Trixie the highest one!" said Chad.

"Way to go Chad!" said Tad.

"You know the price of betrayal, de aru?" said Batcheed.

"No please no!" begged Tad and Chad.

"You are to return to base for punishment!" said Shitari.

Demonic arms grabbed Tad and Chad via the San Andreas Fault crevice. Batcheed and Shitari disappeared with them. What fate awaits Tad and Chad?

* * *

At the Shinken Café, Kaoru the true head of the Shinkenger clan came in. They all bowed down to her while she had her usual sweet demeanor. She had just come back from her personal training.

"Princess Kaoru…" bowed down the Shinkengers, Jii and all their staff.

"Stand up. You all did well for your first mission but our mission isn't over. But it doesn't mean I won't treat you all to some Chinese food for a job well done!" said Kaoru smiling.

"Yay." said Kotoha pretty excited.

"Well at least we're not eating Mako-neesan's food!" said Chiaki.

"Come on, don't be hard on her she's improving ya know." said Genta.

_I hope so. _said Takeru who was still thinking about his incident with Addie.

The Shinkengers and Jii stood up getting ready to be treated to Chinese food. Even Tanba didn't react but remained silent as part of his character improvement.

* * *

At the Sean Kang Studio, Sean was more than happy to start processing his article with Alex. Alex was sort of a bit disappointed about what he landed on that was the Go-ongers battle at Bikini Bottom against Batcheed and Mr. Krabs but professionally, he never did any jerkass move no matter how much he disliked that show. He was a professional critic who doesn't criticize unfairly and severely – rather lovingly except for one stupid novel Patrick Star wrote called "Super Hero Wars" which was rather out of plot and very stupid.

"What a day. I can't believe the Shinkengers had a rather stupid battle with these two clowns arguing." said Sean.

"The Go-ongers aren't so bad after all the way they saved Bikini Bottom." said Alex who was drying himself.

"On the other hand, we'll turn over this diamond to the museum this morning privately. They give reward money but I'd rather receive it privately." said Sean.

Sean and Alex began to write their articles. Addie, Carly, Freddie and Sam were there too helping them with their story. Alex was now wearing Gai Yuki's attire from Chojin Sentai Jetman while Sean wore Ryu's attire from Chojin Sentai Jetman. Sean was drinking some fresh milk while Alex had some liquor.

Just then, something was about to happen. Aka Red then appeared.

"So we get to become superheroes?" said Sean and Alex as they began to imagine themselves as Red Hawk and Ginga Red.

"Nope… you two are deluding." said Aka Red.

"Sad…" said Sean and Alex.

"What about us? Can we be super heroes?" said Freddie, Sam and Carly who then imagined themselves as the Akibarangers who belonged to the Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger.

"Still no…" said Aka Red tearing down their delusions.

"What about me…" said Addie who imagined herself taking Mako's place as Shinken Pink.

"Still no… what part of that can't you get?!" said Aka Red.

"Drat. That's unfabulous." said Addie who meanwhile was already in love with Takeru Shiba while Mako had the same feelings too. The start of another love triangle after the Sam/Carly/Freddie love triangle has begun.

"You can be heroes without your powers. In fact, you all did well helping the Shinkengers and Go-ongers, you really have some respect to Super Sentai. Oh Sean, be careful not to derail any characters in your fanfiction okay? But I have to commend the care you placed in your fan fic called Kamen Rider Kiva vs. Danny Phantom, it wasn't spectacular but it's your first move to real discipline as a writer compared to your first fic that went from lighter and softer to denser and wackier then darker and edgier… do loosen some insanity and try to be less crazy will ya? Alex, I do hope your critiques on video games will do better than they are. Be aware that the some media are but a gateway to another world." said Aka Red.

'What fate does await the now merged continuities of Gokaiger's world where all 35 Super Sentai existed otherwise known by fans as the VS Timeline in contrast to Super Sentai's actuality of being self-contained with the world of Nickelodeon? Will Sean Kang loosen from insanity and try to be less crazy especially when it comes to hot chicks? What fancy cosplay will Alex Fantasy do next? What is Robert Cruz's role? Stay tuned for another delusional episode of Super Sentai x Nickelodeon: The Delusional Crossover.'

Spongebob can be seen laughing at the bottom of the screen with the sign "Up Next".


	2. Arise USSNC

**Author's note:**

Well this is chapter two thus far. I hope that this delusional crossover can help me in my attempt to go from bad to better. Also some of Butch Hillenburg's characteristics are adapted from Cake Boss and a bit of Haim Saban. There's also some self-parody of myself here with some references to Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. Note that Power Rangers and Kamen Rider here exist in "other realities" while being a "fiction within a fiction" and Super Sentai here is "Fiction becoming reality". However no Power Rangers/Kamen Rider characters will ever appear here, only referenced or respected. Also Joe Hayasaka here is the OC from the previous fic which was born from my delusions of what if Gai Yuki (not Ikari) had a one night stand with Ako Hayasaka prior to his rather random death.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Arise USSNC**

'In the last episode, Doukoku had gathered a team of villains. Now it was time for selected shows to be part of this delusional crossover. Sean and Alex had entered into the world that weren't their delusions or is it? Now let's see shall we?'

Just then Aka Red took them to his secret lair called the famed Hall of Super Sentai Legends which is the writer of this fic's own version of the Hall of Legends in the Power Rangers Legends video game. Freddie, Sam and Carly had their eyes wide opened. Addie felt some affinity with the Shinkengers. Although she had discovered Takeru Shiba was a shadow warrior but she had developed a crush on him.

_Takeru's really dreamy. _said Addie.

But as Addie was deluding, everything was torn apart when her imagination was shortly interrupted by her imagination with Mako beating her up.

"Anything the matter Addie?" asked Sean.

"Nope…" said Addie. But Addie had some emotional issues to cope up with. She had discovered Mako had fallen for Takeru resulting in the love triangle that will lead to another fan wars like the Seddie/Creddie fan wars.

"So this is the hall of Super Sentai?" asked Freddie.

"Well guys, I just thought that you should know that for the past six months, I gathered a team of Super Sentai characters from Gaoranger to Gokaiger. We can't gather all 35 before this continuity that we are in gets an uncontrollable amount of characters. As of right now, one show corresponds to another series like how the Go-ongers are with Spongebob and Unfabulous with Shinkenger. Well the organization is nearly complete but we need Gai Ikari. The Gokaigers are still trying to process their immigration forms." said Aka Red.

Just then Butch Hillenburg appeared. It turned out to be that he was the father of the one-time character Dana who appeared in i-Carly. His wife's name was Sheryl Hillenburg.

"Oh hi Dana." said Sam.

"Hi." said Dana.

"Well how are you?" asked Carly.

"Pretty fine but things are awkward lately. Monster attacks and that San Andreas fault incident though it's pretty funny how the pages of the headlines went with two clowns." said Dana.

"Sir!" said Alex and Sean.

_She has such a pretty daughter. I better get into my boss' good favor if I expect to date her. Then again there's Mako and Addie, and even Tori Vega. _said Sean.

_Oh boy, Sean is always up to his drooling over pretty women. It's just pretty stupid he can't enjoy any good series if it has a pretty girl. Sheesh, he's even having the hots for Addie and she's so shrill. _said Alex.

"Well Sean, I hope you decide to read through all these documentaries before you do any more of your nonsense and out of characterization… plus no drooling over the girls it's creepy ya know that? Moving on, I guess you are the last set of people I will be giving this Super Sentai Communicator. But you must find Gai Ikari, only he can access the full power of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia. Sean, Alex, I'm trusting you will hand it over to him. He is the chosen fan. He will be in Hollywood arts thanks to some mysterious force that apparently wrote him in there and installed the English language into our heads. On the other hand, the Gokaigers are still processing their immigration since they want to stay on Earth as their new home." said Aka Red.

"I trust you boys can do it. Go into Hollywood Arts and find Gai Ikari. He's the important Gai but I'm sure you'll meet other students along the way." said Butch Hillenburg.

* * *

Meanwhile at Doukoku's new fortress, Tad and Chad were being chastised severely.

"How dare you prioritize Trixie over that mission to blow up the San Andreas Fault?" said Doukoku angrily.

"It was his idea!" said Tad "He got the diamond that was needed to power up the bomb and now we lost it."

Doukoku fired concussive laser blasts at both of them effectively putting them in pain.

"You will be in pain for the next 24 hours, until then think of what you can do me!" said Doukoku who dismissed them angrily.

Just then another of the Super Sentai villains appeared. It was Basco.

"Well I don't know if I should hang around it as long as I'm getting paid." said Basco.

"That's right." said Vicky "Send me too."

"You're not getting paid!" said Mr. Krabs."

"Silence!" said Doukoku "I decide all your salaries here and even your life."

"Hmmm…" said Basco "Well Doukoku-sama while Tad and Chad suffer their miserable existence, let me handle this."

"Very well then, recover that book called the Super Sentai Encyclopedia. We have received word that one kid named Gai Ikari will soon receive it and unlock it! He is after all the prophesied one in the Super Sentai Chronicles!" said Doukoku.

_I could get that Super Sentai Encyclopedia and use it to my advantage. I wouldn't have to serve this rather ridiculous cult! But first, I'll just have to substitute the Greater Powers I've lost… I could use them. Ah yes for Maskman, if I can't find Takeru of Maskman, I might consider Takeru of Shinkenger. _said Basco.

* * *

'At Hollywood Arts, everything was no longer as normal as it seemed. The continuity error caused by the writer of this fic has caused some lockers to have Kamen Rider designs. Just then a new student came in. He was a Japanese guy who was known as Joe Hayasaka. He was born around the year 1994 making him at least 18 years old the same age as the Victorious Gang. He is the son of the late Gai Yuki and Ako Hayasaka. Before his father died via the most lame way to die an unnatural death for a Sentai warrior, his parents both had a one night stand that was never revealed in the Jetman Encyclopedia.'

Joe Hayasaka can be seen at the opening of the school. He was basically a heart throb and like his late father before him, he was a charmer. He was raised by his mother for the past years in a single parent home. Now he was enrolled in Hollywood Arts since the merger of continuities.

"Hello ladies…" said Joe Hayasaka.

But just as he was trying to flirt with a few girls, a distraction taking form of the young Gai Ikari.

'Gai Ikari became Gokai Silver during the events of Gokaiger, where he was chosen by three dead Super Sentai warriors namely Burai, Mikoto and Naoto. Whether or not he really died during that incident has never been explained. Well at least he didn't leave us so soon like Gai Yuki did who he never got to see as a ghost because it was the most cruel episode written… that is in my point of view…'

"Gai! Gai Yuki! Yuki Gai!" said Gai Ikari "It's… a… ghost!"

"No I'm not Gai Yuki, I'm his son Joe Hayasaka. You must be that legendary fanboy Gai Ikari."

"What I never heard Gai Yuki had a son? It was never mentioned in the post-TV special where Ryu and Kaori reviewed everything… but you look too much like him. Since I never had your late father's autograph can I have yours?" said Gai Ikari.

"No!" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Wwwwwhhhyyyyyy?!" said Gai Ikari.

"Because I hate natto eating Gais and silly Gais…" said Joe Hayasaka.

Just as Joe Hayasaka was pretty much being "mean" to Gai Ikari, a gorgeous woman passed by. She was Tori Vega, an 18 year old student at Hollywood Arts. She had long dark hair, golden brown skin and she was really sexy. She was with Cat Valentine a short chubby woman with red hair.

_Not another Ryder Daniels! _said Tori as she noticed Joe Hayasaka was flirting with girls. However unlike Ryder Daniels, he didn't use girls for grades.

"Hey Tori isn't that the new student Joe? He's so dreamy." said Cat.

"Cat? Earth to Cat!" said Tori.

"Hello ladies…" said Joe Hayasaka "Just who might you be?"

"I'm Cat, Cat Valentine. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tori Vega."

"Well Tori, apparently you just caught my attention." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Big deal, why would I want a guy like you. You just mess around with girls, you mess with me, you mess with her. I'll make sure you get what you deserve." said Tori fuming.

Tori always had one bad relationship to another. Just then Joe Hayasaka decided to make an announcement.

"Listen people, I'm here to announce that Tori Vega is from this day forth my official girlfriend." said Joe Hayasaka.

"What?" said the other girls envying Tori.

"Dream on." said Tori but before she could resist, Joe Hayasaka kissed her much to Cat's envy. The audience had mixed reactions as well.

_Why isn't he kissing me? _said Cat.

Tori got mad, angry and she ran from the hallway crying.

_So much for my first day of school ruined by this jerk! _said Tori.

Jade was seen sneering. She was with her boyfriend Beck.

"What's with her?" said Beck.

"I dunno I guess that new guy kissed her. I hope it goes beyond that." said Jade as she imagined Tori having an unwanted pregnancy.

"Hey stop that!" said Beck who dropped her mean delusion.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Sean and Alex had entered with some special guest slips. They had to keep themselves discrete. They appeared in their Nickelodeon Press uniforms. But also, one can realize that Basco and Vicky were also up to no good.

"According to Aka Red, we must get the Victorious Gang and Gai Yuki's… son?! Gai Yuki died so where in the world did he find time? In fact I can't believe we missed that information Ako was pregnant during the wedding of Ryu and Kaori?!" said Alex.

"Me too." said Sean "In fact, pretty surprising Gai Ikari is now in Hollywood Arts. Robert Cruz the new associate even finds it stupid."

"I dunno but according to Aka Red, some fiction within a fiction is real stuff. I mean, Kamen Rider Decade met the Shinkengers and we're in a world without Kamen Riders. Bummer, I wish I could meet Agito. But dude reminder, I've told you many times to STOP LUSTING AFTER LADIES?!" said Alex.

They met Gai Ikari who was starting to get to know Andre an African-American and Robbie a nerdy guy with kinky hair. He was going to be part of the Victorious Gang soon.

"Well you are one amazing dude Gai." said Andre.

"What's with that puppet?" said Gai Ikari "It's very annoying."

"Rex is not a puppet, he's my best friend." said Robbie.

"I have to admit that guy, Joe Hayasaka he was really mean. Heard what he did to Tori?" said Gai Ikari.

"Yup, can't believe Tori's always prone to bad luck."

Just then Gai Ikari was surprised to find the Nickelodeon Press personnel.

"Wow it's Sean Kang and Alex Fantasy! They are the two writers from the Nickelodeon Press. I really love Spongebob and Fairly Oddparents." said Gai Ikari.

"Hi Sean, well I'm Andre. I love your articles on food, Kung Fu movies and culture and culture but you gotta keep your fan fics in characterization okay?"

"Got it." said Sean.

"I pretty much hated your first one due to it being so unplanned but somehow your fan fic of Kamen Rider Kiva and Danny Phantom worked much better." said Robbie.

"We do have an important thing for you Gai but do you mind if we go to the Shinken Café?" said Sean.

"What for?" said Gai Ikari.

"You'll see, you an in fact that important Gai. But first we also need the Victorious Group." said Alex.

"Did anybody see Tori?" asked Sean.

_Boy him and his womanizing. THIS. MUST. STOP." _said Alex expressing disappointment.

"Well she's at the cafeteria, angry with the mess." said Andre.

* * *

Tori can be found crying, in a mess and of course Cat was jealous. It was worse that Trina had to enter in and tell her she should be happy. Trina was even teasing them.

"Stop! Stop!" said Tori.

"I don't see any reason why you should be upset. That guy is the son of a popular record artist and he's got his own records…" said Trina.

"Celebrity or not, he can't just claim me like this." said Tori.

Just then Joe Hayasaka dropped by. What they didn't know was that Tori's kiss was meant to seal another group of normal humans who will help save their worlds and he was to be part of it.

* * *

'Meanwhile at a city somewhere in America, well those cities where most Power Rangers battles happen… hee hee… so let's get going, a few Nanashi are attacking….'

The Shinkengers went fighting unmorphed. They were drawing their swords for battle.

"How Doukoku came back to life, that we can't even decipher." said Takeru Shiba.

Just as they were fighting, it so happened that a goth-style emo teenager, probably 18 or 19 years of age who appeared in "A Film by Dale Squires", he was being attacked by a group of Nanashi. His name is Damian.

Mako was doing some rather graceful swordplay, graceful as a swan while fighting the Nanashi. Just as Damian was attacked, she helped him out.

"Are you alright?" asked Mako to Damian.

Damian began to stare rudely at Mako as little hearts appeared as he was enamored by her beauty. Just then he decided to grope her.

"Hi beautiful." said Damian as he was holding to her left breast.

"Pervert!" said Mako in anger and in Japanese as she slapped Damian.

Mako stood up, pretty upset about the incident. The Nanashi were forced to retreat.

"Are you alright Mako-neesan?" asked Kotoha.

"Not alright. That civilian I just saved groped my breast!" said Mako.

"Uh Genta, is this guy your missing brother?" asked Chiaki laughing.

"Nope. I don't think so. Both my parents are Japanese. He's American." said Genta pointing to Damian.

"Guys, we got to make sure Sean and Alex get to Gai Ikari." said Takeru Shiba.

"We might want to look for the Gokaigers. The poor Gai is still so young… I'd hate to think if he'll leave us so soon like Gai Yuki did. Oh Gai Ikari please don't leave us so soon like Gai Yuki did!" said Ryunosuke.

"Calm down man, Gai Ikari isn't going to die unless it's confirmed. Don't be eaten by rumors." said Kotoha.

_It'd be nice to hear all their Japanese voices again but while this fic goes on, we have to speak in awful dub English. _said Takeru Shiba.

Unknown to them, Basco had set a subtle scheme. It was meant as a distraction to make sure the Shinkengers can't get Gai Ikari to safety. Just then it sprang revealing some dark energy had captured them.

"What the?" said Ryunosuke.

"This isn't good." said Takeru.

"Ah yes Shinkengers, we have you where we want you. Only this time, Takeru won't be the only Shinkenger to go Gedou." said Shitari.

* * *

Back at Hollywood Arts, Basco and Vicky had entered dressed up as guests. Basco was determined to seize the Greater Power of Super Sentai again as well as the Great Power of Nickelodeon. They had noticed Gai Ikari was there.

_That's Gai Ikari. We must stop him. It is he who everything is fated. Those two idiots Alex and Sean from the Nickelodeon press don't have any powers, just deluding they're Kamen Riders or whatever… _said Basco.

* * *

Just then some Nanashi and Zobils began to attack Hollywood Arts to get Gai Ikari for the cult. Vicky appeared as well.

"It's Icky Vicky! I'll beat her up until she can't recognize herself." said Sean crumpling his fists.

"Calm down dude… you shouldn't…" said Alex but it was too late. Sean had his emotions get the best of him and Alex tried to run after him but failed.

Sean was going to punch Vicky and just then some Zobils began to attack. Gai Ikari began to panic.

"Hey aren't these Super Sentai villains?" asked Robbie.

"Right." said Gai Ikari.

Just then Basco appeared. He was sneering with his evil smile.

"Basco but how?!" said Gai Ikari.

"I'm back thanks to some fortunate circumstances. Now then you are coming with us." said Basco with a sneer.

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaat? Whhhhyyyy?!" said Gai Ikari.

"Well if you don't, we will definitely kill our hostage here not to mention, I will blow this place sky high…" said Basco who pointed a blade at Sean's neck and Alex's neck.

_I'll beat Icky Vicky to death if that's the last thing I'll ever do! _said Sean.

"First you gotta hand your Gokai Cellular." said Vicky.

"No Gai don't!" said Andre "They won't keep their promises."

"Shut up!" said Vicky as she fired her gun to prove how ruthless she is.

_Vicky is like Queen Ahames as an adult. _said Alex.

"You are going with us now… and so are the two of you." said Basco.

Gai Ikari agreed to come along with the bad guys. The poor Gai was captured along with Sean and Alex.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Joe Hayasaka tried to "apologize" to Tori in hopes to date her. But Tori was too irritated. Andre, Robbie, Beck, Jade and Cat were there unaware fate had gathered them together.

"Sorry Tori for being such a jerk." said Joe Hayasaka.

"How do you expect me to take this so easy? You ruined my first day of school!" cried Tori.

But just as they were talking, Aka Red appeared.

"Joe Hayasaka…" said Aka Red.

"How do you know my name?" asked Joe Hayasaka.

"We know who you are thanks to the Super Sentai Encyclopedia and the Nickelodeon Encyclopedia though not all characters in both worlds will appear to avoid this story from becoming too messy like Sean's first fic. Now then, Victorious Gang… you must help Gai Ikari."

said Aka Red.

"How can we help? We don't have super powers?" asked Robbie.

"You don't need super powers. Not all the heroes will but at this day, the United Super Sentai and Nickelodeon Characters group will arise or USSNC for short. But first, you must meet the Pirate Squadron Gokaiger." said Aka Red.

"Didn't those guys supposedly leave Earth before this whole fic begin?" asked Tori.

But Cat was just giggling.

"No time to giggle Cat." said Aka Red "We must go there immediately."

* * *

Meanwhile Basco was at one of the cult's many headquarters. Huge statues of Dokoku were erected and were revered by misguided youths.

_Could Addie's family be in here? I must save them. _said Sean.

Gai Ikari was being tied to his seat and subjected to painful treatmen. Gai Ikari's screams were so shrill.

"OOOOOOUHHHHCCCCHHHHH!" screamed Gai Ikari as Basco electrocuted him.

"Now then, open up the Super Sentai Encyclopedia and reveal to us the weaknesses of all the Super Sentai and their greater powers." said Basco.

"No Gai don't!" shouted Sean and Alex.

"Oh shut up you two!" said Vicky who gagged them.

"Now then you might want to consider telling us…" said Basco "You are too valuable to kill and so are those two... we might target other people soon to make you talk. But first, it's time for my backup plan to work…"

Gai Ikari was crying, painfully exhausted from being tortured.

* * *

Meanwhile the Victorious Gang were taken to the Gokai Galleon. It was a delusion or not but whatever, they had to save Gai Ikari.

"Wow this is amazing…" said Robbie.

Just then Patchy the Pirate came to greet them. Patchy the Pirate was a fan of anything Tokusatsu, both original and adaptation.

"Ahoy everyone!" said Patchy the Pirate.

"Hey look isn't that Patchy the Pirate?" said Cat.

Meanwhile Joe Hayasaka was trying to caress Tori's hair.

"Hey stop that!" said Tori.

Joe Hayasaka then whistled.

The other Gokaigers were there. They were Captain Marvelous a pirate in red, Luka the pirate in yellow, Ahim the princess, Joe Gibken the long haired pirate in blue the "other Joe" and Doc a somewhat timid man with dyed hair.

"He just got here." said Marvelous "He's trying to help us find treasure and get us registered to be Earth citizens."

"Wait isn't that Gai Yuki?" asked Luka who thought she saw a ghost but she was referencing to Joe Hayasaka.

"No, I'm Joe Hayasaka. I'm his son. I bet nobody told you he left a son behind." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Another Joe?" said Joe Gibken "Well there's two Takerus, two Kentas, two Akiras…"

"Later." said Marvelous "We have Gai Ikari to rescue but how do you ordinary civilians expect to help?"

"Don't say that Marvelous-san." said Luka.

The Victorious Gang and the Gokaigers were starting to know each other. Just then a letter from Basco came saying, "Gokaigers, if you wish to get your friend back, you will let him open the Super Sentai Encyclopedia. If not, we will kill him ourselves. Come at this point to the map if you wish to see him alive. PS. Bring the Victorious Gang with you or we start our attack at the nearest possible area. – Basco."

"That bastard! So he's alive again?" said Marvelous.

"Marvelous, don't." said Aka Red "If Basco holds its power, who knows what he can do."

"We have to go there and retrieve the Super Sentai Encyclopedia." said Marvelous "Trust me."

"Isn't that too risky?" said Doc.

"Come on, don't be so much of a chicken." said Luka.

"I agree." said Joe "Right Ahim?"

"We better rescue poor the poor Gai." said Ahim.

* * *

The Gokaigers finally showed up at the area they were told to namely a warehouse that Basco too over. Sean, Alex and Gai Ikari were held as hostages. The Super Sentai Encyclopedia was placed on a table where Gai Ikari would be forced to open it. The Victorious Gang was with the Gokaigers.

"Basco we are here!" said Marvelous.

"Are you sure we should hang out like this?" asked Robbie.

"I don't like the look of this." said Tori.

"Well babe, if you feeling nervous let me kiss you." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Gross." said Tori.

"Whatever." said Jade "The sooner the day is saved, the better."

"Joe won't you kiss me?" said Cat.

"No." said Joe Hayasaka.

Just then Basco appeared and caught the Victorious Gang in a cage so fast. Basco was going to try and make sure his schemes were going to work.

"Basco but how?" said Marvelous.

"Remember when you killed me Marvelous? Well simple… after the legendary war of Nickelodeon, for some reason I was written back to life. I was revived at the Sanzu River along with other villains. Now you will convince Gai Ikari to open the Super Sentai Encyclopedia."

"Well then, if you won't be convinced then…" said Shitari "Come forth Powerful Rangers!"

"Powerful Rangers? Isn't that supposedly Power Rangers? Power Rangers is a legitimate adaptation or remake whatever and not a rip-off… WHAT IS GOING ON?! How dare you use the name of heroes that protect children's welfare like the Super Sentai and kamen Rider and muck it up with such a stupid renaming?!" said Gai Ikari.

"Will you shut up?!" said Vicky as she used her staff to hit Gai Ikari "If you don't want to see your friends hurt, you'll do as we say."

"My plan will work. You Gokaigers have just met your worst foes, the Powerful Rangers Samurai! The name Power Rangers is just as lame as Super Sentai…" said Basco.

"Fake! Fake!" said Gai Ikari "You have no license, fake! Powerful Rangers is fake, Power Rangers is a real deal with license, not Powerful Rangers as it is a fake!"

But Vicky stuffed Gai Ikari's mouth with a cloth.

"Just shut up! Open the book or we kill your friends!" said Vicky.

Just then the six Shinkengers appeared but some were quite dressed differently. Takeru Shiba appeared dressed up like Tommy did in Zeo, Ryunosuke appeared all geeky, Chiaki was now eating toast a lot, Kotoha was dressed like Taylor in Wild Force despite the super forced comparison, Mako was dressed up in short shorts and sleeveless blouse and Genta was dressed up like Spike in Power Rangers Samurai.

_Oh brother, what in the world is going on?! How dare they steal phrases from other super heroes aside from Super Sentai and use them for evil? The Power Rangers, Metal Heroes and Kamen Riders would NEVER allow that neither would be the Super Sentai! _said Marvelous.

"Well Gai, open that book or your friends die! Powerful Rangers, it's morphin' time!" said Vicky screaming.

"It's morphin' time! Rangers together, Samurai Forever!"

The Shinkengers transformed but the males were getting "extra muscle". Basco was going to have fun watching the show.

"We have no choice… for now! Gokai Change!"

"GOKAIGER!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokaiger!"

The possessed Shinkengers wasted no time for the role call and decided to attack. The battle was starting.

"Gai whatever you do, don't give them that power!" said Gokai Red.

"Well then, see them perish!" said Vicky laughing.

"This is fun to watch, more fun than those annoying kids who keep fighting over which is better – Super Sentai or Power Rangers when both suck and so does Kamen Rider!" said Basco.

The Shinkengers can be seen fighting the Gokaigers. The battle of the century was emerging causing much trouble. The Gokaigers were getting beaten badly.

"So Gai Ikari will you open the Super Sentai Encyclopedia or not?" said Vicky as she released her whip.

* * *

Meanwhile Sean could no longer stand to watch the horror but he was a hostage. He learned to use a pocket knife of his to cut himself free. In a rage he shouted, "Shinkengers! Come back to your senses!"

Alex couldn't think whether or not to criticize Sean's impulsiveness or not, but what he cared was this fic was about to turn into a bad hate fic. The Gokaigers had de-henshined out of being badly battered by the mind-controlled Shinkengers.

"That's right Shinkengers!" You got to get back to your senses!" said Alex.

"Shinkengers? We are the Powerful Rangers Samurai!" said Shinken Red.

"That's right. Not Super Sentai or Power Rangers, only Powerful Rangers!" said Shinken Pink.

"Meddlers! I can't let you know of the activities of the Highest One and the new order!" said Basco "I'll have to kill you two first unless Gai Ikari agrees to open the Super Sentai Encyclopedia."

_This is bad, very bad. Only if I had the Birdonic powers that my parents had… _said Joe Hayasaka.

However Tori was annoyed she had to be near him.

_I hate to be near this pervert. _said Tori.

* * *

Just then what they didn't know was that Addie was there. She had a pretty stubborn attitude where she actually drove Freddie, Carly and Sam to the location where the Shinkengers were.

"STOP!" screamed Addie to the top of her voice while she saw the Shinkengers attempting to kill both Alex and Sean.

"Addie?!" said Sean and Alex startled.  
**  
**"Yeah she forced us to drive us here, the brat. She's so shrill we had no choice!" said Sam.

As Addie's scream caused their ears to spring, the Shinkengers broke off from their trance. The Gokaigers were able to stand up again.

"Where are we?" asked Shinken Red.

"Must be a dream." said Shinken Pink.

"No it's not a dream! It's a NIGHTMARE! We were corrupted into fake heroes to corrupt the youth!" said Shinken Blue.

"Worse, I did remember they say they were going to destroy every true hero like the Super Sentai and Power Rangers! Inconceivable!" said Shinken Gold.

"Glad you are back, Shinkengers!" said Marvelous "Now to make sure the scenario doesn't become a horrible hate fic, Gokai Change!"

"My plan is ruined?!" said Basco "Curses, no matter I will kill Gai Ikari!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Gai Ikari who held the Super Sentai Encyclopedia.

"You just did what we wanted you to do idiot!" said Basco "Now I will grab it."

But as revealed, Gai Ikari shouted, "NEVER!" A huge flash of energy hit both Basco and Vicky sending them backwards.

"Curses!" said Shitari "Now my Powerful Rangers are gone."

"It wasn't legitimate anyway. If they crossed realities here, they'll also kick your ass for copying without permission!" said Gai Ikari "Here take the Super Sentai Encyclopedia. Sean, Alex!"

"Gokai Change!"

The Gokaigers resumed back to their Gokai Change, the horrible bad hate fic is suddenly over and bad comments are gone. Just then the Super Sentai Encyclopedia allowed a duplication of the Ranger Keys for the Gokaigers.

"We have a second set of Ranger Keys! Cool!" said Gokai Red.

"Good they are back to normal." said Alex.

"Let's free the Victorious Gang!" said Sean as he opened the cage.

"Thanks guys." said Joe Hayasaka "Come on Tori, let's go."

"Won't you hold my hand?" asked Cat sobbingly.

"No time for that Cat, let's scram!" said Robbie.

* * *

Meanwhile the Gokaigers and Shinkengers can be seen working together with their swords to clash down the army of Nanashi and Zgormins. This time, Shinken Red can be seen clashing with Basco.

"You'll pay for messing with my mind Basco." said Shinken Red.

"You are better than I thought, too bad I can't use you any further!" said Basco as they sword clashed.

Meanwhile Gokai Red was pretty excited to have a second set. He prepared his Mobirate and inserted the Red Mask Ranger Key into it.

"GOKAI CHANGE! MASKMAN!"

Gokai Red as Red Mask drew the Masky Blade to cut down the army of Nanashi. Gokai Blue and Gokai Green then used the Bioman keys.

"Alright lets' be Bioman!" said Gokai Red "Bioman!"

Gokai Red became Red One, Gokai Blue became Blue Three and Gokai Green became Green Two.

* * *

Meanwhile Vicky was fighting the girls. She showed she could be vicious but the four girls proved to be a match. Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink can be seen beating through the Zgormins and the Nanashi and it was time to deal with Vicky.

"TWERP!" screamed Vicky as she drew her axe and tossed at as a weapon.

"Land Slicer!" said Shinken Yellow as she countered the axe.

"You girls are going DOWN!" screamed Vicky as she drew her horse whip which she used to fire some blasts.

"Not so fast!" said Gokai Yellow "Ahim, let's fire!"

Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink fired at Vicky's hands. Now they prepared the Bioman Keys.

"Gokai Change! Bioman!"

"Pair Sword!" as Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink used their Bio Swords together at Vicky.

"Argh!" said Vicky.

"Get lost!" said Shinken Pink "Heaven Fan!"

With a gust of wind, Vicky was gone.

* * *

Back to Basco and Shinken Red, the two had a rather intense first time fight. While Basco seemed to overpower Shinken Red, the latter did a counterattack with his flame sword.

"Flame sword!" said Shinken Red hitting Basco.

"Curses!" said Basco who then reverted back to his true form, unfortunately he was pretty wounded.

"Basco!" screamed Vicky.

"Let's fight together!" said Gokai Red "Miracle Bomber!"

The Gokaigers as the Biomen performed the technique that was used against Zyuoh and Monster in episode three of Bioman.

"Let's get out of here!" said Shitari "You may have won but we still have our other methods."

* * *

Shitari, Basco and Vicky disappeared. But Sean and Alex were confused at the events.

"Hey Alex, aren't scenes like these supposed to come mid-season?" asked Sean while he was too engrossed taking pictures.

"You're right but remember, we're in a mega-crossover I thought would never happen then we should expect lots and lots of characters." said Alex.

The Gokaigers and the Shinkengers powered down. It was a day as the sun was setting.

"Sunsets… they remind me of villain defeats like Buuba's death in Changeman." said Sean.

"We better go home Sean…" said Alex "It was a day."

Just then Aka Red appeared.

"You have done well to deliver Gai Ikari." said Aka Red "Now you must all come with me. I have transported the Victorious Gang there as well."

* * *

At Doukoku's fortress, he was very angry indeed.

"Basco I thought your plan would work! You were always a menace to the Gokaigers, how could this happen?! Vicky I expected better than this!" said Doukoku as he fired some lasers at Basco and Vicky putting the two in much pain.

"Ohhh…" said Shitari frightened as he already had his own fair share of the punishment.

"The Super Sentai may not be complete, all 35 seasons yet even one season is a pain in the ass. We must destroy them as much as possible!" said Doukoku.

"You could have saved the best for last. As far as I know, it's only when defeats pile up when you send people like Vicky and Basco to do their job. I was a fan once before you know." said Calamitous.

"Shut up Phenomenus!" said Doukoku as he banged his fist causing the whole fortress to shake while he punished Calamitous.

"Are you alright father?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

Tad and Chad can be seen hugging each other in fear. Meanwhile Trixie seemed to have something on her sleeve.

* * *

At the Hall of Super Sentai Legends now revealed that it had a doorway to the Super Sentai Hall of Legends. This time Asuka was there together with Mrs. Kang, Sean's and Asuka's mother. Mrs. Kang was a middle aged woman who resembled the Asian actress Liu Xue Hua.

"Mom?" asked Sean.

"Well finally you're doing something more productive than you losing your temper. Selling your business to Mr. Hillenburg was the best thing you did considering we three are now major stockholders and I'm in the Board of Directors." said Mrs. Kang.

"Well, I did try to stop Addie but…" said Asuka.

"She did help save the day…" said Carly.

"Sorry if I caused you trouble." said Addie remorsefully.

"You did save us." said Takeru Shiba "Good job with your scream."

However Mako decided to slightly step on Takeru Shiba's foot showing hints of jealousy.

"This is the Hall of Super Sentai Legends." said Robbie "Cool!"

"I didn't know such a cool place existed." said Andre.

"Whatever." said Jade.

"Jade could you be a little more respectful?" said Beck "These guys have been around fighting to save their world."

"Whatever." said Jade.

"Grrrr…" said Tori.

"Hey, that looks cool!" said Trina.

"Oh brother!" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Jetman, that's my father and that's my mother…" said Joe Hayasaka pointing to the pictures of the late Gai Yuki and Ako Hayasaka.

But Tori was still pretty doubtful to why Joe Hayasaka had become part of their group. Cat was now having a crush on Joe Hayasaka while Joe Hayasaka likes Tori.

"We are at the Hall of Super Sentai Legends!" said Gai Ikari.

"That's right Gai Ikari, you are chosen to handle the power of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia. Consider yourself to have the power similar to that of Philip in Kamen Rider W. This is your legacy. As for you Gokaigers, you were granted a replica of the powers you once borrowed so you may stand a chance once more." said Aka Red.

"Thanks." said the Gokaigers.

"Gai Ikari, remember you have the power to access this book anytime, anywhere." said Aka Red "Again, farewell. Oh by the way please do try and meet with other Super Sentai. Here's a directory for each of you and now the alliance will rise thanks to Gai Ikari."

_Cool just like in the Boukenger vs. Super Sentai movie. _said Sean.

Aka Red then disappeared they all exited the Hall of Legends.

* * *

Back at the Shinken Café, Mrs. Kang and her two children Sean and Asuka were having dinner together with Butch Hillenburg, his wife Sheryl and his daughter Dana. Alex was with them dressed up like Gai Yuki. They were also with the Victorious Gang though as for Tori, she was always uneasy that everybody (except Cat) was supportive of Joe Hayasaka's interest of her. The Shinkengers and Gokaigers were there too.

"You must be Mr. Saban!" said Gai Ikari.

"Nope. I am Butch Hillenburg of the Nickelodeon Press. You must be mistaking me for somebody but I'll give you an autograph."

"Thanks." said Gai Ikari.

"Meanwhile, I wonder how Robert Cruz and the Go-ongers are doing trying to rebuild Bikini Bottom from Batcheed's last attack." said Butch Hillenburg.

"This is to celebrate this day didn't become a horrible bad hate fic." said Takeru Shiba.

"Mako, if you want you can enroll cooking classes with me. I know we can improve." said Doc.

"Thanks." said Mako "I'd always love every opportunity to improve."

"Me too. I want to take some cooking lessons." said Addie.

_Here comes newer fan wars! _said Alex with his blank face expression.

'As the Super Sentai and Nickelodeon of chosen shows come together before this fic becomes uncontrollable, will they defeat the forces of evil or will they perish? Stay tuned!'

Spongebob can be seen laughing at the bottom of the screen with the sign "Up Next".

* * *

Closing notes:

I guess you all know why I had the Powerful Rangers (which was a term I got from Akibaranger) here, it's to make fun of the misconception that Power Rangers is fake when Gai Ikari calls it fake and mentions Power Rangers as a legitimate adaptation against the Powerful Rangers complaining that heroic terms should never be bootlegged by the bad guys. As part of the whole deal, I also had deleted some hate elements like turning Spongebob, Patrick and Sam into villains though Mr. Krabs has crossed the line so he'll stay as a villain. Some things here are a result of my delusions as well and the Super Sentai Encyclopedia here has a lot of non-canon elements as well. So far, delusions can be fun in moderation.


	3. Passionate Trixie

**Chapter 3- Passionate Trixie**

'The USSNC had just begun. It seemed to be just a normal day for everyone. Freddie, Sam and Carly were still caught in the middle of fan wars while new fan wars erupted – namely the rise of Tamako (Takeru and Mako) and Takaddie (Takeru and Addie) fan wars as well as the Jori (Joe and Tori) and the Jat (Joe and Cat) fan wars. Just then the streets began to prepare for a grand parade like never before. The cult was about to show its power and how it can corrupt the minds of the youth… but in what way? Burn down buildings? Rob banks? We really don't know!'

Just then a huge parade was there downtown. Many youths dressed in dark kimonos and dressed with flowers appeared. Some of the cult's priests for Doukoku were carrying incense burners while some Nanashi were at the parade. These misguided youths were also self-flagellating themselves as a sign of a cult.

"Gedou! Gedou!" said the misguided youths "Gedou! Gedou!"

Various women dressed skimpily were dancing and throwing around flowers. They were the temple whores who were promoting the dawn of a new age.

A float suddenly appeared carrying the lovely Trixie Tang who was wearing a low cut, backless dress and long slits and as an adult she now resembled the Asian actress Liu Yi Fei. She was the hottest girl in Dimmsdale Elementary and as years passed, Timmy forgot his attraction to her as he was now dating Tootie. She was now proclaiming the coming of the "highest one".

"Listen all you people, the dawn of the new era is here. The era of the highest one. Tonight many marvelous secrets will be revealed." said Trixie.

The incense released some hallucinogens into the air to prepare the people. Chester and AJ were at the parade. Tad, Chad, Veronica, the Bouncer and Trixie were there along with Remy Buxaplenty. Tad and Chad were skipping around merrily throwing flowers while an intoxicating scent filled the air.

"Hey Chester, isn't that Trixie?" asked AJ.

"Sure is, I think it's her and she's so gorgeous…" said Chester drooling.

"Quit it." said AJ "But I did remember Timmy had a crush on her until he refused to grow up."

Meanwhile Sean was preparing his camera for this strange event. He was among the many journalists but being a sucker with pretty girls, he wanted to take a picture of Trixie Tang. The strange hypnotic music still played.

_She sure is pretty. _said Sean who was taking pictures while Trixie's narcissism made her pose for the media.

* * *

Just then a giant tower appeared out of nowhere which crushed the Tokusatsu shop in Dimmsdale. Sean was pretty shocked.

_What the? A giant tower? _said Sean.

"Everyone, the time has finally come." said Trixie "Behold, the time has come, everything will be revealed at that tower called Trixie's Paradise."

Mom and Dad as well as Addie's family Jeff, Sue and her brother Ben were there.

"Too bad Addie's not with us." said Jeff.

"Who cares?" said Sue.

"Let's have some fun later! That place looks better than the Cake and Bacon!" screamed Dad.

"That's right dear." said Mom.

"Oh boy. Too bad Addie is such a baby!" said Ben.

Everybody screamed at the top of their voices. Sean backed off but Trixie noticed him.

"He's kinda cute… looks like I can use him for my boy-toy." said Trixie.

'But just then Trixie's jealousy senses were activated. She had noticed Jasmine was driving some attention who was sent to do a private investigation.'

Jasmine was there wearing a civilian attire.

_So this is what is going on. _said Jasmine.

"There's somebody hotter! Nobody must be hotter than me! Get her!" said Trixie.

"We love you Trixie!" said the boys.

"For the love of Trixie!" said Tad and Chad as they used their jetpacks.

"Jasmine over here!" said Sean.

"Okay." said Jasmine.

Both Sean and Jasmine exited for now.

* * *

'At Doukoku's fortress, the villains were checking out on the latest updates of Trixie's plan. Doukoku was mighty upset that the Super Sentai Encyclopedia wasn't recovered either.'

"This is the latest plan of Trixie Tang to corrupt the youth and the children's minds but we do have to worry about the Super Sentai as the current force we are facing in clearing up children's minds even if the Power Rangers and Kamen Riders aren't here to help children everywhere with real stuff. This plan will soon condition them to accept your rule as their god." said Shitari.

"Indeed." said Doukoku "Anything to let the world fall into Gedou. If we are to drown the world into Gedou, it's very important to corrupt the minds of the children. How I hate those Tokusatsu heroes and their quest to free the minds of children from that corruption."

"We did hire Mandie. We communicated with her to help us fight just in case the Super Sentai will meddle with us." said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Anything but Mandie she is my ex-wife! No! No!" said Crocker.

"Calm down Crocker, she wants Mark Chang not you." said Calamitious.

"You don't understand Phenomenus…" said Crocker "I was once married to her, you don't know how scary she is!"

"For the last time my name is Calamitous! Why can't that enter your head Crackpot?"

"My name's not Crackpot, it's Crocker!"

"Mandie shmandie, I beat her up before." said Vicky.

"Silence! We must leave this planned decision to Trixie!" said Doukoku "Remember Vicky you failed and so did you Basco."

"I understand." said Basco whose arrogance was now mingled with fear due to Doukoku's sudden increase in power.

"Now then, she will proceed to corrupt the minds of the youth to slowly cause groups to fall into Gedoushu and I can recreate the Earth in my image!" said Doukoku.

* * *

At the Shinken Café, the TV was on. Takeru Shiba was shocked at the news that he spat some of his coffee out.

"What's the matter sir?" asked Mako "Coffee too bitter?"

"No Mako, look at the news." said Takeru Shiba.

The news went with Chet Ubetcha making a news report. He was now perhaps in his 50s as Timmy Turner had grown up. It was big news indeed.

"This is Chet Ubetcha speaking, today we have a strange and sinister movement that's taking away our youth. Youths have run away, even some parents have run away leaving children behind… what in the world is going on? Oh no my daughter Ivette Ubetcha is in the parade! Noooooo!"

"This is terrible." said Addie "Mom and dad, and my brother Jeff also ran off and now more people will run off."

"Not good. That's really bad." said Takeru Shiba.

Just then it was time for two new customers to drop by. It was Timmy and Tootie.

"Guys have you heard of the parade at Dimmsdale?" said Timmy.

"We sure did." said Addie "Besides, this is a pretty dangerous thing."

"By the way, how are you as of late?" asked Takeru Shiba.

"Well I'm doing some catching up with the Magirangers' Hyperbolic Study Chamber which allows me to catch up faster than expected. Meanwhile they are preparing for some event between Fairy World and Magitopia." said Timmy.

"We better get to the bottom of this!" said Mako.

"Uh Mako, aren't you forgetting something? You might look like Jules in Flashpoint but you're not her." said Takeru Shiba.

Just then Robbie was being curious and saw the Ika Origami. He was astonished at it while he was trying out Genta's sushi.

"Hey Genta that's some nice pet you have there." said Robbie.

"How's the sushi?" asked Genta.

Just then Robbie was being careless causing him to drop Genta's clock into the tank of Ika Origami. The Ika Origami screamed in pain.

"Can't you be more careless HUH?!" said Genta angrily.

"Yikes I got to get out of here!" screamed Robbie.

"Same old Robbie, careless as ever. Good thing we are not in Yerba." said Jade.

Genta can be seen chasing Robbie out while Takeru Shiba facepalms.

"Can this fic get any weirder?!" said Takeru Shiba.

* * *

At the Sean Kang Studios, they were developing their pictures. Robert and Alex were there still discussing things. They were with Jasmine and Alex had his usual blank face expression when Sean was up to some drooling over hot chicks.

"Sean you might want to remember not to get fooled by pretty faces, I mean remember Hayate in Changeman who got deceived by Ahames who disguised herself as a human. You might not survive like he did." said Alex.

"Okay got it. I wonder what is really going on here?" said Robert.

"While you were gone, a parade was there." said Sean "Take a look at these pictures."

"Trixie Tang's really gorgeous but an evil force to be reckoned with. Ah a giant tower out of nowhere…" said Robert.

"That does sound like Bandora's planting the Satan Tower in Zyuranger to summon Dai Satan. I hope this isn't like what it is." said Alex.

"Bandora? Satan Tower?" asked Jasmine "Well I did remember when I was a kid and the Zyurangers were the reigning Super Sentai, thirteen children got kidnapped but I'm lucky not to be part of them. I better take this report to headquarters."

"But don't you think it's funny that for the past two episodes, there hasn't been a monster of the week? Checking at the tropes, we still lack the monster of the week." said Asuka.

"I know." said Alex "But maybe there will be now we're in the third episode. Sometimes the enemy wants to do different stuff…"

"Of course." said Sean.

"I do hope Patrick Star doesn't show up!" said Robert.

"He's just damn idiotic and too easy to corrupt. Whatever, I think he'll be too busy with Spongebob and Squidward fixing Bikini Bottom from all those destruction caused by Batcheed and Mr. Krabs." said Sean.

* * *

Meanwhile at Trixie's Paradise in her bathroom, Trixie was in a tub full of bubble bath. Just then it was time to call headquarters. It was from the high priest, Shitari.

"High priest Shitari…" said Trixie.

"Trixie will you put something on?!" said Shitari "Never mind, you're kinda covered with foam but how do you intend to do a backup plan?"

"Simple…" said Trixie "In fact, with Mandie on our side, it will be a piece of cake! As of right now, many have been misguided and are now doing stuff. With the hallucinogens, they will be easy to indoctrinate into the ways of the Gedoushu."

"Well then, make sure you succeed and don't' hesitate to kill anybody whose loyalty wavers. Signing out." said Shitari.

"Yes high priest." said Trixie who then prepared to put something on.

Trixie was then delighted. A scene of misguided teenagers robbing banks and other burning buildings was there.

* * *

Trixie just then wore her outfit. She was with Veronica, Remy, Tad and Chad. Their aide appeared namely Mandie.

"Hey look it's Mandy…" said Tad.

"Yeah right, this is our aide she's hot… Mandy…" said Chad.

"That's Man-DIE!" said Mandie.

"She's scary!" said Tad and Chad embracing each other.

"Well Trixie, how's she supposed to help?" asked Veronica.

"Silly Veronica, we need some help. The Super Sentai will destroy us too early if we don't get a monster of the week like the last two episodes." said Trixie "Now then Man-die… , we knew of your want for Mark Chang, we can find him." said Trixie.

"She's right. Now here's the payment Mandie." said Remy.

"Good." said Mandie "But first, I want Mark Chang's throne!"

* * *

At the Shinken Café, it seemed to be another day. Just then the Victorious Gang was there. Joe Hayasaka was included for the trip. Tori was somewhat baffled and falling in love with Joe Hayasaka even if he made her cry. However they had some message.

_Careful Tori, he's another Ryder Daniels. _said Tori to herself.

"Hello guys." said Takeru Shiba.

"Well yeah…" said Joe Hayasaka "For one, that parade really had it. I would admit though that girl was hot…"

"Tripping on older women huh?" said Tori stepping on his foot with a hint of jealousy.

"So you finally have feelings for me?" said Joe Hayasaka.

"No." said Tori denying she actually had part of her enjoying that kiss.

Cat was sobbing which raised attention to some.

"Hey Cat what's the matter?" asked Robbie.

"Nothing…" said Cat.

"Hey you got those communicators too?" asked Addie.

"We all do." said Tori "For one though, I think we all can be heroes even if we can't it's morphin' time or henshin."

"We've got a case to crack." said Mako "We better plan it one way or another. Remember we can't disturb other Toku franchises in other realities to come here."

* * *

Gai Ikari can be shown in a mysterious chamber. It was like Philip's library in Kamen Rider W and only he had that power.

"Chosen one…" said Aka Red.

"Aka Red…" said Gai Ikari.

"Well behold your powers, you had the power of the sixth rangers but now in this library you will have the power of accessing the database of Super Sentai. Do try to keep an eye on Sean will ya before he writes any more stupid fics?" said Aka Red.

"Roger." said Aka Red.

Just then Gai Ikari was trying to get familiarize with the Super Sentai Encyclopedia's contents and some various resources. He then got access to past tactics.

"The book of past tactics…" said Gai Ikari "This should help prepare them to defeat that cult."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Super Sentai Hall of Legends, a plan was about to hatch as Gai Ikari had returned. The Victorious Gang were brought there along with Jasmine. Four more Sentai girls appeared for the job namely Nanami, Ranru, Sakura and Mako. Dana was also there too with her father's permission who believed that she will be at good hands with Sean together with the i-Carly gang. Robert and Mark Chang were there too. Timmy Turner and Tootie were there too.

"Hey how did we get teleported so fast?" asked Nanami.

"This technology baffles me." said Ranru.

"Actually I chose you for this mission." said Aka Red "Sean and Alex came up with a plan and I approved of it."

"So what's the plan?" asked Mako.

"It's not really simple." said Aka Red "At first I thought Sean's plan was pretty stupid and goofy but we need to do it. We need to get some people to suit up like sluts."

"Really?!" said Nanami baffled.

"Well it's all about infiltration." said Gai Ikari "Me and Sean talked it over before sending you here. He agreed. If you know this one, Nanami is a mistress of infiltration and Ranru knows cosplaying like Alex does. Since we are encountering a pub, blending in is very important.

"I never did slut cosplay before." said Ranru.

"Well we're forming for now an all girl Sentai team which will be led by Nanami. It's complicated but remember we are entering a bar and this… well Sean and Alex will go along with other volunteers." said Gai Ikari.

"Well we do need other girls to suit up… and other guys to pretend to be bad boys." said Alex who then looked at Joe Hayasaka.

"What? Suit up like whores?" asked Sam.

"That doesn't sound good." said Addie.

"Wait… no! No way I'm going to do that, that pervert Damian may just be there!" said Tori.

"Are you crazy? Mandie's escaped Yugopotamia and you expect me to be there?" asked Mark Chang.

"No choice really." said Alex "Tori better suit up."

"What?" said Tori "Okay, you owe me one later!"

Just then Nanami can be seen with Jasmine, Ranru, Sakura and Mako dressed up in very skimpy clothing as whores. It made them feel uncomfortable. The others to follow were Addie and Tori. Cat, Trina, Carly, Sam and Jade were dressed up as waitresses.

"This doesn't… seem right…" said Mako embarrassed about wearing really skimpy clothes like she did the last time.

"Just hang on…" said Nanami "Well this is disguise Mako…"

"Mark just use your fake-i-fier." said Timmy.

"That's right." said Tootie "Well time to turn you into Rick Perfection."

"Woah I remember that disguise!" said Timmy.

"And me kissing you a lot." said Tootie.

"It's all in the past Tootie, I'm glad to have you." said Timmy.

"Oh wait." said Aka Red "If you need any help, don't hesitate to use the Super Sentai Ball."

* * *

The evening at Trixie's Paradise had begun. The girls who were meant to disguise as waitresses had entered the place. Meanwhile Alex was with Dana, Sean was with Addie, Tori was with Joe Hayasaka much to Cat's dismay and Robert was with Sam. They had to look like rich playboys. It was a huge entertainment day. Mark Chang entered in the guise of "Rick Perfection" which Timmy used long ago.

"So what's up babe?" said Robert.

"Hey you really look kinda cute, why don't you just join us?" said Sam.

Addie and Dana were also doing their rather playful parts. Alex felt like it wasn't his type. Dana and Addie didn't feel good about the part either but they had some acting lessons.

"Hey there handsome…" said Dana as she began to fondle Alex.

"Aaaahh…" said Alex as he pretended to be intoxicated.

_We did get pass the Bouncer, now we must prepare to stop this cursed movement. _said Sean while Addie was on top of him and he was fondling her breasts. Addie felt uncomfortable about it and was pretty upset Mako set her up in a way.

_That should serve Addie right. _said Mako.

Meanwhile Tori and Joe Hayasaka had to do their act well.

_Hee hee, this feels like fun. _said Joe Hayasaka.

_Oh brother, why do I have to entertain him and not the Cat? Wait why Cat? Grrrr… I can't believe I'm now crushing on this guy… _said Tori.

Freddie and Carly were acting as waitresses serving food. For Freddie he seemed to have feelings for Sam still but it seemed to be Sam had developed feelings for Robert. Freddie and Carly were disguised as waiters serving some food to Addie and Sean.

Meanwhile a lot of unidentified whores were with "Rick Perfection" but he had to be careful.

"Girls be careful for even the slightest hug can cause me to short…" said "Rick Perfection".

"You're just becoming more irresistible." said the whores.

* * *

Meanwhile Nanani, Ranru, Jasmine, Sakura and Mako were entertaining the Alienizer guests. The drinks were laced with hallucinogens to get them conditioned to accept the rule of Gedoushu.

_Sam is doing a good job as a whore like Freddie and Carly are doing theirs. Now what would Jules in Flashpoint do at this point? _said Mako as she was flirting with a drunk guest.

Sakura on the other hand was trying to keep her cool. Ranru was preparing some antidote to cure the guests.

_Well then, that's Mandie all right, we've checked her up and now she is approved for deletion. But we got to wait until she springs up. _said Jasmine.

* * *

On another part, Addie suddenly saw her parents and brother getting drunk. Along with them were Timmy's parents.

_Mom… dad… _said Addie.

Sean saw Addie's parents. He was pretty sure it was them. Timmy and Tootie were trying to snap Mr. and Mrs. Turner from their trance.

"Down with Dinkleberg!" said Dad.

"That's right dear." said Mom.

Chester and AJ were also there, enjoying the scenario.

"Chester, AJ you two better get out of here." said Timmy.

"Sorry Timmy, this is the path to manhood!" said Chester.

"Right or do you want to return to being won't grow up Timmy Turner?" said AJ while intoxicated.

"Mom! Dad! You better get out of here!" said Timmy.

"No son, we're celebrating here! WOOHOO!" said Dad.

Addie was frustrated about her parents but she tried not to break out into tears. She wanted to use her scream only for emergency purposes.

* * *

Just then it happened that Veronica was about to make an announcement on the stage.

"Behold everyone, the time has come. The beautiful Trixie Tang!" said Veronica.

Tad and Chad were dancing while sprinkling flower petals with Veronica. Hypnotic music played at the screen and Trixie was already appearing on stage doing an erotic dance. She was dressed in a harlot's attire. Remy was paying up the band to do the music.

"WOOHOO!" said the guests.

"AAAAHHHHH…." said Chester and AJ.

But Timmy was already immune to Trixie's dancing and toxic. Just then, it was time for Trixie to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the dawn of the new age will be coming. Let's give a toast to the highest one!" said Trixie.

"Let's give a toast!" said Tad and Chad.

Everybody began to drink unaware that Ranru had poured some antidote into the water.

"Isn't that Rick Perfection?" asked Trixie "Long have I waited for Rick Perfection!"

"Uh…" said "Rick Perfection".

But the air of passion that Trixie provided shorted out the transformation, revealing it was Mark Chang.

"What Rick Perfection was… Mark Chang all along?! Security! There are infidels here!" said Trixie screaming.

* * *

Just then Mandie came in to claim her reward that was Mark Chang.

"Well thanks for saving me the trouble of finding him, now prepare for real wedded bless and we are getting married for REAL!" said Mandie.

Mandie drew her flaming sword, hissing and she wore her battle armor. Mark Chang was scared.

"Hey stop it Mandie!" said Timmy Turner "Trixie, how could you betray the Earth?"

"Well Timmy you former buck tooth but still a loser… the dawn for a new age has come and you are definitely not in it!" said Trixie.

"That's right Timmy." said Remy "Well join with us…"

"I'll never join my sister in this cult." said Tootie.

"What? Why aren't the people intoxicated? What's going on? Drat…" asked Trixie.

Just then Nanani, Ranru, Jasmine, Sakura and Mako came on stage. Nanami dropped the clothes changing bomb to alter their uniform into their regular attires.

"I did." said Ranru "We disguised as temple whores and discovered you placed some hallucinogens. Then I put the antidote, quite easy I'm a walking laboratory."

"Well then since I can't have Rick Perfection, I have chosen…" said Trixie "Sean Kang!"

"Really?" said Sean Kang.

"That's right. In fact, you look like the ideal person I'd like to take for my consort." said Trixie.

"Sean you're not thinking…?!" said Alex "Damn it! As always beautiful women always get him!"

"Why yes…" said Sean who had a plan on his sleeve to distract Trixie.

"Well then, Mandie you take care of things from here so you can be with your Mark Chang… I'll be going to try and get my new consort." said Trixie.

"Trixie…" said Sean "Well let's go my love."

_Has Sean lost his head?! _said Alex fuming.

"Anything the matter Alex?" asked Dana.

"That's what!" said Alex.

"I think Sean has a plan." said Dana.

"He told you but he never told me, drat! Just be careful about him Dana, he's a womanizer." said Alex.

The people were suddenly de-drugged.

* * *

Just then the girls were ready to become a girl power team for now.

"Okay girls, the monster of the week has finally arrived, now let's take care of this!" said Nanami.

"Roger! Huh!"

"Ninpuu Shinobi Change!"

"Burtosaur Change!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Boukenger Start Up!"

"One Stroke Imperial Report!"

'Nanami, Ranru, Jasmine, Sakura and Mako became a girl power team for Super Sentai. It's your time to shine girls.'

"The water dances, the waves jump; Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

"Dashing with courage! Abare Yellow!"

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"The Deep Adventurer! Bouken Pink!"

"The same Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"We are.."

"SUPER SENTAI GIRLS!"

Some explosion happened at the back.

* * *

Meanwhile Sean was with Trixie were in a private room, a hotel where Sean was distracting Trixie. He knew Trixie's unbridled passion could distract her.

"Well Trixie, I've never seen anybody as gorgeous as you are." said Sean.

"Tell me you will be mine…" said Trixie as she began to do some seductive gesture.

"Well should I tell you how pretty you are?" said Sean.

As Sean thought, Trixie was getting distracted.

_That's right Trixie, soon enough you'll end up crying like you never cried before. You could have been there to booby trap the girls but you're so going down. _said Sean.

* * *

Back to the girls, a group of SPD soldiers at the Earth branch were capturing the whores without including the intended decoys. Alex was meanwhile pissed at Sean's "stupidity".

"What does Sean think spiriting off with Trixie like that?" said Alex.

Umeko arrived with a team to capture the whores. They had arrested the whores as they tried to escape the battle.

"So where's Sean?" asked Umeko.

"He spirited off with Trixie… I dunno what's wrong with that due. Man am I so disappointed in him…" said Alex.

Addie, Dana, Tori and Sam were dressed back to normal. Freddie and Sam were still in their waiter outfits. Joe Hayasaka was there too.

"Well the fight is still going on inside the pub." said Joe Hayasaka "Relax Sean has a plan."

* * *

Back to the fight, the girls were showing they could handle Mandie.

"You girls think you are so tough but I'm tougher! I'm Princess Mandie!" said Mandie as she wielded her sword.

"Not so much anymore sister!" said Hurricane Blue and Shinken Pink as they broke the evil warrior's sword.

"Prepare to taste my lasers!" said Mandie as she prepared her lasers.

"SPD Swat Mode!" said Deka Yellow as she was dressed in SWAT Mode.

Deka Yellow then fired her SWAT Rifle at Mandie destroying her laser weapons.

"I'll scratch you off with my nails!" said Mandie but Abare Yellow prepared her Ptera Daggers breaking her nails.

"My nails! My nails!" said Mandie "No not my nails!"

"Hydro Shooter! Cool off Mandy!" said Bouken Pink as she fired at Mandie.

"No! Enough!" cried out Mandie "Have mercy!"

"You want to know what the court thinks about you?" said Deka Yellow "For interplantery destruction, more murdering lots of Yugopotaniams in an attempt to be queen, JUDGMENT"!

"DELETE APPROVED!"

"Now for the Super Sentai Ball to finish off the monster of the week!" said Hurricane Blue who then prepared the Super Sentai Ball to finish off Mandie.

The five girls passed the Super Sentai Ball to each other. Hurricane Blue was going to finish the move with a kick which hit Mandie.

"Drat! But I'll still…" said Mandie but she felt like her body was about to explode "How can this be? NO!"

Mandie fell down the ground and exploded. It was the first monster of the week this delusional fan fic had. The girls powered down after the death of Mandy ahem Mandie.

"Phew that was a night." said Nanami.

"But Sean, didn't he run off with Trixie?" asked Sakura.

"He did, it was all part of his plan." said Mako winking her eyes.

"Really?" said Jasmine "Oh do you think Sean has a crush on you?"

"I don't think so." said Mako "But I definitely will try to get Addie and him together."

"I smell a fan wars coming!" said Sakura.

* * *

Back to Trixie, she was still distracted. The seductress was getting scorned. She and Sean were alone while Remy, the Bouncer, Tad, Chad and Veronica were somewhere away from the battle.

"So what do you say, join us or not?" said Trixie "Come now sweetums…"

Sean got the text message that said, "MANDIE IS DEAD."

_That's my girls! _said Sean looking at the text message.

"Hey Trixie…" said Sean as he charmed her "The answer is no."

"WHAT?! You dare refuse me?" said Trixie.

"Sorry, I distracted you since I was aware you had booby trapped the place. Now Mandie is dead, let's see what Doukoku has to say and we're all alone together." said Sean "Seeya."

"Noooo! I can't believe I was beaten in my own game. SECURITY! Oh wait, I can't believe I even sent them off to have a private moment!" said Trixie.

_I'll show you Sean, NOBODY resists me! Nobody! Well I'll just blame Tad and Chad then… _said Trixie who was gaining feelings for him.

"Must resist temptation!" said Sean who then used his teleportation.

* * *

Back to the scene of the crime, Sean returned while Trixie's Paradise was condemned. Alex was somewhat still angry and disappointed. Alex was dressed up as Doggie Kruger his favorite Dekaranger. Vans were filled with whores.

"Just shut up! How could you hide that plan from me?" said Alex.

"Well you know the classic line – to deceive your friends, you must deceive your enemies first. Remember Ryu's plan in Jetman?" said Sean.

"Right. Sorry for fuming like that." said Alex while he was still wondering why Sean would only confide secrets with girls.

Just then the five girls appeared – Nanami, Ranru, Jasmine, Sakura and Mako. Tori, Addie, Sam, Dana, Carly, Freddie, Timmy, Tootie, Robert and Joe Hayasaka appeared. Cat, Jade and Trina were still in their waitress outfits.

"Well the job is done. To be honest Trixie did booby trap the place you know." said Sean "I discovered it at the last minute she wanted to make sure Mandie won. Oh by the way Mako, I think you really did a good job like Jules did in Flashpoint."

"No need to flatter." said Mako "I was just doing my job."

"And that what you said makes you as good as Jules." said Sean.

"Typical Sentai villain traps." said Sakura "Well Sean, we owe you one."

"Hey Sakura what about you and me…?!" said Sean.

"Oh brother!" said Alex as he face palmed himself yet again.

"Sorry I don't date playboys like you!" said Sakura as she did a judo flip on Sean.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" said Sean.

Dana seemed concerned about Sean as well as she helped him up. Addie was on the other hand still thinking about Takeru Shiba.

Mark Chang was in his human guise again.

"Well thank you girls for saving me from Mandie… now I can go back to Yugopotamia." said Mark Chang.

"No problem Mark." said Jasmine.

"It's been a night." said Timmy "Well one childhood mistake corrected."

"Shall we go out on a date tomorrow?" asked Tootie.

"Sure Tootie." said Timmy "I'm glad me and Trixie never ended up together."

Meanwhile Sam was talking with Robert.

"Well I just thought that was kinda funny." said Sam.

"Hee hee…" said Robert "Well I'm just glad you're not a whore."

"Thanks." said Sam "However I wonder where did Cat go to?"

Cat can be seen hopping merrily and giggling chasing after an ice cream truck.

"Oh brother!" said Sam "Shall we chase her?"

"Of course." said Robert "Hop on the motorcycle."

* * *

Meanwhile Addie was having a touching reunion with her family. They were now freed from the curse of the cult.

"Mom! Dad! Ben!" said Addie.

"Addie we're so sorry." said Jeff.

"Well I forgive you mom, dad, brother…" said Addie.

Sean then entered while trying to recover from Sakura's attack.

"Well Addie we do have a vacant space for rent for your family." said Sean "So what do you say?"

"Thanks." said Addie "Well Sean, thanks for helping me recover my family."

"My dad would be glad to hire you people. That way you can pay up for the rent." said Dana.

"I'd work at the Shinken Café." said Ben.

"I'll continue working there to help up with the rent." said Addie.

"Suits me." said Ben and Sue.

"Hey where's Mom and Dad?" asked Timmy.

"Dunno maybe they ran off again." said Tootie.

"Screw it!" said Timmy.

However Mako wasn't very pleased with the idea that Addie was going to work at the Shinken Café as the Tamako-Takaddie fan wars would begin. Meanwhile Freddie and Carly were having better feelings for each other. Sam apparently may soon date Robert.

* * *

At Doukoku's fortress, Doukoku was punishing Trixie and her minions for her failed plan.

"Forgive me Master Doukoku!" said Trixie bowing down very low as she was hurt.

"Are you okay Trixie?" asked Veronica who also had her fair share of the punishment.

"I can't believe you fell for the enemy, what do you think you are? If you can't get rid of your crush on him, I might as well imprison you in an ice coffin so you can contemplate your errors while you are frozen." said Doukoku.

"Please master, spare Trixie our highest one! Woops!" said Tad and Chad together.

"What did you say? How dare you declare Trixie higher than me? Very well then I will kill you both myself!" said Doukoku as he fired some dangerous energy blasts at them.

"We love you Trixie!" shouted Tad and Chad as Doukoku dropped a huge stalagmite threatening to kill them.

"Please sire, don't let us die like this! Bouncer help us!" begged Tad and Chad together.

"Sorry boys, no can do. My loyalties are to Master Doukoku now." said the Bouncer.

Remy Buxaplenty can also be seen receiving some painful blasts.

"No more chances as betrayal results to the ultimate death!" said Doukoku as he finished off both Tad and Chad, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

"I hope this will serve as an example to those who will dare betray me or refuse me!" said Doukoku.

"I have a new plan de aru…" said Batcheed "Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen and Pearl have prepared this. We will make sure Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward will die for refusing to join us. We could have increased our ratings through Spongebob but he betrayed us, de aru."

"You better succeed!" said Doukoku.

Just then an army of Ugatz was prepared, to be lead by Pearl. Trixie was still on the floor, pretty beaten up.

"Mwahahahaha!" laughed Pearl evilly with an evil smile.

* * *

The crime scene was then labeled as a condemned building. Meanwhile a new space was made a Toku store which was revealed to be the "Nickelodeon Toku Shop" which was operated by Butch Hillenburg appeared – despite he can be such a cheapskate he was well loved by Tokusatsu fans. Sean, Asuka and Alex were helping out with Dana. Alex was dressed up as Kamen Rider Agito.

"Well Trixie's Paradise is gone… got her suckered though she'll be back." said Sean.

"I hope you're not going to keep playing with fire. Trixie's pretty dangerous you know and I think she really has a crush on you." said Dana out of concern.

"That's right." said Alex.

Gai Ikari was there gushing with excitement. He was happy to see the town freed from the cult's influence for now.

"Woohoo!" said Gai Ikari happily jumping for joy while he was holding on a Kamen Rider plushie.

"I got to train Freddie, Sam and Carly to be careful about their delusions because they might crash into the sun. I really just need to figure out what caused the events that happened since episode one up to this one, the third episode. I just figured out that we might be in an entire delusion itself." said Asuka.

'As the Super Sentai and Nickelodeon enter into a crossover resulted by a delusion, what dangers will await them. Will such actions affect us in the real world? Will Sean stop drooling over various girls? What will Trixie do? What is Alex's next cosplay plan? What will the worshipers of Doukoku do next? Stay tuned.'

Spongebob can be seen laughing at the bottom of the screen with the sign "Up Next".

* * *

End notes:

Well for one, I just thought that Trixie Tang can be a reference to Ial but in a villainous way as well as to Malshina except she's hotter. Also I thought that drugs and hallucinogens are one of the many ways cults can control their members. Also much hate fic elements were removed as observed that Sam Puckett isn't a whore- Im a Creddie fan but I don't go around fighting Seddie fans.


	4. Engine Road to Safety

**Chapter 4- Engine Road to Safety!**

'At the Bikini Bottom, something was about to happen. Something that we'll never see on Spongebob on TV… what would it be?'

Spongebob can be seen taking his driving exam, but this time no damages were done. He was now driving carefully and having reached the finish line. The Go-ongers and Robert were there watching him. Every land person was wearing an air helmet.

"How did I do Mrs. Puff?" asked Spongebob.

"See for yourself…" said Mrs. Puff "Congratulations Spongebob, you passed!"

"Yehey!" said the Go-ongers.

"I don't know what to say but CONGRATULATIONS!" said Squidward.

"Woohoo!" said Patrick.

"Finally I'm free from Spongebob! Yipee!" said Mrs. Puff.

"I did it! I did it!" said Spongebob as he got his boating license.

The Go-ongers, Go-on Wings, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy all took a picture together with Mrs. Puff.

"We better get going… oh wait… I gotta be going. I'm gonna marathon that Kamen Rider Agito DVD I bought." said Sandy.

"Wait, I prefer Kamen Rider Kiva." said Squidward "That show improved my clarinet playing."

Sean was there to take a picture of the event called "Spongebob Squarepants Finally Passes Boating School After So Many Seasons".

* * *

Back to the surface world some time later, Sean and Alex were discussing stuff that happened in this crossover. Alex was dressed up as Yukito in Abaranger. They were eating some Indian curry with Carly, Sam and Freddie at the Dino Curry. Sean's sister Asuka was there too.

"So far we've got one monster of the week but I wonder if a new one will turn out." said Sean.

"But something tells me this crossover isn't right… or not. In fact I feel like we'll collide into the sun." said Alex.

"I don't know about this guys but I am getting worried about Robert. He hasn't come back from Bikini Bottom yet." said Sam.

"I smell love." said Alex jokingly "Screwing you…"

"Well it's been kinda peaceful but in Super Sentai, it's time like these when the enemy is up to another desperate plan… you know these villains all came back from Hell you know and now they're desperate for revenge." said Sean.

"Right bro." said Asuka "However, I wonder how you three are doing. How are the delusions coming to create a new show?"

"Not quite. In fact me, Carly and Sam crashed into the sun in our minds." said Freddie.

"Maybe I should talk with Cat some more…" said Sam.

"I thought we were going to die when we deluded about heading towards the sun." said Carly.

"Wait I've got to go with Dana. She's calling. Gotta reply." said Sean.

_Well at least Sean's not here to try and hit with Ranru! But I wonder why Dana's always dragging him along a lot. Hee hee, well I guess he and Dana can make a great couple. Addie's a brat. _said Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Los Angeles one can see Takeru Shiba, Addie and Mako moving with their company van. They were out to pick some fresh supplies.

"Well we're going to pick some fresh supplies for our grocery and café." said Takeru Shiba "All clear."

Addie and Mako were buying some flowers for the Shinken Café.

"Well what flowers do you think will be good?" asked Addie who was picking up some jasmine flowers.

"These might be good enough." said Mako picking up some roses.

Just then a huge gust of wind hit. Sound of Pearl Krabs' laughter could be heard. Much to Takeru Shiba's surprise, the wind was strong enough to blow everybody's clothes off that was facing that direction.

"This can't be good!" said Takeru Shiba as he saw Addie and Mako in their barest moments but for censorship purposes, nobody gets to see anything lower than the shoulders.

"I can't believe we're…" said Addie covering herself.

"Don't say it or we'll lose our ratings!" said Mako.

"This isn't good!" said Takeru Shiba face palming at the situation.

Both Addie and Mako were blushing in shame.

* * *

Meanwhile Sean and Dana were doing some shopping for supplies. Just then they started seeing some restaurants that have gotten demolished. Just then Krusty Krab outlets started to spring out replacing them.

"This must be another of the cult's evil movement. I know that sign anywhere, that's Mr. Krabs that greedy crab!" said Sean.

Just then they saw a lot of people covering their privates as they lost their clothes in the disaster. Some wore the barrels they could find.

"Help! Help!" said the people.

"This is awful. We better check." said Dana.

Dana and Sean ran across Takeru Shiba who looking backwards only to find Addie and Mako in their barest moments. Sean was trying to flirt with Addie who was shying away in shame as she was totally uncovered.

"Not. Another. Move." said Dana pulling Sean's ears.

_Does she think we're dating? _ said Sean.

Takeru Shiba then prepared some barrels for him, Addie and Mako to wear. Takeru Shiba, Addie and Mako wore them quickly.

"We better get these emergency barrels to people." said Takeru Shiba as he prepared more barrels to dress up people who had lost their clothes that day.

A huge line of people were lining up. Just then Sean saw Tori in her barest moments as well as the other Victorious Gang.

"Will you stop staring at me?" said Tori.

"Wow…" said Sean looking at Tori.

"Not another word." said Dana as she elbowed Sean unconscious.

"Hey girl…" said Joe Hayasaka "Can we get some barrels please? We're all well I can't say the word here…"

"Here you go." said Dana.

"This is really more embarrassing than what you people did in trying stop my Robarazzi." said Robbie.

"I'd agree." said Beck.

"No doubt about it." said Jade.

"I think this is fun." said Cat who already was wearing her barrel now.

"This is a major catastrophe never before in Super Sentai History. Looking at it thiiiiiis is a job for the Goooo-ongers!" said Gai Ikari who was also wearing his barrel outfit.

* * *

'Sean was right for at that very moment, at some evil lair, Batcheed was now talking with Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Pearl and Karen… for their next evil move.'

The Bikini Bottomites were wearing their water helmets. Mr. Krabs was getting to his insane side with all that money.

"Demolition done, reporting for duty sir! So when am I getting paid?!" said Pearl who was with a group of Ugatz.

"Nope, a promotion means you get less paid." said Mr. Krabs "Here's wacky bucks!"

"Dad you're cheap and after all the pain you put me through to be part of the demolition derby you don't pay me anything." said Pearl.

"As promised, here's a million dollars de aru!" said Batcheed.

"Yipee!" said Pearl Krabs.

"Now then, we must proceed with the city demolition deby and put Krusty Krabs outlets in the place of the destroyed restaurants. That way, we can appeal to the gluttony of people and their desire for rage and it is killing two birds with one stone, de aru." said Batcheed.

* * *

At Doukoku's fortress, one can see Doukoku getting angry at everyone. He was upset at their failures. Batcheed returned to the base.

"I hope this plan works well Batcheed! You know how impatient I am with failure. Remember the fate of Tad and Chad." said Doukoku.

"Indeed sire, we have installed Krusty Krab outlets everywhere. People who eat the delicious taste of a Krabby Patty will be hypnotized into following us. Then the demolition derby will become an effective weapon against the Super Sentai, de aru." said Batcheed.

"Now don't forget, make sure Mr. Krabs doesn't steal any of the money for the temple funds, if he does dispose of him." said Doukoku.

"At once Doukoku-sama, de aru…" said Batcheed.

"This plan will definitely be effective Doukoku-sama. Soon enough, we will start demolishing the Super Sentai bases that were relocated during the start. That way, we will also have an easier time getting rid of other heroes." said Shitari.

"Let's just wait and see." said Doukoku "I have had enough of your failures. I might start banishing officers soon!"

Meanwhile other officers who were yet to be sent had their own plans.

* * *

At the Sean Kang Studio, Asuka was kind of crying over the situation that had happened in the city.

"WAH!" said Asuka "I can't believe the Groovie Smoothie has been destroyed."

"What's the matter professor?" asked Freddie "What the?"

"Now it's replaced by the Krusty Krab…" said Sam "NOOOOO!"

"Calm down Sam." said Carly "No wait, no not every other place. No!"

"Guys calm down." said Asuka "I'm sure my brother and Alex may find a solution. The Super Sentai will win in the end. That is provided Sean isn't flirting out there with I can't say the word beautiful women."

* * *

At the Nickelodeon Press, Butch Hillenburg was preparing some cake. He then got distressed over the news that Sean and Dana had given him.

"What? How dare they destroy the free enterprise system and to be replaced by Krabby Patties?" said Butch Hillenburg.

"What's worse dad is that a demolition derby is being held. It's basically destroying the peace of the neighborhood." said Dana.

"The Super Sentai will definitely plan it… the Go-ongers will be the perfect choice against such a nuisance." said Butch Hillenburg.

"Boss, I'll gather more pictures." said Sean.

"Do anything to expose this evil." said Butch Hillenburg.

* * *

The city was in riot while Krusty Krab outlets were filled with customers. Each branch was run by an Ugatz for a cashier and a series of Ugatz fry cooks and waiters. Just then the idiots Mom and Dad were there too.

"Hey honey this place is great!" said Dad.

"You're right dear. The burger tastes so heavenly." said Mom.

"Krabby Patties rule!" said Dad.

Just then Sheldon Dinkleberg came in.

"Hi Mr. Turner!" said Sheldon.

"DINKLEBERG!" said Dad.

What people didn't realize was that they were really being drugged.

* * *

Mr. Krabs was in his office counting the money flowing in like crazy. He was even going more insane than ever as his love for money consumed him.

"The funds are here…" said one of the Ugatz bringing in a cart full of dollars.

"Those demolition derby contestants make a whole lot of money." said Mr. Krabs "Now for the song number…"

"Not again!" said Plankton upset.

"Come on baby, let's just sing." said Karen.

"Yipee!" said Pearl "That was fun with the demolition derby."

They were now singing the song "Ka-Ching" from Spongebob when it talked about money.

"This is pathetic." said Plankton.

* * *

The Go-ongers were gathered at the Super Sentai Hall of Legends. Aka Red had gathered them with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy Cheeks. Robert appeared with them as well. They were with one of the Tokusatsu legends, Kyousuke Jinnai from Carranger. A small robot that worked with the Go-ongers namely Bomper was there.

'Important announcement- doesn't mean sempais otherwise seniors are coming back, doesn't mean they are fighting…'

"This doesn't look good." said Spongebob "According to reports, you can see that restaurants were demolished around Los Angeles, the Shinken Café is still standing but we don't know what's next."

"That gives me my concern." sand Kyousuke "Based on reports, an anthropomorphic whale named Pearl has been leading an army of robotic minions. Right now, youths have nothing to eat but Krabby Patty which is made from the choicest beef. But from what we know Mr. Krabs has also been stealing quality cows from New Zealand as well. Fortunately he didn't kill the Power Rangers in the process…"

"The solution is simple." said Bomper "If we can actually counter them… we do need only land patrol people. The Go-on Wings can patrol from the air since I believe these people will be cheating."

"Hey that means us Go-ongers." said Sosuke.

"But what about us?" said Patrick.

"Not to worry about." said Sandy "Patrick, Spongebob, Squidward… here's your own vehicles."

Spongebob and Patrick gushed at two demolition derby vehicles. Squidward felt a little indifferent.

"Isn't this great Squidward, we get to fight against evil together?" said Spongebob.

"Not great but if it's against Mr. Krabs, I'll go." said Squidward with lack of enthusiasm.

"Guys, we have to get that Krabby Patty formula. Such a delicious recipe t the wrong hands is really very dangerous." said Sosuke.

"Good luck dude." said Hiruto to Squidward.

* * *

What became from bad to worse in the city was that Mr. Krabs' plan was working so well. People were watching the demolition derby while the Krusty Krabs was springing hot like hotcakes. Mr. Krabs was counting the money like crazy. He was doing his trademark laugh.

"Well Karen, you're a much better cashier than Squidward." said Mr. Krabs.

"Hey Krabs, when am I getting my part of the bargain?!" said Plankton.

"None. All the money is mine! My financial genius to run a demolition derby in the city and put my restaurants everywhere is a piece of art. Nobody would want to eat at the Chum Bucket." said Mr. Krabs.

"I know." said Plankton "But I'm part of this. Where is my share?"

"None." said Mr. Krabs "Stop asking for money or I'll feed you to my daughter Pearl! And you can't have my formula either!"

"No not whales!" said Plankton cringing in fear.

"Oh boy, Mr. Krabs you've really snapped." said Karen.

Mr. Krabs was going more of a lunatic ever since he joined the cult. He was also stealing temple funds and putting them into his safe for "safekeeping".

"Well we've demolished enough restaurants, now to focus on our demolition derby business." said Mr. Krabs laughing like crazy.

Meanwhile Batcheed was setting up the plan. He was to make sure Mr. Krabs was going to get cooked soon.

_Mr. Krabs, you will get what you deserve real soon. _said Batcheed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shinken Café, Takeru Shiba was reading the newspaper that a demolition derby had occurred within the city.

"We're in trouble." said Takeru Shiba but this time he had nothing to spit out.

"What's the matter sir?" asked Ben.

"Well simple, there's a new demolition derby and they are using this city as its base. This is one of the most wacky but lethal schemes ever. People are registering for it." said Takeru Shiba.

Meanwhile Addie and Mako refused to talk about their unfortunate incident. Fortunately they were clothed this time but were keeping an eye for stuff. Just then a familiar face came in, it was the Super Sentai legend Takeru of Maskman a.k.a. Red Mask.

'Takeru, full name unknown. Once Hikari Sentai Maskman's famed Red Mask, he had become the manager of the Sugata Motors. Now you readers are left to speculate who he married… did he and Ial end up together, comment!'

"Takeru-sempai, long time no see." said Takeru Shiba.

"Well I'm just here to say that we're trapped in a game of demolition derby. I sent the Go-ongers to deal with this problem. I had appeared in several broadcasts mentioning the incident of the derby and now misguided youths are risking their necks, others have died horrible deaths. I have sent the Go-ongers to stop the madness now." said Takeru.

"We're all getting geared up here sempai." said Takeru Shiba "Now to hope for the best the Go-ongers stop this madness."

* * *

The Go-ongers were with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward in an attempt to stop the demolition derby. This was going to be a very risky move but they had to do what they had to do. Now a huge stadium was in the middle of the city where Mr. Krabs was making his attraction.

"Step right up folks. Step right up." said Mr. Krabs via stereo "Welcome to the grand demolition derby! Make a bet and take home a fortune!"

Sean was pretty keen on this. He was with Dana.

"Dana, tell your dad I'm going to take a scoop on this demolition derby some more. This should make another feature story." said Sean.

"Sean, be careful." said Dana "Don't worry, I have saved the files you had pictured the last time."

Just then Alex appeared dressed up as Riki Honoo from Turboranger.

"Hey dude, I'm here to help you out. You might need my ninjutsu trick soon." said Alex.

"Thanks Alex." said Sean.

"Well I just thought maybe you and Dana could try out a relationship some other time." said Alex.

"Quit it Alex." said Sean.

Dana bade Alex goodbye. She was going back to her father Butch Hillenburg.

* * *

Inside the stadium various hoodlums filled it. The Go-ongers were already prepared to counter the grand champion Pearl Krabs.

"I don't like this place, it's not smile-smile." said Saki.

"Not to mention, there are a lot of hoodlums in it. We should get them arrested as soon as possible." said Gunpei.

"I just want to spin." said Hant.

"Guys, we need to concentrate." said Spongebob.

"Now listen Go-ongers you might want to keep concentrated, especially you Spongebob you might go back to square one." said Mrs. Puff.

"Ai ai Mrs. Puff." said Spongebob.

Patrick was just drooling while Squidward was just being sullen.

Mr. Krabs suddenly stood out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, is anybody still going to dare to go against me darling daughter Pearl? Who will have the guts? Very well then, let the show begin." said Mr. Krabs.

* * *

Somewhere at the arena, Sean, Robert and Alex were at the topmost position. Sean had upgraded his camera to take pictures of the Go-ongers.

"Wait, that's it… the biggest moment. Pearl Krabs is heading… for the battle." said Sean.

_Sean sure takes pictures at the most awkward moments. I hope he doesn't die at the tenth episode or later. I just hope he doesn't take pictures of women in their most private moments. _said Alex.

"I hope the Go-ongers will be fine." said Robert.

* * *

Magnificent lights appeared in the arena. Pearl Krabs the reigning champion finally stood out. The crowds cheered while other cringed. She was a force to be reckoned with. Many contestants had lost a lot when betting they could defeat Pearl. The Go-ongers arrived in spandex with their helmets off.

"Who wants to challenge me?" said Pearl ending it with an evil laugh.

"She is a monster of a whale…" said Sosuke.

"And scary…" said Saki "She is not smile smile!"

"You got that right." said Squidward.

"Well we got to beat that evil Pearl out of her machine!" said Spongebob.

"DUH…" said Patrick.

"Let's go on…" said Sosuke "Helmet on."

Plenty of hoodlums entered into the scenario. It was an entire round of demolition. They got into their Go-on Engines. Speedor, Bus-on, Bear V, Birca and Gunpherd were there in the more standard car size.

"We better go Speedor." said Go-on Red.

"Right there partner." said Speedor.

"Good luck guys…" said Sandy "Too bad I was too tired fixing all those engines so I ain't joining ya."

* * *

Back at the office, Mr. Krabs was already counting his money. It was almost time for his billionth dollar.

"Well Eugene, looks like we need to share the money." said Plankton.

"Quiet, I'm about to enjoy me daughter Pearl's assaults as she defeats even the Go-ongers to remind those nosy Super Sentai warriors to keep their nose off me business." said Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs, we are close to your billionth dollar. But don't you think the Go-ongers will beat us?" said Karen.

"Nonsense Karen, as you see it, Pearl has beaten every challenger." said Mr. Krabs who then began to imagine all the money he could earn but never spend.

* * *

The demolition derby began and Pearl knocked out all the other contestants in such a swift manner. Pearl was maniacally laughing as she cut through with ease.

"You're going down!" said Squidward as he attempted to ram Pearl but to no avail after he had defeated some of the other contestants with the Go-ongers, Spongebob and Patrick.

"Squidward don't!" said Spongebob.

"We have to end this quick!" said Squidward.

However as Squidward attempted to ram on Pearl, he was defeated.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Squidward as he was eliminated.

"It's my turn!" said Patrick laughing stupidly.

"PATRICK!" shouted out Spongebob and Hant.

"Patrick I'm going to join with you!" said Hant who then shad Birca spin round and round hoping to defeat Pearl.

"Patrick no! What the Hant is joining in too?!" said Renn.

"That's not Smile Smile." said Saki but as she was running course, she fell off balance and was also rammed by Pearl and Bear V hit Gunpherd sending Go-on Black out of the ring as well.

"You Super Sentai will never defeat me, Pearl! Mwahahahaha! Now to try and kill Spongebob!"

* * *

At the losers' area one can see Squidward, Patrick, Hant, Saki and Gunpei were there.

"She is a real monster." said Gunpei.

"She's not smile smile!" said Saki.

"We only have Spongebob, Renn and Sosuke left. Waahahahaha!" cried Squidward.

"Hey look, it looks like Spongebob is doing something." said Patrick.

"Spongebob?" said Mrs. Puff "If he can survive the last demolition derby, I don't see any reason why he can't."

"What in tarnation, can't believe that Pearl is spinning OUT OF CONTROL!" said Sandy.

* * *

Back to Sean and Alex, Sean was taking pictures again.

"This is getting interesting." said Sean.

"Danger does drive you huh? And to think of it you used to be such a coward as you said." said Alex.

"But poor Spongebob, look Pearl is about to murder him! That evil woman!" said Robert.

* * *

Back to the arena, Spongebob was being chased by Pearl violently as she attempted to murder him.

"Now to kill you Spongebob. Mwahahaha!" said Pearl as she chased Spongebob violently.

"No! No! No!" said Spongebob as Pearl was trying to murder him "Wait… if I can make her lose balance…"

Spongebob began driving like there was no tomorrow but this time with his newly acquired driving skills.

"What's Spongebob doing?" asked Sosuke.

"Listen Sosuke, I have a plan. Spongebob keep her busy." said Renn.

Go-on Blue began to drive Bus-on to release some slime he had prepared. Pearl slid off balance.

"DADDY!" screamed Pearl.

"Spongebob! Sosuke! Now ram Pearl!" said Renn.

"That's it!" said Spongebob.

"Sosuke and Spongebob double ram!"

Both Speedor and Spongebob's car collided into the knocked out of balance Pearl. But since it was done too hard, it sent Pearl catapulted into the sky and into outer space. She was spinning like crazy.

"Talk about crazy. This is funnier than the ending scene of Santa Claus: The Movie." said Spongebob.

"Well Mr. Krabs we won and it's over!" said Sosuke.

"Not quite you cheated." said Mr. Krabs "Now it's time for the biggest finale yet. You may have defeated me daughter but you'll never get me best thing in life me money!"

"What a scoundrel!" said Sosuke "He loves money more than his daughter!"

* * *

Mr. Krabs pressed the button at his office. Even Plankton and Karen thought he was going crazy.

"Oh boy!" said Plankton "Mr. Krabs we better get out of here."

"You crazy Plankton, the audience pay more for carnage!" said Mr. Krabs "Now the Go-ongers will die one way or another!"

* * *

"Well then, Go-ongers you are all going to die. This is a battle to the death! Release the Krabsbots, Pearlbots and Ugatz! For blood and gore in this show, an additional 10,000 dollars per head." said Mr. Krabs.

'The audience cheered for more carnage. An army of robots that looked like Mr. Krabs and Pearl appeared with some Ugatz. The Go-ongers went into the arena but this time decided to try a different role call for the moment. Only this time…'

"Well get them Go-ongers!" said Mrs. Puff "Guys it's morphin' time!"

"Guys it's morphin time!" said Sosuke.

The Go-ongers and the Go-on Wings used a different tag phrase than the usual "Let's Go-on." Now the Go-ongers were ready to fight.

Mach Full Force! Go-on Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-on Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-on Yellow!"

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-on Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Pressing forward on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-onger!"

"Break the Limit! Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Take Off! Go-On Wings!"

"Road Saber! Saber Spin Crash!" said Go-on Red as he attacked some of the Krabsbots and Ugatz.

"We need heavy artillery to deal with the Pearlbots! Garage Launcher!" said Go-on Blue "Launcher Starter!"

"Racing Bullet! Bullet Crash!" said Go-on Yellow as she used her move on some Krabsbots.

"Bridge Axe. Axe Touring." said Go-on Black as he cut through some Pearlbots.

"There's more coming! Cowl Laser, Laser High Beam!" said Go-on Black as he used the laser beam to destroy the Pearlbots and Krabsbots.

"Jet Dagger!" said Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver as they cut through the remaining minions.

"Guys we did have a delegated task from SPD. Mr. Krabs is approved for deletion." said Go-on Black.

"Let's go to his office and boil and butter that crab." said Go-on Red.

* * *

Meanwhile at the office, Mr. Krabs was trying to get back all his money. Unknown to them Inside the office, Mr. Krabs was getting hysterical.

"Money, daddy ain't gonna leave ya!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs forget the money, we better get out of here." said Plankton.

"That's right." said Karen.

"If the money ain't leaving with me, nobody's leaving!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Very well then, I will steal the Krabby Patty formula!" said Plankton as he took the bottle with the Krabby Patty formula in it.

"You ain't getting away with my prized money making recipe!" said Mr. Krabs as he chased Plankton, confused between his formula and the cash.

Just then Batcheed's voice can be heard.

"Mr. Krabs, you're not going anywhere. While we were doing accounting, you stole some of the money. Now die, de aru!" said Batcheed.

The iron shutter suddenly sealed Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Karen inside.

"NOOOOOO!" said Mr. Krabs.

* * *

'Just then the Go-ongers and the Go-on Wings went into the office this time with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward, Sean, Robert and Alex went with them too. They blew off the door as Mr. Krabs had no common sense that the Super Sentai can destroy regular iron doors… what a moron!'

"It's over Mr. Krabs! It's time to delete you!" said Go-on Red.

"That's right for countless crimes just to get money, the Special Police Dekaranger have authorized us to delete you." said Go-on Black.

The Krabby Patty formula fell out of balance and Spongebob got it.

"Spongebob you traitor how could you?" said Mr. Krabs.

"It's over Mr. K, your evil days are over." said Spongebob "Let's get him!"

"You love money more than your daughter, that's not smile smile." said Go-on Yellow.

"Please I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Let me live!" said Mr. Krabs.

"This is pathetic." said Squidward and Go-on Gold together.

"That's it Go-ongers do your worse!" said Plankton.

"Plankton we got to get out of here…" said Karen.

"Can't you see I'm dealing with the Go-ongers?" said Pearl.

"Why not deal with them another day?" said Karen angrily.

Just then Karen blinked red with a red alarm. It was the biggest sign ever of a disaster.

"Collision! Collision!" said Karen "Pearl is falling down here!"

Pearl re-entered the atmosphere shouting "DADDY! HELP!"

"Sweet Neptune! Not me money!" said Mr. Krabs.

"I love you Karen."

I love you Plankton."

"Guys evade!" said Go-on Blue "No counts, just evade!"

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, the Go-ongers and the Go-on Wings evaded. Pearl landed on Plankton, Karen and Mr. Krabs. Karen was in shambles, Plankton was a squished dead villain, Mr. Krabs had a severely cracked shell and Pearl was a dead whale. It was the end of them. The Go-ongers and the Go-on Wings powered down.

"Well we did evade but looking at the calculations, Pearl's hit was so great…" said Renn.

Sean, Alex and Robert appeared. Sean pictured the scene of Mr. Krabs' death along with Pearl, Plankton and Karen.

"That's the end of them." said Sean taking pictures "But seriously, it's been four episodes and we still haven't got a giant robot battle."

"Be careful what you ask for Sean." said Alex "But I'm sure the bad guys will think about enlarging monsters again when they're all desperate."

* * *

Just then outside the Special Police Dekaranger had arrested a lot of people. They ran into Ban and Hoji. They all got out of the stadium which was badly battered by the final battle in it.

"Hey Ban, Hoji…" said Sean "Well, thanks for coming in to help us."

"No problem, partners. After all you called us out." said Ban.

"Hey Ban, what about a race some other time?" said Sosuke.

"No problem dude." said Ban.

A lot of wayward youths were arrested for rehabilitation. The Go-ongers saw the beautiful sunset.

"Hey guys what about one more photo." said Sean.

"But first, COSPLAY!" said Alex as he donned a Speed Racer costume.

"That guy is amazing." said Sandy ending it with her trademark laugh.

"Uh guys gotta go ahead, Sam is calling me." said Robert.

"Sure thing." said Mrs. Puff "Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward let's all create a new restaurant."

"The secret formula is here safe and sound." said Spongebob holding the Krabby Patty formula.

"Oh wait, we better contact the Kamen Riders so we can produce that one movie!" said Patrick.

"Just be quiet about it!" said Squidward "Come on, let's pose already."

Sean took their photos to end the day. He was watching the beautiful sunset. Meanwhile Alex had his thoughts.

_Isn't it too early for the villains to get written off like this? _said Alex as he thought of the deaths of Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen and Plankton.

* * *

At the city the following day, one can see Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward all laboring to repair the damage with the Go-ongers and Go-on Wings using their Go-on Engines to repair the city. The wayward youths were also made to mix cement to repair some structures while some of the old restaurants were back.

"It does feel so good." said Squidward.

Patrick can be seen still goofing off. Hant decided to straighten him.

"No not like that Patrick." said Hant.

Sandy can be seen chopping wood with her karate.

"Hya hya hah!" said Sandy as she chopped for wood.

Mrs. Puff was also taking pictures of the event to commemorate their contribution.

_Well Spongebob can drive safely now, he's off my back and I'm glad he passed. _said Mrs. Puff.

Sean can be seen taking pictures of the scenery. Dana was there too with him as if they were a couple.

"Dad likes your pictures a lot. In fact, he was suggesting you pose some of them for your studio." said Dana.

"So where do you want to eat your lunch? I haven't seen Alex all day, he must be cosplaying as somebody again." asked Sean.

"What about just the two of us at the Dino Curry?" said Dana.

"Let's go shall we." said Sean as he prepared his Toyota van to go out with Dana.

* * *

Asuka was now at the Shinken Café, all happy that the Groovie Smoothie was able to move in there.

"Well I'm glad that not all restaurants were destroyed though. I guess Mr. Krabs got too cheap. But good thing now the Groove Smoothie is part of this franchise." said Asuka.

"Right professor. I just wonder how Mako and Addie are doing with cooking classes, hopefully Mako will improve more. I mean she already got the sushi thing right, letting her fail all over again is very silly and unnecessary." said Carly.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where Robert went." said Freddie.

"He hasn't called all day." said Sam.

Sam was angry at Robert for some crazy reason. Robert then came in to meet back with the i-Carly trio.

"Robert how could you just leave like that without telling me..?!" fumed Sam.

"Oh wait Sam, wait…" said Robert.

Robert can be seen being chased by Sam who was in a fit of rage.

'Now the Super Sentai and Nickelodeon heroes are gathering. But what is waiting for them… will Doukoku's evil plan prevail? Find out next time and stay tuned…'

Spongebob can be seen laughing at the bottom of the screen with the sign "Up Next".

* * *

End note:

Well that's that. I decided to let Spongebob pass his driving exam because I think it's painful torture not to let Spongebob improve. Also Mr. Krabs in here had "snapped" so he had to be gotten rid of considering the number of times he's crossed the moral event horizon after the Spongebob movie. I decided to get rid of Pearl, Plankton and Karen as well in order to improve Spongebob's life. Well this is the Go-onger chapter and I just thought of when am I going to have some giant robot battles soon. Also some possible teases are Sean/Dana, maybe Alex/Addie and Robert/Sam.

Also I purposely tagged "It's morphin' time" in here because of these facts. Go-onger's humor reminds me of MMPR and they have that helmet off thing which started in Power Rangers and was later copied into Super Sentai. Another, the phrase "It's morphin time!" was used in Gobusters which I feel shares similarities with Power Rangers RPM which is an adaptation of the rather silly Go-onger. Meanwhile I thought it's better Japan dubs Power Rangers RPM than Power Rangers Samurai.


	5. Supah Hurricanger

**Chapter 5- Supah Hurricanger**

'It has been some time since the delusional crossover started. Now something else is happening aside from the Dana seems to like Sean, Alex's cosplaying, the three love triangles… now for some ninja mayhem…'

The Hurricangers and the Supah Ninjas were at a training dojo. One can see the Supah Ninjas- the Japanese guy Mike Fukagana, an American girl named Amanda McCay and Owen Carter a black guy. The Hurricangers were relocated at Empire City where the Supah Ninjas lived.

"Well then, I hope you people can learn a thing or two from us." said Yousuke.

"This is pretty interesting." said Amanda "Nanami's such a great girl."

"I can't believe we are meeting real ninjas…" said Owen.

"Well real ninja or not, we are training here." said Nanami.

"That's right." said Kouta "In fact, Sean Kang has been reporting to the Super Sentai incidents that we need to tackle."

"Well we need to do some investigation." said Mike "Oh by the way, thanks for the instant change suits."

"No problem dude." said Yousuke.

* * *

'Meanwhile at the Sean Kang Studios, the i-Carly Gang was in a dilemma. That was well… Sam was wasting too much time with Cat she forgot her project…'

"I wish there were ten days a week!" said Sam.

"That'd be too long." said Freddie.

"Well only if you and Cat weren't spending too much time together… maybe I should have not left. Wow being friends with Cat spun you out." said Carly.

"Carly's right." said Asuka "If you ask me, homework is top important priority. Well my brother's still out there probably flirting with pretty girls… and…"

Just then Alex leaped out dressed up as Tao Zanto.

"Alex don't scare me like that…" said Asuka.

"Whoops…" said Alex "I guess I can't help my mischief after all though I have to admit, Sean's probably stalking Nanami Nono the whole day."

"Maybe not." said Asuka "He usually likes hot white girls better. Maybe he's going to the Shinken Café to try and woo Addie or he's probably with Dana. Oh be careful what you wish for, there are very bad consequences to ill thought wishes."

* * *

At the evil base where Doukoku resides, a new master plan was about to come. Chubozu the brother of Chubuzo had appeared. Komodo and Katara had appeared.

"What's your next evil plan? We are losing not ever since the Super Sentai spirit hit America. One more heroic show is always bad news to us…" said Doukoku.

"It's quite simple Doukoku-sama…" said Chubuzo "People tend to procrastinate and they'll wish there'll be ten days a week. I heard that idiot Sam from the Sam and Cat show say that…"

"Ten days a week? That should give me enough time to finish my inventions! I am now planning the deadly tunnel that will trap all cars in it!" said Professor Calamitous.

"I wouldn't dare count on that! Besides, Jimmy Neutron always defeated you because of your incomplete inventions, Phenomenus!" said Abrella.

"That's right. Since when did you finish anything?" said Agent X.

"When will you ever learn that my name is CALAMITIOUS?! I'm not that idiot from Power Rangers in Space!" said Professor Calamitous.

"You do look like him, Phenomenus!" said Basco.

"Silence Phenomenus!" said Doukoku as he fired some projectiles at Professor Calamitous "Very well then, Chubozu I trust your scheme will work to help us get rid of the Super Sentai. Phenomenus, go back to turning Francis into a cyborg to enforce this law."

"The plan is simple, there are seven spears right? My brother Chubozo was named after Tuesday. There was Mandara after Monday, Wendinu after Wednesday, Sargain after Thursday, Furaibijou after Friday, Satorakura after Saturday and Sandaru after Sunday. Me with Komodo and Katara can become the three more spears." said Chubozu.

"When that comes along, we can ban all Super Sentai and other related activities. We can get rid of Power Rangers and Kamen Rider as well from the minds of the youth and corrupt them with activities that will lead to them falling into Gedou when we take over." said Katara.

"I can't wait to burn down all those stuff." said Komodo.

"Very well then, carry it out. I don't want any more failures you hear me?!" said Doukoku.

* * *

Meanwhile Sean and Dana were out there, probably dating or not. They were at the Shinken Café where they had a meal together with the Goraigers. Ikku and Isshu were there having some interview with them.

Addie then served their order of sushi.

"Thanks." said Sean "Oh you look pretty today."

Dana tried to hide her apparent jealousy.

"Well the Hurricangers are having some kind of training with the Supah Ninjas. They're normal teenagers but I don't see any reason why they can't do it." said Isshu.

"I just wonder how is Nanami is doing. Well her new student Amanda McCay wants to invite us Hurricangers to dinner." said Isshu.

"Well here's what I've been noticing, it seems to be something going on. Even some political figures are joining this weird cult…" said Sean.

"We'll figure things out, didn't notice much though." said Dana.

Alex then appeared there, disguised as Junior from Kakuranger.

"Hey Alex what's up?" asked Sean.

"Everything is quiet, **too quiet**. On the meantime, there will be the Super Sentai Morphicon event though." said Alex.

"Great." said Sean "I have another event to take care off but why do I feel some of our delusions are coming real, isn't Super Sentai a Japanese real deal while Power Rangers is an American real deal? Maybe it's because they flew to New Zealand for some reason that this setting happened. Plus, I wonder why the Kamen Riders are still in Japan."

"Except only this time, these aren't repeat footage. Good news though, the Power Rangers were able to restore the ranches that Mr. Krabs wrecked. They were too busy saving their area from other villains when Mr. Krabs stole the cows." said Dana.

"And for Spongebob, he's now taking over the Krusty Krabs and calling it the Go-onger Burgers. I hear it's doing rather well and Squidward is far happier with his new job." said Sean.

* * *

'Just then it was time to implement the plan in action. The wicked cult members Chubozu, Komodo and Katara showed up… as the three extra Spears of Jakanja!'

"This will be our first phase of the plan, well anything unusual could create a side effect." said Chubozu.

"We'll just have to deal with those Supah Ninjas and Hurricangers." said Komodo.

'Just then the Supah Ninjas arrived. Horray!'

"Hey isn't this a new villain? I don't remember fighting this guy?" said Mike.

"I know. He might be an enemy of the Hurricangers." said Amanda.

"So what's the big plan?" said Mike.

"You'll see…" said Chubozu "But right now, we are here to change some rules."

"As if… hey you know you look pretty stupid!" said Owen.

"I am Chubozu… eighth spear of Jakanja!"

"I am Komodo… ninth spear of Jakanja!"

"I am Katara,… tenth spear of Jakanja!"

"We don't need any introduction – Komodo, Katara…" said Mike.

"Yeah right." said Komodo and Katara.

* * *

The Hurricangers and Goraigers arrived in suit. It was perfect timing.

"Ah you are all here!" said Chubozu "You are all going to witness the greatest plan yet!"

"What greatest plan? Besides how did you return Chubozu?" asked Hurricane Red.

"That's right." said Kabuto Raiger.

"You should be dead." said Kuwaga Raiger.

"Not quite!" said Chubozu "Thanks to the Nickelodeon Legend War, I was among a few to be brought back to life by Doukoku-sama! Now prepare to die!"

An army of Magerappas appeared. The Hurricangers and Supah Ninjas drew their weapons into battle unaware that something was about to happen. Katara and Komodo entered into the fray to fight the Supah Ninjas.

_That's it… I just need some rage energy… _said Chubozu who was collecting some energy to create a delusional map that will alter the reality as he intended.

"Radial Hammer!" said Hurricane Yellow.

"Sonic Megaphone!" said Nanami "Okay, dance dance!"

"Let's retreat for now!" said Chubozu "But just wait Hurricangers and Supah Ninjas, you will see something different that I can assure you."

* * *

The Hurricangers and Goraigers de-morphed with the Supah Ninjas.

"I don't know what that was about but I don't like what happened." said Mike.

"Me too." said Yousuke "I mean, aaahhh why do they just attack so randomly?"

"Well Sean didn't say he can uncover all of the cult's activities." said Nanami.

"But I am getting suspicious about this…" said Ikku.

* * *

'At the Sean Kang Studios, something was about to happen. Things weren't normal when Sean woke up the next morning…'

"Hey sis, look at the calendars!" said Sean.

"Brother it's 4:00 A.M., let me sleep. Carly and her friends won't be here today because of school…" said Asuka.

"See for yourself, it's ten days a week now!" said Sean.

Asuka then got shocked to see the change of events. Not only her but also all of the Nickelodeon characters and Super Sentai characters. Spongebob screamed the loudest.

"I don't know what this will do to our reality. Could it be that the creation of three more spears created three more days?" said Sean.

"Perhaps." said Asuka "Besides I don't know how letters to Santa Claus will be affected or the workshop schedules either."

"Speaking of Santa Claus, he wrote a letter to me personally." said Sean who opened a letter from Santa Claus.

The letter from Santa Claus said:

_Dear Sean,_

_How are you? Thanks for still believing in me even as an adult and for helping the Go-ongers. But ever since the incident, I wish you and your sister can help us solve this ten days a week crisis. The elves and the other citizens of Christmas World are confused. Mrs. Claus needs some rebreathing. Oh give my regards to Timmy Turner and Spongebob if you see them. There's much to do and I don't even know the names of people except if they write letters to me. Please solve this crisis soon and I'll see you two will get your Christmas list asked for._

_Yours truly,_

_Santa Claus._

"I guess he's not the only one." said Sean "Sis, I'll try to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

However Sam was a little bit relaxed as her wish came true but soon, she was going to "unwish the wish".

"Horray there's ten days a week, now I can do my assignment." said Sam.

"That ain't good." said Addie.

"Why Takeru decided to date you instead of Mako?" asked Carly.

"Not that question." said Addie.

"The calendars got changed to three weeks though." said Freddie.

But just then, a bulletin board was placed saying, "ALL OTAKU AND WEIBO RELATED ACTIVITIES ARE BANNED. FROM NOW ON, EVERYBODY WILL WORSHIP THE HIGHEST ONE. THREE MORE DAYS ADDED- TUBEDAY AFTER TUESDAY, KOMDAY AFTER MONDAY AND KATDAY BEFORE SATURDAY."

"Crud, the Shinken Café…" said Addie "Oh no…"

"Addie relax…" said Carly.

But Addie ran off in panic, worrying about Takeru Shiba like he worries about her.

* * *

At Hollywood Arts, various cultist members were told to takea way Tokusatsu related stuff. Tori was seeing her Kamen Rider based locker thrashed. They were cult bullies that were led by the new hall monitor – Damian!

"Damian!" said Tori.

"That's right. I'm now the hall monitor. Now give me a kiss… if you want me to spare ya…" said Damian doing his kissy gestures.

"In your dreams!" said Tori as bashed Damian.

"Get her." said Damian.

Other cultist members appeared, only for Joe Hayasaka to intervene.

"What's with you guys messing up with my girl?" said Joe Hayasaka as he beat Damian real quick.

"We need to call the others, suddenly there's a law against Tokusatsu heroes. I even saw a kid's Power Rangers toy ripped to shreds and I thought it was done by a Super Sentai purist." said Joe Hayasaka.

Principal Helen an obese African-American then arrived at the scene.

"What's going on here? I find this all crazy with all that anti-Tokusatsu goons running around like hall monitors. Why what's wrong with a middle-aged woman like me watching Kamen Rider? I watched it as a kid ya know." said Principal Helen.

* * *

Many toy stores were raided with the help of Magerappas. He was laughing like crazy thrashing all the Super Sentai, Power Rangers and Kamen Rider merchandise.

"Time to burn them!" said Komodo as he burned some of the Tokusatsu by Toei related toys making some children cry.

"Not so fast." said the Hurricangers "Shinobi Change!"

"Well if it isn't the Hurricangers?" said Komodo "No mater, we have created the effective reinforcement to help us. Behold Francis the cyborg!"

Just then Francis the gray child appeared. But this time he wore an armor similar to Monster in Bioman except he had a more metallic look.

"Now that I'm metallic, I can bully you all the better!" said Francis.

The Hurricangers started to battle Francis only to realize he was made of super tough steel.

"Well Hurricangers, time for you to taste my new abilities. Francis Claw!"

Francis' left arm changed into a blade weapon and he started attacking the Hurricangers.

"Radial hammer!" said Hurricane Yellow only to discover Francis was so strong.

"What about this? Dry Gadget!" said Hurricane Red as he tried to heat him up.

"Ahahahaha!" said Francis who then rammed Hurricane Red as well.

"Leave some for me." said Komodo as he used is fire breathing attack at the Hurricangers.

"I'll take care of this." said Hurricane Blue "Water splash!"

The water attack sent by Hurricane Blue turned off the fires of Komodo as well as hitting Francis.

"Water… it burns!" said Francis.

"Retreat." said Komodo whose firepower was turned off.

The Hurricangers powered down after kicking down some of the goons.

* * *

The Supah Ninjas and the Goraigers have noticed much has happened since the change of the seven days to ten days. They were trying to oppose the goons who were trying to confiscate some of the Hurricanger toys from the children.

"You bullies pick someone your own size!" said Amanda trying to defend the children.

"Hey pretty girl, wanna date me?" said the head of the goons who groped Amanda's left breast.

"Stay away from my girl!" said Mike who then flung an angry kick.

"That was rude!" said Amanda who then kicked the guy who groped her "Pedophile! Stop being a pedophile!"

Amanda felt pretty bad about being molested by an adult. The pervert was knocked down realy bad.

"I dunno but things are going crazy you know." said Owen.

"You okay Amanda?" asked Mike.

"Not really, that was totally uncalled for." said Amanda fuming like angry.

* * *

Meanwhile one can see Sean and Dana being arrested for intervening with the bully patrols of the cult who were breaking down Kamen Rider stuff. Vicky was taking away Super Sentai toys and putting them into the shredder for fun.

"What's the matter? Why what's wrong with being an otaku or weibo?" asked Sean.

"That's right." said Dana.

"You two are arrested. In fact, you two have the right to remain silent." said Vicky as she taped both the mouths of Sean and Dana.

_This is screwed up. I hope Asuka's okay… she's still got a lot of Final Fantasy games back at our base. _said Sean.

* * *

At the Shinken Café, Addie discovered that the store had to close. She ran to Takeru Shiba.

"Addie I'm glad to know you are safe…" said Takeru Shiba embracing her.

"Well but too bad Hollywood Arts got raided by a group of bully students. Tori told me that guy named Damian was running it as hall monitor." said Addie.

"Damian? Wasn't that the guy who grabbed my left breast?" asked Mako.

"Really?" said Takeru Shiba "I hope the Victorious Gang are okay…."

'The Supah Ninjas were there, discussing their plan with the Hurricangers. So far they had to come up with a plan and they were with Asuka. Asuka was some kind of an otaku, expert with stuff like that. So I just wonder what she's going to think about considering she's a genius of sorts…'

She was with Alex which threw some ship-teasing between them though it's not likely they are going to be a couple. Alex was now dressed up as Dr. Kemp's beast form in Liveman. Gai Ikari was there to help them up.

"Sean took these pictures and there were Jakanja signs. It's simple- the Seven Spears were named after the seven days of the week. If ten more were added, this affected reality thus allowing the cult more time. I guess if we get rid of their Jakanja signs… then we can restore everything back to normal." said Gai Ikari.

"We definitely can trust you considering you hold the power of the Super Sentai Encylopedia." said Nanami.

"We'll take care of Komodo and Katara." said Mike.

"And for us, the evil Chubuzo…" said Yousuke.

"Wait, I did notice that the cyborg guy known as Francis hates water." said Nanami.

"I don't know how we can break Sean and Dana out of jail. I mean those two don't have any criminal record. I guess our law enforcements got warped since this incident." said Kouta.

"I hope nobody gropes me again…" said Amanda angrily.

"If somebody does, I'll beat him up." said Mike.

"Speaking of that Francis guy, we've had him confirmed – he was a dangerous bully in high school and now he's a serial killer. He's approved for deletion." said Yousuke.

"This time the Goraigers will go with you. Francis is too much of a challenge now." said Ikku.

"I wonder how Shurikenger is doing in the afterlife?" said Isshu.

"Well I think we can break Sean out with all the otaku and weibo but, we might also release dangerous criminals in the process." said Alex who then cosplayed as a goon.

"But first, we have to focus on fixing this stupid law." said Yousuke "And defeating Francis."

Just then Kotoha and Ryunosuke came in.

"Well we can help you with our plan." said Ryunosuke.

"Let's discuss this right now." said Kotoha.

'The Hurricangers and Goraigers were having a plan to clean up the mess but what is it?'

* * *

At the jail both Sean and Dana were seen working double time with Robert who got caught behind the scenes. They were made to pound rocks because they were otakus and lovers of Super Sentai.

"Hey Robert what you in here for?" asked Sean.

"Same thing. They arrested me because I was hanging some Kamen Rider Kiva decorations. Also it was because I was distributing Spongebob merchandise which was also banned." said Robert.

"Yup stupid huh?" said Dana "I just got caught because me and Sean were caught buying some otaku stuff… and in fact we got here because we were trying to protect some Power Rangers fans from being bullied by Doukoku worshipers who suddenly took over Empire City and other parts of America."

"Hey isn't that Timmy Turner?" asked Sean.

They saw Timmy Turner who just couldn't use his fairies because of all the surveillance cameras. Even if he gets to keep his fairies then eventually hand them over to whoever will be his future children, if he exposes them they will be lost forever.

"This is crazy." said Timmy.

"I know." said Sean as he breaking some rocks.

Dana was however catching some of the attention of the other prisoners, causing her much displeasure.

"Hey gorgeous…" said one of the prisoners.

"Get real." said Dana who then slapped the prisoner. She was there to serve food for the other prisoners.

One can also see Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy working really hard.

"This is insane. Phenomenus ahem Calamitous will soon force me to finish his inventions." said Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy haven't you forgotten I want to become a Kamen Rider." said Sheen.

"That's right. Me too Jimmy… can't you make us some Rider Belts?" asked Sheen.

"Now's not the time for that… we have to get out of here." said Jimmy.

"Hey keep working!" said Vicky as she released her whip "WOOOOORK!"

"That's right Jimmy, soon you will help me finish my inventions." said Calamitous.

"Shut your mouth Phenomenus!" said Jimmy.

"For the last time it is CALAMITOUS!" said Professor Phenomenus.

One can see Remy Buxaplenty and Crocker relaxing under the hot heat of the sun being given cold drinks by Zobils.

"Ah the sweet taste of victory seeing Timmy Turner suffer. I've always had problems with Tokusatsu anyway." said Crocker.

"You got that right. But we did fail to capture the Victorious Gang." said Remy Buxaplenty.

Just then Trixie came in. She was dressed so sexily and she approached Sean.

"Well Sean, I hope you will consider about our love." said Trixie.

"I'm not." said Sean "I'd rather suffer affliction here than be yours."

"Suit me but you'll get built up for my pleasure." said Trixie as she kissed him against his will.

Trixie then walked flirtatiously.

* * *

Just then Francis came to wreck havoc in Empire City. The three other spears were now laughing as their plan was working into perfection. It was their revenge for their humiliation at the hands of the superheroes. The Hurricangers, Goraigers and the Supah Ninjas arrived on the spot. The Supah Ninjas were dressed in their uniforms as they were kicking some Magerappa ass with their comrades.

"Back for more I assume?" said Chubuzo "No matter, Francis will beat you all up soon."

Francis reappeared and fully fixed. Katara and Komodo were there too.

"So the Supah Ninjas are back for more" said Komodo.

"Well this time, we are going to win." said Katara.

"Not if we can say a thing about it." said Mike drawing his nunchucks.

Amanda can be seen drawing her tonfas and Owen is bo staff.

"Well as long as we are the three additional spears, you are all going to follow our calendar." said Chubozo "On Tubeday, we will soon begin replacing your Tokusatsu timeslots with our own brand of television."

"Not quite. Shinobi change!"

The Hurricangers and Goraigers went do to their change. Just then Shurikenger arrived from the afterlife.

"Don't leave me out…" said Shurikenger.

"The wind howls, the sky rages; Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"

"The water dances, the waves jump; Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

"The ground quivers, the flowers bloom; Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"

"Unknown to the people."

"Unknown to the world."

"Striking at evil from the midst of shadows!"

"Ninpuu Sentai... Hurricanger!"

"The crimson lightning; Horned Ninja, Kabuto Raiger!"

"The azure thunderclap; Fanged Ninja, Kuwaga Raiger!"

"The darkness I face, the darkness I slice!"

"The light I face, the light I slice!"

"Goraigers, at lightningspeed - arrived!"

"I am Ninja of Ninja. The luminous green bullet; Heavenly Ninja, Shurikenger - Arrived!"

* * *

The battle at Empire City began. They had to remember what Gai Ikari said.

"Remember, remove the crests of Jakanja from their chests Supah Ninjas." said Hurricane Red.

"Got it!" said Mike.

"Okay." said the Supah Ninjas.

* * *

The Supah Ninjas dealt with Katara and Komodo. Komodo had his flame thrower back but the Supah Ninjas had a plan.

"Remember everyone, focus." said Mike as he prepared his nunchucks.

"You won't get away with this." said Komodo as he began to use his fireballs.

But just then, there was a water tank. Amanda tripped down the water tank turning off Komodo's flames removing the Jakanja seal.

"Not again! Not my flame! This is twice in a row!" said Komodo before he was knocked down unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile Amanda was fighting Katara. Like before, it was always a challenge. Amanda used her tonfas defensively.

_Think… think… _said Amanda as Katara charged, just then she countered with a kick ripping off the seal.

"No! Not the Jakanja seal!" said Katara who was then knocked out.

"That's two down." said Amanda as she cuffed Katara. Komodo was also tied down.

The two seals were down, reducing the number of days from ten to eight. Now only Chubuzo was left to remove Tubeday to restore everything to normal.

* * *

Suddenly those who were arrested wrongly were teleported out of the prison cells back to where they were last arrested and so were the cult members who gained some power.

"Woah it's like we wished ourselves out." said Timmy.

"Hey were free! Free!" said Sheen.

"I told you, you two don't need to become Kamen Riders." said Jimmy.

"But I want to be Kamen Rider Fourze." said Sheen.

"I want to be Kamen Rider Meteor." said Sheen.

"Never mind that…" said Sean "Now I must get whatever Sentai battle footage we are having. This might be the chance of a lifetime to see a giant robot battle."

"Come on." said Dana.

Sean drove his red Toyota van to the location where the Hurricangers would be.

* * *

It was time for the Hurricangers to finish what they started. Hurricane Red landed a slash removing the seal from Chubuzo's chest removing Tubeday from the calendar.

"Our plan is ruined." said Chubuzo "But no matter, Francis destroy them!"

"That's right! I'll kick their butts!" said Francis.

"Supah Ninjas, let's go according to plan." said Hurricane Red.

Francis was showing some signs of being too powerful. However a plan was developed by the Hurricangers and Goraigers to deal with Francis. The Supah Ninjas showed they can fight without spandex. Sean was at a distance, taking pictures.

"Hey you." said Owen "Catch me if you can."

Shurikenger began using his baseball bat to irritate Francis into going near.

"Shuriken Zubat."

Francis began to run into position as his hot-tempered nature was exploited, only for him to be countered by Hurricane Yellow's Radial Hammer creating a hole in the ground.

"Horn Breaker!" said Kabuto Raiger.

"Stag Breaker!" said Kuwaga Raiger.

Both the Goraigers fired at Francis causing him to fall hard as well.

"First step done." said Hurricane Red "Now Dry Gun!"

"Ha ha ha! I am heat resistant ya know!" said Francis.

"Nanami, now!" said Hurricane Red.

"Well time for you to take a bath!" said Hurricane Blue "Super Ninpou Water Sprout!"

"Water it burns! It burns!" said Nanami.

Just as Francis was splashed by water, he discovered his armor had cracked. It was so full of water.

"Let's finish him now!" said Hurricane Red "Victory Gadget!"

The Victory Gadget was formed. It was time to fire at Francis destroying him once and for all.

"Nooooooooo!" shouted Francis as he blew up.

"That's it for him." said Hurricane Red.

"Not so fast." said Chubuzo "As you see, it's time we get even. Like my older brother, I can also enlarge monsters now!"

Chubuzo used the monster enlarging scroll to enlarge Francis.

Sean at a distance was with Dana. They were now ready to take pictures of the giant monster battle.

"Cool!" said Sean "By now the Kurokos must have evacuated people. It's funny how the city gets repaired so fast in Tokusatsu."

* * *

Francis was enlarged showing he was a big bully. Now it was time for the Hurricangers to call upon their mecha their Shinobi machines. The Goraigers called theirs as well. Now the Hurricane Hawk, the Hurricane Dolphin and the Hurricane Lion formed the Senpuujin. The Gorai Beetle and Gorai Stag combined into the Gouraijin.

"Wow they have that mecha to fight giant monsters… why don't we have them?" said Owen.

"Because we don't need them." said Mike.

"Well Nanami's such an amazing girl…" said Amanda.

Francis however revealed he was getting too much for the two robots.

"Let's combine our mecha. Shinobi Gattai!"

The Senpuujin and the Gouraijin combined into the Goraisenpujin.

"Rolling thunder hurricane!"

"Ahahahaha! As if that is enough to get rid of me!" said Francis.

Just then the Tenkujin arrived. It was time to form the Tri-Condor gadget which formed the TenraiSenpujin. The gestalt was finished and Francis was outmatched.

"No! No!" said Francis.

"Time to say farewell Francis." said Hurricane Red.

"Super Hurricane!"

The chest blade spun very fast destroying Francis. It was the end of Francis himself. Sean was pretty satisfied to see the giant battle.

"Well that's the first giant battle this episode. But I gotta respect their privacy, we've got what we came for." said Sean.

Sean and Dana drove into the sunset back to the Sean Kang Studios.

* * *

'Everything was back to normal. The calendars had seven days again. Oh joy, now I don't have to keep rescheduling… but something else is about to happen to Sam.'

Meanwhile Sam can be seen chastised by the teacher for failing to submit her homework.

"Well Sam, you need to plan your time properly." said Carly.

"I know." said Sam crying about her F.

Just then Addie began to answer her cellphone.

"Oh wait, I still have to attend my cooking classes. See you later." said Addie.

Addie was happy about her A+. It was everything from unfabulous to fabulous.

* * *

At Hollywood Arts, Damian and his fellow goons got suspended. They were chanting the Gedou chant.

"Well you bullies are getting suspended for all the harm you caused." said Principal Helen "Now I want you to reflect on what you did."

"Yes ma'am." said Damian.

But as the doors were shut, Damian was still having his degeneracy issues. He then looked at the picture of Mako in his wallet.

_Well baby, I'm going to get you. _said Damian laughing.

* * *

Everywhere in America, the Toku stores were miraculously restored. Gai Ikari can be seen happily bouncing with the Victorious Gang. Spongebob and Patrick can be seen wearing water helmets screeching at the return of Super Sentai.

"Super Sentai! Power Rangers! Kamen Rider! I love these franchises!" said Gai Ikari as he skipped merrily.

"You don't have to keep reminding us about that one you silly Gai. You're just lucky my late father's ghost decided not to kick your butt." said Joe Hayasaka.

Just then Joe Hayasaka was seen flirting with some hot white girls of his age. He was also flirting with Cat who was giggling.

"Well my cute little kitten, what about dnner?" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Sure." said Cat.

Just then Tori came along.

"JOE! STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS! IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH YOU TEND TO FLIRT WITH CAT!" said Tori angrily and full of jealousy.

"I should have known my kiss would create this green-eyed monster…" said Joe Hayasaka.

Gai Ikari then chuckled so loud. Tori had become a green-eyed monster ever since she unexpectedly fell for Joe Hayasaka.

* * *

Timmy Turner was also part of it. Cosmo and Wanda appeared to him with Poof in private.

"That was sweet of you Timmy." said Wanda.

"Yeah, maybe you should become Kamen Rider Wizard so you can help others without fairies." said Cosmo.

"I dunno but to be honest, even if you can stop being my godparents, I wish I'll always be friends with you no matter what." said Timmy.

Tootie then came along.

"Hey Timmy, what do you say let's check out the latest otaku stuff…" said Tootie.

"Sure thing." said Timmy.

* * *

At the Sean Kang Studios' residential part late in the afternoon as it was closing time, Asuka can be seen doing monthly profit computations for their studio and real estate.

"Well with the Go-ongers' garage and the extra storage the Shinkenger uses, this should be payable by this tax bracket…" said Asuka doing some computations.

Of course, Sean Kang was also trying to take cooking lessons since he was planning to open a steakhouse as well. Alex was dressed up as Grand Professor Bias from Liveman. Sean, Robert and Dana prepared some delicious Taiwanese shaved ice with Mrs. Kang.

"Points for this delicious shaved ice… 900 points. Points for the cold tea, 1000 points… for the fruits exceed 1,000 points." said Alex imitating Grand Professor Bias' voice as he enjoyed the lychee shaved ice.

"I'm just glad the times are back to normal." said Mrs. Kang happily.

"But poor Sam, she's flunked her subject. Looks like she's been procrastinating and spending too much time with Cat." said Robert.

"Well no biases but Sam really loves to dilly dally does she? I hope that F teaches her a lesson. Looks like Freddie and Carly will just have to do for the next session of delusions." said Alex as he was eating some shaved ice.

"Sure dude." said Sean "Oh here are pictures of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy with their new restaurant."

"Looks cool." said Alex "Looks like I can't dislike Go-onger as I used to."

"Oh Alex, where's that computer game store you told me about. Can we go there later?" asked Asuka.

"Sure. But let's enjoy some of these shaved ice first." said Alex as he enjoyed the lychee shaved ice.

"We're going too Sean... what do you say?" said Dana.

"Sure Dana." said Sean.

_Well if Asuka wants to date Alex, fine. He's a nice dude even if he can go wacky like the SD version of Kamen Rider ZX… who was so out-of-character. _said Sean.

* * *

At the Shinken Café, one can see Ikkou and Nanami dating. They had become a couple after the end of Hurricanger. Just then Amanda and Mike also made their announcement at the Shinken Café… the start of the Mikanda relationship.

"Well Amanda will you be my girlfriend?" asked Mike.

"Yes oh yes Mike, yes." said Amanda.

The Hurricangers, Goraigers and Owen clapped for the start of the Mikanda relationship. On the other hand Mako and Addie were both sparking ire against each other because they were in love with the same man – Takeru Shiba.

_Well Mako, I'll beat you in the next cooking round. _said Addie.

_Not if I can help it. _said Mako whose cooking skills were improving.

'Well Mikanda fans, all's well that ends well or is it? Be careful what you wish for, do not procrastinate or you'll end up like Sam Puckett… moving on… well it's time to end the show… see you next time…"

Spongebob can be seen laughing at the bottom of the screen with the sign "Up Next".


	6. Fairly Magirangers and Pleasure's End

Author's note:

This is a parody of "Pleasure's End" from NJB's "Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai Another" but here, there's some twists and turns to the place called Pleasure Island… and I'll be modifying it different from the Disney movie plus NJB gets a character based on him in here. Also Takeru Shiba will be spelled out as "Takeru" instead of "Takeru Shiba" since Takeru (Maskman) will not cameo after his last cameo, though Sam Manson and Sam Puckett will have their names spelled out soon.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Fairly Magirangers and Pleasure's End**

'Well it's time for another edition of Super Sentai x Nickelodeon. So far, we're now going to see the Magirangers…'

At the Shinken Café, Takeru Shiba can see a letter received from Sakura. It wrote, "It has come to my mind that it comes out of notice but some fairy tales aren't fairy tales. I mean we do believe in Santa Claus do we? Well, Sean and I have managed to help each other out and found this dangerous Precious called the Land of Toys which is in reality the Island of Dionysius the god of pleasure. I analyzed them from the documents of the Goggle V member Kenichi Akama who first discovered this place after the defeat of Deathdark. This was from Pinocchio where naughty boys are promised to have no work to do but only to become toys. I hope you can send this message to your frequent customer Timmy Turner and send it to the Magirangers. Oh please tell Sean I'm not dating him.'

"This really sickens me if you ask me. Naughty children still deserve a chance." said Takeru.

"I agree." said Chiaki "I was pretty naughty myself until later."

"What a place to turn boys into donkeys? That's sick!" said Ryunosuke emotionally with all his hammy overreacting.

Mako got jealous seeing Addie close again to Takeru. Addie decided to grab of what she wanted.

_Addie I'll get you for this! _said Mako deep within.

"What? Sakura refuses to date me? Not again…" said Sean.

"Well you shouldn't want to date a girl for her good looks you know…" said Alex expressing disappointment in a cartoony way. As of this episode, Alex was dressed up as Kenichi Akama.

"Children do get deluded if you ask me. I once was a naughty child… until I saw Pinocchio and realized that a place like that will turn them into jackasses." said Sean.

"But shouldn't our friend Justin Huang from Indonesia arrive anytime soon?" said Alex.

"He will." said Sean "On the other hand, I better try to grab hold of this scam. People are disappearing but not only those little boys…"

"Speaking of which, your brother hasn't shown up for work Addie. Could you check up on him?" said Takeru.

"Yes sir." said Addie.

"Oh if you need help, here's my Shodo Phone number…" said Takeru.

"Grrrr…." said Mako.

* * *

As Sakura deduced, it was not a stationary island. It moved from one location to another but lately, it has been abandoned or is it? Meanwhile Basco, Crocker, Vicky and Agent X arrived to pick up one Infershia creature known as L'Omino who had operated astray. In the past L'Omino was operating the dreadful island as the Land of Toys, luring naughty children away, promising them a place with no rules only for them to turn into donkeys and sell them for a fortune. Unfortunately there were many other pleasure zones to run to or ever since the dawn of the Super Sentai in the United States thanks to the Power Rangers getting relocated for stupid reasons unknown, the Power Rangers (before they moved to New Zealand) and the Kamen Riders (who are still in Japan), business got so dry.

L'Omino unlike the Disney version was a portly old man, short in stature and spoke with a soft voice. He was however a stray member of the Infershia who was lost while doing his job.

"Agent X? I don't believe it." said L'Omino.

"Long time no see L'Omino…" said Agent X.

"I hid myself, ashamed of my master N-Ma because soon my venture went out of business. Worse, the Super Sentai and their other comrades like the Power Rangers and Kamen Rider are responsible for de-corrupting the minds of the youth." said L'Omino.

"Not to fear, we have prepared a strange movement and this time, more profits. As you know it, you can make some money out of suckers like these…" said Basco who then presented a picture of Mom and Dad.

"Wait, I only want to lure away stupid little boys…" said L'Omino.

"You want to make a profit or not? In fact, this plan will be better than that of the Fox and the Cat you worked with. In fact, adults can be as stupid as children and teenagers, girls can be as stupid as boys… and my girlfriend Vicky has her plans."

"Well children will naturally run off from my Daycare Center, they'll be easy bait for this venture plus we can make easy money. Then I'll sell them twerps for money! Ha ha ha ha!" said Vicky.

"Not just then, but also those irresponsible parents will be easy target. No more need for a carriage full of donkeys… just a thought. And of course Vicky, you can get Timmy Turner's head… I have a feeling he will show up." said Basco.

"What about me?" said Crocker.

"Well Crocker, you have an entire class of students do you? Well, now that Timmy Turner is out of your hair, why not give them Fs a lot so we can capture them easily? Now let's see… buses, no more carriages driven by donkeys… just buses… and more boats…" said Basco with a sinister smile like the Coachman had in Disney's Pinocchio.

"And they never come back as humans, wow I never thought of that!" said L'Omino laughing.

"Enough then… let's get to work. My trumpet can serve as a better assurance now that I've learned t use some hypnotic melody while I was in Hell… like the Pied Piper does when I met him there. Girls and adults can be just as wayward as stupid little boys. Do make sure Phenomenus gets all the rides ready and gets all his jobs finished. We can't attract them if the rides are so so last centuries…" said Basco.

Just then Doukoku came in with a message.

"Master Doukoku…" said Basco, Agent X, Vicky and Crocker.

"I want you to make sure this plan to get rid of the Super Sentai succeeds if not you will all pay the price again." said Doukoku.

* * *

At Doukoku's fortress, he was now contemplating on the new plan.

"Master what do you think of the plan to turn people into donkeys?" said Shitari.

"Brilliant. That way we can gather enough Gedou energy and start to make some evil greed, to raise the levels of the Sanzu River up to drown the world into Gedou." said Doukoku.

* * *

'Just as expected the Land of Toys scam was becoming a success. Only this time it was named as Pleasure Island, after the Disney version. Basco was this time going to make sure to go beyond child labor… and exploit more suckers than he could.'

Basco appeared in public, wearing a business suit as to avoid suspicion. He was now promoting the Pleasure Island.

"Tired of life? Tired of homework? Tired of your boss yelling at you… then come to Pleasure Island where there's nothing but fun for everyone!" said Basco who began to play his trumpet which created a hypnotic melody which he never did in Gokaiger.

'People with lazy tendencies began to line up, following Basco's lead. He was now acting as the pied piper. Has Pinocchio's story been modernized? No!'

_Those suckers will never know what hit them. Maybe this time I'll get the Greater Power of the Magirangers in exchange for the Greater Power of Fiveman and Gogo V which I failed to get. _said Basco.

* * *

At the Magiranger headquarters, Timmy was in the "time chamber" where he did some catching up with his studies. Of course, this wasn't as easy at it sounded as he spent 13 years inside the 5th grade classroom. Jorgen was there too. The people of Magitopia and of Fairy World had become friends allowing certain rules to change as long as they do not harm the cosmos.

"Well Timmy, you still need more catching up." said Wanda who tied Cosmo up.

"I know." said Timmy.

"Well you're just fortunate that Fairly World has allowed you to reveal your fairies to those involved in this conflict. We see this necessary but other than that, you'll lose your fairies." said Jorgen.

Just then a message arrived for Timmy Turner. Kai Ozu brought it in.

"Hey Timmy it's a message for you." said Kai Ozu.

"Wait Timmy Turner is still studying and catching up!" said Jorgen.

Just then Aka Red appeared, after not appearing for one episode.

"Jorgen, restraint yourself. Timmy Turner is among the chosen…" said Aka Red "But right now, my chosen protégé Gai Ikari will uncover this incident Timmy Turner and the Magirangers must solve. Timmy Turner is the only one who can help the Magirangers in this episode."

* * *

Meanwhile Sean was doing some scoop report. He had heard of reports of children missing and even some adults missing. Gai Ikari ran to him.

"Sean, bad news. I thought they all ran away to hide in the Toku shops, they aren't there…" said Gai Ikari.

"So what's the matter Gai Ikari?" said Sean.

"Children are gone, adults are gone… a lot of people from Hollywood Arts are gone… after some hypnotic melody…" said Gai Ikari.

"That sounds really bad. Just this morning, dad had noticed more than half of the employees were absent… at least Mr. and Mrs. Singer still showed up for work." said Dana.

Just then a mother was running around. Timmy appeared with Tootie with the Wishful Thinking van. A mother came to the Wishful Thinking van. Timmy began to help people with their problems and he does get paid for it… though he also secretly helped people without pay.

"Timmy what's up?" said Sean.

"Bad news, even my parents are gone… again." said Timmy.

"They're dumber than Addie's parents." said Dana.

Just then a mother came in and was crying. She was looking for her son who was missing.

"What's the matter?" asked Timmy.

"Oh I'm glad it's the Wishful Thinking Van…" said the woman "My son was missing. I was a busy mom and I put him in Vicky's Daycare Center… then… he kept saying Vicky is evil. He said if I don't believe him… he'll run away."

"Really?" said Timmy "I guess you people never realize how evil Vicky is."

"Don't you dare say that! Vicky is the nicest woman in the world." said the woman "I sent him to Vicky's Daycare so he'll learn to do his homework…"

"Ma'am you are making a terrible mistake…" said Tootie "I'm Vicky's sister and I can testify how evil she really is…"

"This. Is. Hopeless." said Timmy.

"Timmy just go back to the Magirangers, I have some plan… oh please do tell Alex I'm in for another scoop…" said Sean.

* * *

'Just as suspected, Pleasure Island was no longer limited to stupid little boys. There were soon buses loaded with foolish people. Timmy's Dad, Timmy's Mom, the Dinklebergs and Addie's brother Jeff were among the many to be suckered in. And a lot more people were in those buses... who knows where it's taking them?'

Sean was there trying to take pictures of the event. Addie was just there with Asuka, Freddie, Sam and Carly.

"Addie?" asked Sean.

"Right." said Addie "Well for one thing, my brother was gone missing. And even a couple of my classmates…"

"This morning, even more than half of the faculty has disappeared." said Freddie.

"Yeah, talk about stupid." said Sam "And even Cat is missing! She didn't show up at all for the babysitting service… and I'm left with all those babies. Good thing Robert showed up."

"Cat… she's too bubbly… and easily deceived. That's the sad truth about her." said Carly.

"Addie, I think I need you…" said Sean "Your scream might just get those bad guys…"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Sam.

"Sam it's me… the children are missing too." said Robert who was at the babysitting service.

"What? The children are missing?" asked Sam.

"Yup, Cat took them with her!" said Robert.

"Grrrr!" said Asuka "Why does Cat have to be so dumb?!"

"Well sis, I'll try to help whatever I can." said Sean.

"Be careful brother." said Asuka "If you're in trouble, don't forget to call the Super Sentai."

* * *

Just then the buses started leaving. They were driven by Zobils in disguise while the biggest bus was driven by L'Omino. Crocker was now using the buses from Dimmsdale Elementary School to transport the wayward students into Pleasure Island so he hopes he can never see them again. The buses left as soon as possible.

_Well when all these students turn into donkeys, I don't have to deal with them. Ha ha! Then I'll brand their butts with Fs! _said Crocker.

* * *

At the Magirangers' home came a familiar face to Super Sentai fans of the 80s, it was Kenichi Akama. He was the leader of the Goggle V team. He appeared at the Legend War after many years of retirement. Now he appeared while most of his background now will be up to the reader to decide. Alex was now dressed up as Pinocchio. Justin Huang otherwise who was known as the famed computer game critic, had also arrived from Indonesia to join the crew, he belonged to the same continuity as Sean and Alex. He was a computer programmer who worked for Nickelodeon Indonesia.

"Nice to meet you Kenichi Akama. As a kid, Goggle V was my favorite Super Sentai." said Justin.

"Nice to know that." said Kenichi Akama "Now then, I must mention of this Pleasure Island scam to get everybody a head start."

"So what's with this Pleasure Island scam?" asked Kai Ozu.

"Well it was the Island of Dionysius. Wayward people there enter and if they don't work, they turn into donkeys. What I knew was that a ruthless coachman who appears to be kind and portly took it… and of course, here's a map of Pleasure Island that I got many years ago. This should give you an idea how to deal with the place." said Kenichi.

"A land of all fun… that sounds like fun…" said Houka and Cosmo.

"No it isn't…" said Makito "Just this morning, some children threw their vegetables at me to leave for that place."

"Besides, all those who stay in that place with no work and no play turn into donkeys!" said Wanda.

"Poof poof…" said Poof.

"In fact, wayward people are turned into donkeys." said Urara.

"I can't wait to punch those who own that place. Child exploiters! Those children deserved a second chance…" said Tsubasa.

"Sean had just entered the island…" said Alex "I think he'll find something there. That guy's kinda weird though considering he's always up to danger scoops…"

"I don't know what the cult is really up to." said Dana "Sean does try the craziest stuff if you ask me."

"That's why he's an award winning photographer… but what the heck, he's trying to elope with Addie? That's bad news. Spongebob reported Patrick Star is missing, he'll dry up before he'll even turn into a donkey!" said Alex.

"We better go there too." said Kai Ozu "We the Magirangers have some saving to do. Besides we've just spotted Agent X and I believe this is Infershia Magic."

Justin however was thinking that Cosmo and Wanda were "holograms".

_Must just be some kind of artificial beings… I should sign up to work for SGS soon. It was nice helping the Operation Overdrive Rangers in New Zealand, good thing Sean got over his unfair hatred for that season. _said Justin.

"I got an idea…" said Timmy "Listen up…"

* * *

Just then boats began to board wayward children and adults. L'Omino got out and began to say, "Well everyone, welcome to Pleasure Island and have fun!"

One can see a huge crowd of idiots and the familiar faces are – Timmy's Dad, Timmy's Mom, Cat, Trina, Jeff, Sheldon and his wife otherwise the Dinklebergs, Patrick Star with a water helmet on… were among a few faces.

"Too bad Addie's such a crybaby." said Jeff.

"Eureka! Woohoo!" and Timmy's parents.

"Hi Mr. Turner!" said Sheldon.

"Dinkleberg…" said Timmy's Dad.

"Too bad Spongebob will miss all the fun!" said Patrick.

"Yay…" said Cat.

Basco then arrived wearing a business suit. He was trying to look innocent hiding his real malicious intention to earn a profit out of suckers.

"This is a swell place, just have fun. Adults can get to goof off without supervisors, children can goof off…" said Basco.

The huge crowd of unruly people entered into Pleasure Island. It was going on as Basco had planned.

_Well at this rate, all these people will soon turn into donkeys when they get jack assed. Ha ha. The tobacco and the liquor all have that magic potion… some will become donkeys faster than you can name it. But I have to speed up the jackass process soon. _said Basco.

* * *

Sean and Addie followed the trail as subtly as possible. They had reached the gate and saw the place called Pleasure Island though it was nothing like the Disney movie. It was now modernized.

"Looks harmless on the outside but the inside it's definitely not. Got to find my brother." said Addie.

"We have to think of a plan…" said Sean "People who try to uncover the secrets of Pleasure Island usually go nowhere…"

Sean wanted to get his chance to flirt with Addie, while Addie was in love with Takeru who Mako was also in love with. They pretended to be wayward and arrived. L'Omino was there, guarding the gate.

"Hmmm you people looking for fun?" asked L'Omino.

"Right we are." said Sean.

Sean and Addie came in, pretending to be wayward. However, L'Omino was prepared.

_I must tell Basco soon. These people are allies of the Super Sentai. Even if the Kamen Riders ended up staying in Japan or the Power Rangers in Australia, the Super Sentai alone are still a threat. _said L'Omino.

* * *

At Pleasure Island's office, Basco had been counting some of the cult's funds from people paying themselves into their place. He was also computing the possible shipment of donkeys and what he can do. L'Omino then came in.

"Sir Basco, we do have a problem. It's that snoopy reporter Sean Kang. I think that one with him is his girlfriend or not… but her scream seems to have some ability…" said L'Omino.

"Idiot, how could you let them in? If Addie releases her scream, she might break the trance like she did with me toying around with the Shinkengers." said Basco angrily as his fury even scared Crocker and Agent X but made Vicky pleased.

"Relax Basco-sweetums…" said Vicky.

"Relax?" said Basco "Hmmm… you're right. If we can make an example out of them, we can then start turning people into donkeys. Even if they have a tracking device, we can keep them as hostages when the Magirangers arrive."

"But I want the twerp!" said Vicky.

"But pressing matters first, we must prepare to deal with the Magirangers…" said Agent X.

* * *

Inside Pleasure Island, there was more stupidity than the Pinocchio story book. People got to do different types of foolishness. Just then Jeff and Cat can be seen having fun.

"Brother…" said Addie.

"Hey Addie get lost? Can't you see I'm having fun here?" said Jeff.

"Cat?!" said Addie "Sam is worried sick over you, where are the children you two were supposed to take care of?!"

"Uh they're at the playground…" said Cat ending it with her giggle.

"You idiot don't you realize people here will turn into donkeys?" said Sean angrily.

"That's just a stupid fairy tale. I'm so angry Joe refuses to date me after he said he would, instead I saw him and Tori so I went here to forget my problems…" said Cat.

Addie screamed driving some attention. Just then Basco came out.

"Way to go Addie…" said Sean.

"Well brother's being so stupid…" said Addie.

"Ah the snoopy reporter Sean Kang, we can't let you out of here. Too bad you're no jackass like those jackasses but I can't let you tell anybody of what we do." said Basco.

"Basco you monster…" said Sean.

"Well people, behold an infidel." said Basco. Basco used his kinetic powers to take hold on Addie and Sean.

Sean and Addie were trapped by Basco himself.

"Wow that's cool!" said a child.

"Yeah right." said a wayward teenager.

* * *

'Meanwhile the Magirangers had their plan disguised as goons. Timmy and Tootie had entered the place with the Magirangers via the new Wishful Thinking Van. They had entered Pleasure Island unaware of surveillance cameras.'

"Sean sure is pretty resourceful but I hope nothing happened to him. The detector Justin gave us worked like a charm." said Timmy.

"Makes me feel sorry. I can't imagine what Vicky can do to the victims here, now there's more than just stupid little boys… Vicky's always been greedy for profit." said Tootie.

"Let's split up…" said Kai Ozu "Hikaru you go with me. Makito and Tsubasa you go at this direction where adults are and for you Houka and Urara, go to the children's section."

"Let's split up guys." said Timmy.

Unknown to them, they were spotted. A Zobil disguised as a clown spotted them.

_This is bad. If they discover we were turning people into donkeys were, we're through. _said the clown.

* * *

At Pleasure Island's office, Basco had gotten more bad news. Vicky exploded in anger.

"So the twerp and my sister Tootie is here?!" said Vicky "Very well then, I'll kill them myself!"

"Calm down." said Basco "I have prepared the worse comes to worst… we need to delegate the tasks. Some people have already turned into donkeys and will be ready for shipment. L'Omino why don't you do tonight's show? Some people are taking to slow to jackass… ?!"

"We have our plan ready." said Agent X "Tonight's shipment will be ready. But first, what do we do to the donkeys that vocalize…"

"I'll think of something cruel." said Basco "But first things first, to deal with the Magirangers and this…"

Addie then came out and so was Sean. Addie was gagged so she could not do her scream.

"We can turn her into a donkey with my powers…" said L'Omino.

"That process takes too slow!" said Agent X.

"Not if I can speed it up…" said L'Omino.

"It'd be a shame to turn such beauty into a donkey… I have a much better idea… for tonight's performance to jack up the process. Some people have turned into donkeys already but we need to ship them altogether." said Basco sneering maliciously as he crushed Addie's phone.

A teardrop fell from Addie's eye.

* * *

Makito and Tsubasa were finding the "Hook in the Nose" area of Pleasure Island. It was a very dreadful thing to look at. One can see not only boys and but also men fighting like fools. It was the area to "become a man". It was in the afternoon.

"Get a hook in the nose…" said one of the Zobils disguised as a clown.

Timmy's Dad was fighting with Dinkleberg on stage.

"Down you go Dinkleberg!" said Timmy's Dad.

"Not if I can help it Turner!" said Sheldon.

"Isn't that Timmy's Dad?" said Makito.

"That's right, it's him!" said Tsubasa "I got to try and break their fight. Those children are getting a lot of bad influence watching the adults fight."

Tsubasa went on stage to break the fight between both Timmy's Dad and Sheldon.

"You two, don't you realize you two are being bad examples?!" said Tsubasa as he banged their heads together, causing them to faint.

"That's… dumb!" said Makito face-palming himself.

"Boo! Boo!" said the children who began throwing vegetables.

"Those vegetables are precious, they are supposed to be good for you…" said Makito.

"We want candy, we want all meat, we want only delicious food… we hate vegetables!" cried out the children who were drinking beer and wasting the vegetables.

Meanwhile Patrick can be seen, wandering around Pleasure Island like crazy.

* * *

On another part was the "Home of Tomorrow" open for destruction. The children Cat were supposed to babysit were now destroying everything much to Cat's horror.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen…" said Cat.

"Come on big sister Cat, we gotta have fun." said a male child.

The female child began wasting food like crazy and threw bricks at the wall.

"Being bad is fun!" said a female child.

"No… what's going on? This wasn't supposed to happen?" said Cat.

Patrick Star began joining the fun with everyone.

"This is fun!" said Patrick ending every statement with his stupid laugh and Cat joined in.

Much to his surprise, Spongebob the owner of the Go-on Burgers came. How he came into Pleasure Island was a mystery but he was now wearing a water helmet.

"Patrick! You're supposed to be back at Bikini Bottom!" said Spongebob.

"No Spongebob, I like it here. It's fun more than your rules. Besides it's not like as if you're the only frycook… Squidward's your manager now and you've got a crew… nobody to yell at me." said Patrick who whent "DUH" afterwards.

"Patrick you idiot! You'll turn into a donkey here!" said Spongebob but to no success.

* * *

Timmy and Tootie were seen looking for Cosmo. Wanda and Poof were upset Cosmo suddenly went missing. They ran into Kai Ozu and Hikaru but to no luck.

"This place is so huge, looking for Cosmo is like looking for a needle in a haystack." said Timmy.

"It's already late afternoon, no signs of him… or my sister Vicky." said Tootie.

"We tried to convince the children to move out but we can't. I can't believe they are all around, drinking beer and smoking cigarettes with unruly adults. This place has become worse than the fairy tale depicted it to be." said Kai Ozu.

"You got that right brother-in-law." said Hikaru "My wife and Houka are still looking around for clues. Just where do they hide the donkeys."

"Wanda I wish the children will listen…" said Timmy.

Wanda and Poof tried to grant the wish but it can't.

"So it's Da Rules?" said Timmy.

"Of course sport, we can't force people to listen against their will." said Wanda.

Makito and Tsubasa entered. Tsubasa just had a black eye.

"Timmy we found your father but to no luck, we tried to break his fight with Dinkleberg but…" said Tsubasa "Instead I got this from them!"

"And the children are eating lots of junk food and wasting precious vegetables." said Makito.0

"Well then, we have to really work this out. I hope the Magigirls do better. I'll go find Mom and Dad, you guys can take care of the monsters that may arrive." said Timmy.

"I'll go with you Timmy." said Tootie.

* * *

Just as it was getting late, a donkey wearing human clothes managed to hide himself. Houka and Urara ran into him. It began to talk.

"Help.. help… my name is Tim." said the donkey.

"Oh how cute a talking donkey…" said Houka.

"Houka, that's not nice. This must have been one of those naughty boys who became a donkey." said Urara.

"That's right… I ran away because I didn't want homework, books but this is a price to pay. Please warn the others…" said Tim.

"The children deserve a second chance." said Urara "Come let's take you to meet my siblings. They will help you all out."

* * *

Meanwhile Timmy and Tootie ran into a place where they found Cosmo goofing off in human form. Spongebob was there pleading with Patrick. Timmy's parents were there too challenging the Dinklebergs to a beer drinking contest.

"Patrick please…" cried Spongebob.

"No Spongebob, you go back to Bikini Bottom this is my home now." said Patrick.

"Cosmo there you are!" said Wanda who was also in human form.

"Poof poof!" said Poof angrily who was in the form of a child.

"Relax Wanda, I'm just having fun." said Cosmo as he drank a barrel of beer.

"Relax Timmy we're having fun!" said Timmy's Dad.

But just then the jackass effect began to happen. Cosmo, Timmy's Dad, Timmy's Mom, Sheldon, Mrs. Dinkleberg and Patrick Star turned into donkeys along with all the naughty boys. L'Omino appeared revealing is demonic form as a big fat old demon in red from his form as a portly old man.

"Well the jackass effect has happened." said L'Omino as he paralyzed the zombies in fear.

"That's… scary…" said Tootie.

"This must be the monster…" said Timmy.

Vicky then appeared and Crocker.

"Mr. Crocker I thought you were dead?" said Timmy.

"Me dead?" said Crocker "Nonsense, I'm back and you will all be gone." Crocker ended it with his trademark creepy laugh.

"Well if it isn't twerp and my sister Tootie!" said Vicky "Well then, you're too late. Tonight, we'll all sell the humans turned donkeys for a fortune. And of course, Basco sweetums has some special plan for those who can still talk!"

Tootie and Timmy were then captured for the tonight show.

* * *

A shipment was getting ready. Basco was making sure the first set of cargo was ready as to "lessen the workload". Agent X and Crocker were there tallying the donkeys for shipment. Zobils were now getting the humans turned donkeys.

"We've got all the female donkeys ready…" said Agent X "And also the male donkeys. Well then, there's still the problem of some stupid little boys who may be rough but aren't jackass enough yet. We've got the adults though!"

"And what's your name?" said Basco.

"Hee haw!" said the donkey.

"In he goes!" said Basco as he removed the clothes and placed the donkey in a tight cage.

"And what's your name?" said Basco looking at another donkey.

"Alexander…" said the donkey woefully.

"So you can talk?" said Basco.

"I want to go home to my mama!" said Alexander.

"No you won't!" said Basco with an evil smile as he threw Alexander along with the other donkeys who can still talk. Among the crowd was Addie's brother Jeff and Cat and both could still talk.

"Please let us go!" said the donkeys.

"Silence! As you know it, you had your fun now pay for it!" said Basco.

Vicky then arrived with more donkeys which included Timmy's parents, the Dinkleberg couple, Cosmo and Patrick.

"Interesting, the twerps parents are donkeys. This will be quite interesting that they can still talk?" said Crocker.

"Vicky you double-crossed us how could you?" said Timmy's Dad.

"That's right Vicky! Wahahahahah!" said Timmy's Mom.

"Spongebob help!" said Patrick.

"Lock them all up. I can't afford any interruptions for the show tonight. Every last donkey must be made before tomorrow morning. Those deluded morons will soon work their way to the death like Lampwick died. Ha ha ha ha!" said Basco.

"I'll guard this place then…" said Agent X.

"So will I." said Crocker "But honestly though, we can sell the talking donkeys to circuses, they'd be a great hit."

"Don't hesitate to kill them if they try to escape, we can't let this new business enterprise go to waste." said Basco.

* * *

It was evening and it was time for the show. Sean, Timmy and Tootie were forced to watch the show tied to their seats and gagged. Unknown to them, Alex snuck into the island disguised as a Zobil.

"Listen Alex, I've got the boat ready to vacate everyone." said Justin.

"Got you." said Alex "Sean's been captured though… I got Takeru here just in case."

Just then Basco appeared. A lot of wayward children who were boys who were afraid to smoke and drink were there at the circus. Vicky then appeared as a circus tamer with a whip.

_This is bad… very bad… _said Sean.

"Tonight's attraction will not be animals but a human!" said Vicky.

* * *

The curtains were open. Addie was there, going to become the sexy attraction. Takeru and Alex were behind the crowd.

"Now strip everything off off Addie or we kill these guys!" yelled Vicky as she began to threaten to whip Addie while knives held by Zobils were pointed towards Sean, Tootie and Timmy who were also gagged.

Addie had no choice as she began to unbutton her blouse like a stripper. Erotic music was played at the background. Tears fell down her cheeks as she was forced to strip. Sean was in the state of being aroused at the same time wanting to help her.

_This is fun to watch. Hee hee, Addie will pay for humiliating me for her scream and returning the Shinkengers back to normal. L'Omino is out there, he should take care of the Magirangers soon. I will make her into a temple stripper soon. _said Basco laughing at Addie's possible humiliation.

"Hurry up!" said Vicky who had a sadistic laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile Wanda and Poof had found the Magirangers. The Magirangers were with the talking donkey.

"Before Timmy got captured, he made a request to help you guys." said Wanda.

"Poof poof." said Poof.

"Follow me…" said Tim as he rushed into the place where L'Omino was preparing everything for shipment.

* * *

As they rushed, they found out that it was a place where the donkeys were about to be shipped. Tim rushed into the cages kicking the doors open, breaking them free and the crates open before they could be done for shipment.

"Drat who could have been responsible for this?" said L'Omino.

"Basco-sama… I mean even worse Doukoku-sama will have my head for this!" said Agent X.

"It's over Agent X! Crocker! L'Omino!" said Kai Ozu.

"Magirangers… I wish I were able to fight you earlier." said L'Omino sneering as he revealed his fat huge form, with his skin turning red and his face going demonic.

"That's it L'Omino, you've been delete approved. What you are doing is too much!" said Kai Ozu "Magical Transformation!"

"Leave them to me Agent X-sama." said L'Omino "I will destroy them!"

"Sure you don't need our help?" said Crocker.

"Let's leave him alone." said Agent X.

Agent X then disappeared with Crocker.

"The shining solar element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!"

"The howling earth element! The Green Magician, MagiGreen!"

"The blowing wind element! The Pink Magician, MagiPink!"

"The swaying water element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue!"

"The galloping thunder element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"The burning flame element! The Red Magician, MagiRed!"

"Our overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

* * *

Back at the show, Addie was now down to only her underwear. It was a humiliation for Addie and now the wayward audience started to turn into donkeys except for the hostages who haven't jacked themselves up.

"Continue stripping!" shouted Vicky.

"I can't!" said Addie crying "Please no!"

Takeru could not stand the show any longer seeing Addie humiliated like that and snapped out of his disguise.

"STOP THIS MADNESS! ADDIE DON'T DEGRADE YOURSELF!" shouted Takeru as blazes of Mojikara drawing his sword, becoming Shinken Red so fast and jumped on stage to rescue Addie.

"The same Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"Takeru not yet!" said Alex "Screw it!"

Takeru stood on stage to rescue Addie from further humiliation.

* * *

Sean, Timmy and Tootie were released at the same time because of Takeru's energy explosion. Wanda and Poof decided to assist Timmy in any way possible. Just as expected, the boys were starting to turn into jackasses. Addie came to Takeru's rescue and she was behind him.

"Well Takeru, you're still a worthy opponent as much as Marvelous." said Basco "No matter, the Magirangers will be obliterated."

Tootie then confronted her sister. Addie was seeing Basco and Tootie fight but she was afraid to move around because she was only in her underwear.

"So you're still the same old Vicky huh? I'll make sure you are exposed." said Tootie.

"I dare you. Sean Kang's camera is gone along with the evidence." said Vicky.

Vicky and Tootie fought. Sean, Alex and Timmy were trying to get the children to safety before they can turn into donkeys completely. Cosmo was restored back to himself still shaky.

* * *

Timmy, Sean and Alex were there at the site where the donkeys were. It was time to gather everything. Cosmo was back to a fairy. Tim for his good deed was restored back to a human.

"Cosmo thankfully you're back." said Wanda.

"Sorry guys for making you worry." said Cosmo.

"But you're still an idiot." said Wanda.

"Right…" said Cosmo.

"Tootie can take care of herself." said Timmy "Right now, we must get these donkeys back to normal."

The other donkeys were returned back to being human fully clothed. Just then Justin arrived with the boat. They began to board aboard to escape Pleasure island.

"Hey Sean what's up?" said Justin.

"Justin?" said Sean.

"Well no time to explain much, we borrowed this boat from SGS. It was supposed to be a new vessel but instead, Morio Makino and Jimmy Neutron turned this into a rescue vessel. I programmed its system using Netbeans." said Justin.

They began the rescue committee. The wayward people were set on board.

"Let's wait a little while… the Magirangers will beat the coachman." said Timmy.

* * *

Back at the circus tent, Shinken Red then used his Rekka Daizanto to get rid of the Zobils and swung flame energy at Basco. Tootie beat Vicky real good.

"This wasn't intended since I was after the head of Captain Marvelous…" said Basco "Retreat."

Addie was crying at Takeru's shoulder. Takeru tried to comfort her.

"Let's meet the others." said Shinken Red who wrote the kanji for "escape".

* * *

The Magirangers were now fighting the evil L'Omino. It was time to get rid of the evil coachman who had deceived countless children and had gotten wealth by selling donkeys for a fortune. The Magirangers attacked him one by one.

"Well Smokey, time to call you." said Magishine.

A cat-like genie appeared.

"Well master, how may I help you?" said Smokey the genie.

"It's time for the Lamp Buster."

"This is for all the children you deceived! Lamp Buster!"

The Lamp Buster was fired at L'Omino. Now the Magi Sisters were going to do their job.

"Boiling Water!"

"Magi Bolt!"

The reaction between boiling water and electricity scalded the evil L'Omino causing him to get severe burns.

"Magi Axe!"

"Magi Crossbow!"

"Magi Sword!" as Magi Red used his sword to slash the demon, destroying him.

"Not so fast!" said L'Omino "Giant size!"

* * *

L'Omino grew giant by himself. Just then the Magirangers called for their mecha to finish the battle.

"Maagi Magi Magika!"

The Magimajin appeared.

"Maagi Giruma Maji Jinga!" (1205)

The Magi King appeared. Travelion also appeared as well.

"Mahou Transformation!"

The robot Travelion was now there too.

The giant battle had just begun.

"Let's finish this exploiter of children once and for all!" said Magired.

"No this can't be! They have their giant mecha." said L'Omino "Take this!"

"Piston Punch!"

The Travelion did rapid punches at L'Omino revealing he wasn't as strong as he should be.

"Heavenly Magical Slash!" said all the Magirangers together destroying the demon.

"Nooooooo!" said L'Omino as he blew up.

'The battle ended fairly quickly. The Magirangers saved the day. Woohoo!'

* * *

Back at the ship the Magirangers were there. Of course, Sean was trying to rest himself and he was happy to get his camera back. Addie had her clothes back on and was with Takeru who was helping her recover.

"Well I'm glad you came to my rescue. Thanks for standing up to me." said Addie.

"Anytime. I'm glad I did I mean your last incident was already bad enough, you and Mako…. and a lot more." said Takeru.

Sean watched jealously from afar but at the same time, he got a call from Dana.

"Hello Sean?" said Dana.

Sean was then busy entertaining his call from Dana. Jeff was with them onboard together with Timmy's Dad, Timmy's Mom and the Dinkleberg couple.

"Thanks for recovering Patrick guys." said Spongebob.

"Anytime." said Kai Ozu.

"Hey Spongebob let's go home." said Patrick.

Spongebob and Patrick jumped into the water.

"With this evidence, we'll get Vicky's babysitting service shut down. That's another step to defeating the Doukoku worshiping cult…" said Sean.

"But guys, I have a feeling that Doukoku may be stronger than ever. Remember how the Black Cross Fuehrer returned for the 199 Heroes Movie of Gokaiger?" said Alex.

Justin was then telling all the wayward children.

"Now remember, you will all go straight home, be helpful and do your homework. All fun and no work makes people dumb like donkeys. And to you adults, the same thing." said Justin.

Timmy and Tootie were looking passionately at each other.

"Shall we have a goodnight kiss Timmy?" said Tootie.

"Sure thing. Don't mind if you over-smooch me." said Timmy.

Tootie then did her classic smoochies on Timmy.

* * *

'The next day, things seemed back to normal. Sean was glad to have his camera back. Just then the cops were shutting down Vicky's Daycare Center… woohoo!'

"That's a nice catch though too bad Vicky is not among them." said Sean as he pictured several cultists arrested. However Vicky was not among the arrested.

"Sure is. At least your work has gotten rid of Vicky." said Dana.

Just then Timmy and Tootie ran into them.

"Well I'm glad with all the evidence against Vicky and Crocker unearthed, they're probably never coming back as clear citizens." said Timmy.

"But still, Vicky is my sister. I hope I don't have to fight with her again even if she made my life miserable every year." said Tootie.

"We all make hard choices. Even Geki had to fight his older brother Burai in Zyuranger." said Sean.

'Well the danger of Pleasure Island was destroyed, everything is back to normal or is it? Well stay tuned for another wacky episode… bye bye!'

Spongebob can be seen laughing at the bottom of the screen with the sign "Up Next".

* * *

Closing note:

So I really thought that Pleasure Island could have also attracted not only stupid little boys but also stupid little girls, teenagers and adults which is different from NJB faithfully staying to the Disney canon of still maintaining the donkey carriage and the stupid little boys plot. I think people like Patrick Star and Cat Valentine are prone to falling to Pleasure Island's poisonous promises. But here, this doesn't follow the Disney canon but the novel in a way since it used to be the "Land of Toys" changed into "Pleasure Island". Basco's involvement here shows he's got his new hypnotic powers which he didn't have in the Gokaiger canon but recently learned it only by my own decision.

In here, I thought I would actually add some cruelty as well not to a Super Sentai character but to a Nickelodeon character since the Nickelodeon characters are absorbed into Super Sentai. So Addie Singer gets to be the victim in the place of Chisato (which was in NJB's version) but compared to Chisato's, she was in a bigger predicament as evidenced by this to show the bad guys can get so cruel and Vicky might be as wicked as Queen Ahames in Changeman. So yeah, she is placed in a dilemma and the part where Takeru saves her is for more development of the Mako/Addie/Takeru love triangle. Cat gone missing while Joe Hayasaka is apparently dating Tori is also part of love triangle development. Some development for Robert/Sam might come up soon.


	7. Abare Rugrats

**Chapter 7- Abare Rugrats!**

'At the Dino Curry, the i-Carly trio was with Professor Asuka who will know be known as Professor Asuka-Hakase or Professor Asuka from this episode… well something's a bit off…'

Professor Asuka was simply trying to get Freddie, Carly and Sam to eat something new. They were at the Dino Curry to develop "New Delusion Powers". She ordered a bowl of curry and decided to let her three "students" taste it.

"Come on Sam, you've got to try it…" said Professor Asuka.

"But…" said Sam "… Indian curry smells weird…"

"That's right." said Freddie "Uh uh…"

"Sorry." said Carly as she was playing with the food and so was Freddie.

"Guys it's not like it's anything that doesn't pass the regulatory standards of safety like this was dog, cat or monkey or trash... I mean come on you remember the facial expressions you had when the Shinkengers wanted you to taste sushi? Puh-lease the Power Rangers Dino Thunder team all ate here once when this used to be located in Japan and loved it! Hmph!" said Professor Asuka angrily.

* * *

'The Rugrats were entering the Dino Curry. It was a decade since the Rugrats grew up and now they are in College. We can see our favorite Rugrats – Tommy, Dil, Chucky, Kimi, and the twins Phil and Lil… much has passed and they have grown up as adults and were attending the same business college together as their friendship never waned. How I missed the time the show showed them as babies and later as teenagers!'

"Cool place." said Dil.

"We're going to order some Dino Curry." said Tommy.

"Curry… I love curry. Let's try the Indian curry rice." said Kimi.

"I dunno but I don't like spicy food…" said Chucky.

"We got to give it a try." said Phil.

"That's right Chucky." said Lil.

Just then Alex popped up dressed up as Burai and Gai Ikari as Mikoto. The music of Dragon Caesar played after Alex did the Dragon Caesar summoning tune with Gai Ikari singing it.

"Rugrats!" said Gai Ikari.

"Oh hi Gai… Alex…" said Professor Asuka "I'm having some trouble with these guys. I mean if they can't eat some curry, I'm afraid we can't prepare for the Sentai Morphicon…. if they can't eat curry."

* * *

Ranru then walked into the dining area of the Dino Curry. Gai Ikari was with the Rugrats.

"RANRU!" said Gai Ikari.

"You're Ranru Itsuki right?" said Chucky.

"Well that I am." said Ranru Itsuki "Well I hope you are enjoying the curry."

"Well, I do like reading your articles on your gadgets." said Gai Ikari.

"Thanks." said Ranru.

"May I have your autograph?" asked Gai Ikari.

"Sorry Gai, I'm kinda busy." said Ranru.

"WWWWHHHYYYY?!" said Gai Ikari.

* * *

At the table one can see Freddie, Sam and Carly unable to bear the smell of the Indian spices and fainted. Professor Asuka face-palmed herself. The Super Sentai Morphicon was a gathering for Power Rangers fans to know more about the original. Justin then came in to get some Japanese curry.

"This. Isn't. Good." said Professor Asuka.

"Relax Asuka…" said Justin "Besides, not everybody can swallow Indian curry. I prefer Japanese curry better to be honest."

"So you're not such a fan of intense flavors huh?" said Alex "Sean tends to complain a lot about some things lacking a pack of flavors."

"You don't call him the jalapeno prince for nothing…" said Professor Asuka.

Gai Ikari then interrupted them and said while chuckling, "Are you two… dating?"

"NO!" shouted Professor Asuka and Alex.

* * *

Time had passed since All Grown Up shown up on TV. Well the adults there were starting to get backaches. Of course they were under Yukito's chiropractic practice. Also it has been some time since Grandpa Pickles had passed away from old age. One can see the cast now older namely Stu Pickles and his wife Didi Pickles, Charlotte Pickles and her husband Drew Pickles, Betty De Ville and her husband Howard De Ville, Chas Finster and his second wife Kira.

"Well let's see…" said Yukito as he reached fort the back of Drew.

"Hey what the… ohhh…" said Drew.

"See what did I tell ya? He's a great chiropractor." said Betty.

"We're getting old after all… but good thing Angelica's now learning to be better. In fact she's at the Dino Curry office now." said Drew.

* * *

At the Dino Curry office, it was another work day. Once a meanie, Angelica Pickles had become more responsible as time passed. She was now working at the Dino Curry as a receptionist. Ryouga was there too. Sean was there working.

"Hello good afternoon…" said Angelica Pickles.

"Oh hi Sean, you're going to interview our president?" said Ryouga.

"Well yeah…" said Sean "But I do want to write this feature of how a monster-of-the-week became the President of this organization…"

"Be wary though… he's a pervert who's been attempting to marry Ranru…" said Ryouga "Well we'll call you when it's your turn… two pretty ladies and one handsome guy just entered to get a business contract signing done. They're from the Shinken Café as they also are a grocery store."

* * *

Inside the president's office a goofy-looking crocodile monster was there. He is Yatsudenwani from Abaranger. Once a monster of the week created by Mikela, he somewhat reformed and lived on Earth and for some unexplained reasons, he became the CEO of Dino Curry.

Just then Takeru, Addie and Mako entered as they were trying to get contract dealing, Mako and Addie managed to attract the perverted crocodile monster. The three of them were wearing business attires.

"Wow such beautiful girls!" said Yatsudenwani as his eyes turned to hearts who then began to harass poor Addie and Mako simultaneously drooling at them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Addie and Mako screamed simultaneously.

"Come to Yatsudenwani!"

Mako and Addie were trying to pull free of Yatsudenwani.

"Let us go you pervert!" said Mako.

Takeru was pulling Yatsudenwani's tail trying to free the girls but to no avail.

* * *

At the deck area, Sean rushed up to see what was going on. It could be a scoop. Sean barged but only to discover things were taken care of. Addie's scream managed to knock down the perverted crocodile.

"What the?" said Sean.

Mako and Addie then kicked the fallen Yatsudenwani. Takeru, Addie and Mako got out.

"Ranru my love… help me!" said Yatsudenwani who was trying to get up.

"What in the world was going on?" said Sean.

Sean then tried to do an interview with Yatsudenwani the crazy creature. For some reason, he wasn't even voted out due to his misbehavior.

* * *

At Doukoku's fortress, something else was of the matter.

"What is the plan this time to defeat those accursed Super Sentai?!" said Doukoku.

"Patience master, I have already prepared to get something. In fact, the Trinoids of the Evorian may help us create a new monster to destroy the Super Sentai teams." said Janilga.

"Very well then, create me that monster to destroy the accursed Super Sentai whichever group we may face soon!" said Doukoku angrily.

Janilga was now trying to prepare for revenge against the Abarangers by learning to make Trinoids.

"This will be Trinoid No. 24…" said Janilga.

"Uh what happened to the other _twenty three_?" asked Shitari nervously.

"Simple… the Abarangers got rid of them like what happened to all our monsters of the week forcing us to make new ones." said Janilga "Although I did face them together with the Hurricangers. But this time, they will not be so lucky with the new Trinoid I'm creating."

"Trinoid? What's that Janilga? It sounds pretty interesting." asked Basco.

"You get one animal DNA, one plant DNA and one inanimate object… I have a cricket, a guitar and what plant?" said Janilga.

"Never mind, that can work already!" said Calamitous.

"Silence Phenomenus, besides you never get to complete any of your inventions!" said Abrella.

"Maybe these will work?" said Basco "These are the Hell flowers from Hikari Sentai Maskman. They kill people but now they are scarce not ever since Tube fell. I did research on them after all while I had the Greater Power of the Maskmen."

"The Hell Flowers? How did they survive?" said Shitari "I remembered they were destroyed in the year 1987 when Tube tried to use them."

"Not exactly…" said Basco "The evil flowers always had seeds left behind. I grew them with care and now to create the monster. Too bad I wasn't able to use them against the Gokaigers."

"Perfect!" said Janilga "Now let's see how its dangerous melody can do!"

A new Trinoid, cricket based appeared with a guitar and some flowers on its body. It was a new Trinoid, the 24th in the list.

"I am Jigokuhanagitakuriketto!" said the monster.

"Looks impressive." said Doukoku "The plan in itself if you please, would destroy the Abarangers then the rest of Super Sentai."

"But first, I must prepare this to be subtle. We must contact some of our cult followers to distribute this one. Now produce some Hell Flowers for these pots. We don't attack directly… and we have at least two suckers to help us." said Janilga.

* * *

Late in the afternoon the Shinken Café's garden, Mako was tending to what seemed to be familiar plants from Hikari Sentai Maskman. She was wearing the same kind of attire that Kimberly Hart seldom wore – a pink blouse and short shorts.

_Nothing but some gardening to help ease the tensions though I'd also like to improve more on my cooking. At least I can prepare some decent sushi now and nobody got indigestion during the last setup. But Addie, grrrr does she always have to gloat to Takeru about her cooking?!_ said Mako.

Ranru was there visiting the site to see how Mako and Addie were doing after Yatsudenwani tried to "rape" them. Sean and Dana there interested in these new rare breed of flowers that was said to come from underground.

"Well I'm sorry that happened in the office with Yatsudenwani… to be honest I've been harassed by him every now and them asking me to marry him. He even thinks he's human…" said Ranru.

"That's okay Ranru, it was beyond your control." said Addie.

"I'm glad I wasn't there but pity every pretty girl that goes near that guy." said Dana.

"Moving on, may I know what kind of flowers are these?" asked Sean.

"Well they were supposedly extinct or something but some of the seeds were found. They are from the underground and are called the Carol Love… in fact they bloom every five years for three days though I heard they will bloom in full when a crisis happens. I began to groom them." said Mako.

Ryunosuke just then entered carrying more pots and trying to be careful. He was with Takeru and Chiaki who were preparing the flowers. But it was his first time to see Dana in person.

_She is pretty. _said Ryunosuke.

"Anything the matter Ryunosuke?" asked Takeru "We better get all these flowers to the market. Well princess I mean mama wants to share the joy and peace they all symbolize."

Ryunosoke was about to fall down but the Kurokos caught the pots. However he fell on Dana's feet which was quite an embarrassment.

"You okay?" asked Dana.

"Yeah… sorry though for tripping on you." said Ryunosuke blushing but bowing many times.

"Oh hi my name is Dana."

"My name is Ryunosuke, nice to meet you miss."

_Kind of a silly fella… but could be nice. _said Dana.

Just then Professor Asuka called Sean via his Pearphone.

"Hello bro…" said Professor Asuka over the phone.

"Uh what's the matter sis? I'm still trying to uncover these rare white flowers at the Shinken Café that aren't so rare as you think. They might make a new story." said Sean who began to take pictures of the flowers.

"Okay." said Professor Asuka "Just call me when you're going home late."

"Oh wait… can I have a sample of that flower for study?" asked Ranru.

* * *

The next day, flower sales were being made. Damian and Sinjin were starting to sell flowers down the road. They called it the Gerugedo Flowers after the late monster Gerugedo Dobler. Jigokuhanagitakuriketto was at the back of the office, monitoring the sales.

"Flowers for sale… flowers for sale…" said Damian and Sinjin.

The Victorious Gang were hanging out. Gai Ikari despite his knowledge in Super Sentai wasn't omniscient about all villain plots either – except if he opened the Super Sentai Encylopedia. People were buying the flowers like crazy.

"Wow these are pretty interesting flowers…" said Joe Hayasaka.

"But look who's selling them, two losers!" said Tori.

Just then Damian started to whistle out to Tori which annoyed her. She even went near him and groped her.

"Hello baby… wanna date me Tori?" said Damian maliciously.

"Eeewww!" said Tori as she slapped Damian.

"Hey you stay away from my girl!" said Joe Hayasaka as he shoved Damian aside.

"I thought I was your girl." said Cat.

"You're also my girl but I like Tori more." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Joe I'm your only girl!" said Tori as she pulled Joe down.

Jade was irritated while Beck tried to stop her. Robbie and Andre felt really bad. Gai Ikari however began to get twitchy.

_These flowers look like those from Hikari Sentai Maskman episode 15… nah they were all destroyed. _said Gai Ikari.

* * *

Jigokuhanagitakuriketto was seen at a rooftop. He was with Janilga who were now testing their music-controlled Hell Flower plants.

"Now play your instrument. Show these pathetic humans on what it is to suffer. We will increase their agony allowing the Sanzu River to rise to higher proportions." said Janilga .

"Time to play some Death Metal Rock!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

Evil flowers began to grow like crazy, some of them even killing the individuals. People were awakened at the noise.

* * *

The Rugrats were having a sleepover at Chuckie's house. Just then the flowers that they bought started to react like crazy.

"What the? These flowers are starting to react like crazy aside from that crazy music that forbids us to sleep!" said Tommy.

"You're right." said Dil.

"Oh no we're doomed!" said Chuckie.

"You got that right Chuckie!" said Lil.

"We better call the Abarangers!" said Phil who began to press the button.

The flower released vines that started to strangle Phil, Lil, Tommy, Dil and Kimmy were struggling.

"What's going on?" said Chas.

"Oh no! That plant we bought was a monster!" said Kira getting some gardening tools to kill the plant but they were caught to.

* * *

'But not to worry, the Abarangers arrived in the nick of time! Woohoo! And now the Rugrats will be heroes!'

The Abarangers barged in really hard. They used their Abalaser in sword mode to cut the vines. Abare Yellow used her Abalaser in gun mode again to blast the plant to kill it.

"Thanks…" said Chucky who was crying.

"You saved us in a nick of time Abarangers." said Chas.

"No problem…" said Abare Blue.

"Thanks Abarangers." said Tommy.

"No problem." said Abare Red.

* * *

As the Abarangers continued their investigation in the evening, a familiar face appeared. It was Janilga and the monster Jigokuhanagitakuriketto appeared.

"Huh Janilga didn't we…?!" said Abare Red.

"You did but thanks to Doukoku, lord of the Sanzu River I am back!" said Janilga "And meet my new Trinoid, Jigokuhanagitakuriketto."

"Yeeha!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto "In fact, we raised those red flowers to cause a plague. Nothing can stop the evil flowers!"

Jigokuhanagitakuriketto began to play again his deadly instrument not only disturbing the neighborhood but also letting some deadly tendrils.

"Ptera Daggers!"

Abare Yellow began to cut down the vines. However the monster revealed its secondary power – to let anybody dance uncontrollably.

"Dance Abarangers dance!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto as he passionately played the guitar.

'However a mysterious figure appeared. It was none other than Professor Asuka from Dino Thunder ahem Abaranger…'

"Dino Commander!"

Professor Asuka became Abare Black and drew his Dino Thruster.

"Dino Thruster – Storm Inferno!"

Jigokuhanagitakuriketto was knocked out of balance. Janilga decided to retreat for now.

"This is just round one Abarangers, round two the city will definitely be forced to submit to our rule." said Janilga.

"Thanks." said Abare Red.

"Anytime. Now I can come here anytime thanks to the machine built by Justin Huang and Jimmy Neutron." said Abare Black.

* * *

In Heaven, some of the dead Super Sentai warriors were gathering. One can see Gai Yuki, Mikoto, Naoto and Burai in a card game. This time Mikoto won.

"Not bad." said Gai Yuki "Mikoto obviously you learned to do these right?"

"Of course I spent majority of Abaranger as a villain…" said Mikoto.

"Well, I was shot by a Zenitto from afar." said Naoto.

"In my case, mine was lame – stabbed by a thug." said Gai Yuki "But what I didn't realize that after my one night stand with Ako a day before my death, caused the birth of my son Joe Hayasaka."

"Was Ako a fan of Gatchaman?" said Naoto.

"Maybe." said Gai Yuki "Jetman was a Gatchaman-inspired Super Sentai… too bad I did that day because I could have been there for my son."

Just then Mikoto had some conundrums just as it happened.

"What's the matter Mikoto?" asked Burai.

"Just right now, I think I'll need to ask permission to be a ghost to assist the Abarangers." said Mikoto.

* * *

Areas near the Shinken Café however had noticed there were dead red flowers everywhere. Mako and Addie noticed something as they tended to the garden.

"There's a lot of dead vines here." said Addie "Hey wait, the Carol Love flowers are blooming."

"You're right Addie." said Mako amazed.

"I did read the papers this morning though, it's awful that some red flowers started attacking other places raising panic. Good thing the Abarangers were able to save the Rugrats. But strangely this place only has dead flowers, no casualties." said Addie.

"Wait, could it be?" said Mako.

The flowers began to release a jasmine-like fragrance at the same time they caused more of the Hell Flowers to wither. Addie and Mako were both daydreaming of their dream weddings – one version has Addie as Takeru's bride and Mako crying and the other version has Mako as Takeru's bride and Addie crying.

"Earth to Addie and Mako." snapped Takeru.

"Crud." said Addie and Mako.

"Wait the flowers have just blossomed so suddenly." said Takeru.

The Kurokos began sweeping some of the dead Hell Flowers. Just then Dana appeared with her morning jog. The Rugrats showed up at the Shinken Café to help for their project.

"Oh hi… Dana." said Ryunosuke.

"If it's okay can I have one Carol Love flower? Here's five dollars." said Dana.

* * *

At Doukoku's fortress, he was now angry discovering one area caused the Hell flowers to die before they can mature. He fired projectile blasts at both Janilga and Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

"What? So there's a foil to an otherwise perfect plan? What is going on and you said this plan is foolproof! Destroy the source of the flowers' death now!" said Doukoku as he slammed his fist causing everybody in the fortress to bounce upward.

_Seriously this is getting stupid… _said Basco who wanted to get rid of Doukoku but didn't have enough power to.

"Yes master." said Janilga.

Both Janilga and Jigokuhanagitakuriketto made a bow.

* * *

Meanwhile the Abarangers were now at the Sentai Hall of Legends. Sean, Dana, Gai Ikari was now holding the Super Sentai Encyclopedia and he showed the 15th episode of Hikari Sentai Maskman featuring the Carol Love Flowers.

"In that episode, Tube planted several of these deadly flowers which are used to create this new Trinoid named Jigokuhanagitakuriketto. In one way or another, these evil flowers nearly spelled the end of the surface world if it wasn't for the Carol Love flowers." said Gai Ikari.

"Wait… did you say Carol Love flowers?" said Ranru.

"Wait Ranru, isn't that flower you are examining?" said Professor Asuka.

"It sure is." said Ranru "I got them from Mako. Mako was selling them at the Shinken Café."

"Speaking of which, if the bad guys discovered it… they'll naturally want to destroy it. I mean Vulgyre attacked the New Town School in early 1991 before the Jetmen came to take over as the next Super Sentai because the Sidon flowers were his foil…" said Gai Ikari who showed the clips of Fiveman episode 46.

* * *

Meanwhile at an open area near the Shinken Café where Mako and Addie were selling some of the Carol Love flowers, some Barma Hei attacked the flowers for sale display. Mako had worked hard for the Carol Love flowers with care and affection.

"No! No!" said Mako as she saw some Barma Hei attack and she drew her sword to fight.

Addie got a wooden stick, trying to use whatever she learned from the Shinkengers in self-defense.

The Rugrats who passed by were now getting ready to fight, even a very nervous Chuckie. They were there to buy some of the flowers to help kill the Hell Flowers.

"We can't just let them break all their hard work!" said Tommy.

"I'm nervous but I'll do it!" said Chuckie has he picked up a wooden stick.

"Take that!" said Addie but she was knocked down.

Just then a ghostly apparition appeared. It was none other than Mikoto a.k.a. Abare Killer who fought in human form, beating the Barma Hei.

"I was sent here to guard these flowers." said Mikoto doing his trademark smirk.

Mikoto beat the Barma Hei before they could touch the flower shop. He then disappeared without a word.

"Was that… a ghost?!" said Chuckie nervously.

"Or maybe an angel…" said Tommy.

* * *

The Abarangers then arrived. Well of course, Sean was also there with Alex and Robert. He was driving a pick-up van. The Abararangers rode with Sean to do their job.

"Woah some miracle here?" asked Ryouga "Ordinarily enemies would succeed in this part of a Sentai show before their butts are kicked. But some tables were turned like when the Shinkengers stopped Tad and Chad so easily."

"Tables were turned… some ghostly apparition beat them up. We did what we can too." said Tommy.

"Ghostly apparition… Mikoto?!" said Professor Asuka.

"That could be it. Remember he appeared in the Legend War with dead warriors like Gai Yuki, Burai, Naoto, Shurikenger, Rio and Mele. Oh wait I'll help clean up this mess for a dollar…" said Yukito.

"Yukito…" said Ryouga angrily.

"That was very brave of you guys." said Ryouga "Hey what do you think about helping us defeat these evil flowers?"

"Sure thing." said Dil.

"Okay." said Phil and Lil.

"Very well then…" said Ranru "We'll need some of these flowers to help destroy the plague."

"I'll buy them all." said Sean.

"Sean are you sure?" said Robert.

"No time to argue, we need to distribute the plants around." said Sean.

"Well thanks for the purchase. I'll go with you." said Mako "I do have a plan…"

The flowers were loaded into the van. They were taken back to the Abarangers' headquarters at the Dino Curry shop.

* * *

At the Dino Curry headquarters, one can see Justin and Ranru have some discussion. Some flowers were loaded and Justin was starting to configure the Abarangers' programming languages with the Dino Guts software which is a fictitious brand.

"Hey this new Dino Guts works way better than what I used back in Indonesia, that was Netbeans." said Justin who was now wearing his business attire.

"Well I do hope you can help us in one way or another especially in this crossover crisis." said Ranru.

"No problem. I don't expect anything…" said Justin.

Mako was there. She was speaking with the flowers she raised. She felt that these flowers will soon be used to purge the world of evil flowers.

"I wanted to share your beauty to the world, now you will all give your life so many will live." said Mako.

_That scene, that reminds me of Momoko's scene in episode 15 of Mas1kman._ said Justin as he proceeded to maintain the Abarangers' systems and weaponry.

Just then the alarm sounded. The Abarangers were there.

"We have no choice but to go. At this point, the Rugrats may soon need our help." said Ryouga.

Ryouga, Yukito, Ranru and Asuka all proceeded to battle.

* * *

'Meanwhile the monster Jigokuhanagitakuriketto was attacking. He was strumming his guitar causing more of the Hell Flowers to attack. The city was in chaos, what were they to do?'

"We're through playing games!" said Janilga "Jigokuhanagitakuriketto, activate to full power!"

"Yes boss!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

* * *

Professor Asuka and Mrs. Kang can be seen trying to fight the Hell Flowers and trimming them off at the company building. Just then the potted Carol Love flower began to wither the Hell Flowers they ignorantly planted in their garden.

"Woah I never knew these flowers had some healing abilities. We better plant more of these." said Professor Asuka as she saw the sole Carol Love flower bloom.

"That's nice…" said Mrs. Kang.

"Thanks." said Butch Hillenburg "Well Sean did publish these journals. And of course, this interesting twist with the Dino Curry."

Dana's Carol Love flower began to kill the Hell Flowers that threatened to enter their office. Her father stood up and said, "Marvelous." in Japanese.

"Well dad, I didn't expect these flowers to have some kind of power to kill the evil flowers." said Dana.

"I did hear Ranru and the others were preparing some kind of antidote to kill them." said Professor Asuka who then proceeded to plant more Carol Love flowers.

* * *

The Rugrats were now split apart each of them carrying a pot of the Carol Love. They began to help get rid of the plague in the city which killed the flowers. Chuckie can be seen at Robbie's house, Kimi can be seen at Cat's house, Tommy can be seen at Freddie's house, Phil can be seen at Andre's house, Lil can be seen at Tori's house and Dil can be seen at Beck's trailer. They were killing the flowers that were dispersed.

"Thanks Tommy." said Freddie who was nearly killed.

"You're welcome anytime Freddie." said Tommy.

Just then the Rugrats got their call to continue distributing the flowers which they did.

* * *

Just when there wasn't enough space, Shinken Pink was using her Kame Origami to sprinkle some of the essence made from the Carol Love. The wind blew them at multiple directions killing the Hell Flowers.

"Well that should take care of the rest of them." said Shinken Pink.

The Kame Origami flew off, with its mission done.

* * *

Janilga was upset at his operations' failures. He and the monster were both weakened.

"How in the world did those flowers end? I thought I had the shop destroyed or were there more?" said Janilga as he was upset looking at all the dead Hell Flowers.

"I don't know boss!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

The Abarangers then discovered where Jigokuhanagitakuriketto was strumming his guitar at the same time the Hell Flowers were done for. Just then they were quite plentiful and there wasn't enough or is it?

"Janilga your plague ends now." said Ryouga.

"How dare you use flowers to kill people?" said Ranru.

"I'll break your back for that." said Yukito.

"Well then, I guess we need to take these guys out." said Yukito.

"Hey don't forget me." said Mikoto who then appeared.

"Huh Mikoto?" said the other Abarangers.

"Well I saved the shop. I may be a dead man but I can still help for now." said Mikoto.

"No time, let's rampage! Bakuryu Change!" said Ryouga.

The five Abarangers assembled.

* * *

The Abarangers drew their different weapons to battle the army of Barma Hei. A lot of them began to gather but it was time to finish them off.

"Tyrano Rod!"

"Tricera Bunker!"

"Ptera Daggers!"

"Dino Thruster!"

"Wing Pentact – Sword Mode!"

The Abarangers did some impressive moves with their weapons against the Barma Hei. Now it was time to deal with the deadly symphony of Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

* * *

"You may have destroyed the Hell Flowers but I can still use sonic waves!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto who then released some of the vines from his body.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" said the Abarangers.

"Die! Die!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

But Abare Killer disappeared as he was a ghost. He used his Wing Pentact in sword mode to cut off the vines.

"Let's end his melody!" said Abare Yellow "Here's a scream more powerful than yours."

Abare Yellow used a recording of Addie's scream to counter Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

"Good job Ranru." said Abare Red "Now to take down this monster!"

"Dino Thruster – Grand Inferno!" said Abare Black.

The five Abarangers combined their weapons into one.

"Ultimate Dino Bomber!"

The monster Jigokuhanagitakuriketto was destroyed.

"Not so fast." said Janilga "This time, I learned this ancient secret to monster enlargement!"

Janilga cast his spell to enlarge Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

* * *

The Abarangers called the Bakuryu. Tyrano, Kera and Ptera came out of Brachio. Sean was at the distance taking pictures while the Rugrats were watching the fight from afar, cheering for the Abarangers.

"Gattai Abarenoh!"

It was time to combine into Abarenoh. Jigokuhanagitakuriketto then released its vines and started to strangle the combination.

"I can't access the Ptera Cutter!" said Abare Yellow.

"This is bad!" said Abare Red.

"Hahahaha! You are going to die to my melody!" said Jigokuhanagitakuriketto.

"Not to worry." said Abare Killer "Here goes nothing!"

Topgaler showed up and combined with Stegosraidon, Bakikeonagrus and Dimenokodon to form KillerohKnucklesNokodon. Using the cutter, Abare Killer freed the Abarangers and then he countered with the knuckles and used the Killer Paki Punch.

"There now let's finish him." said Abare Killer.

"Okay let's finish this off!" said Abare Red "Parasorokiru and Ankylobeirsu!"

AbarenohVeilusRokkiku was formed and it was time to cut down the monster. Using the Ankylo Drill and the Choki Choki Scissors hit the monster.

"Choki Choki Scissors!"

"Killer Cross Thunder Attack!"

In one simultaneous blow, the monster was destroyed.

* * *

The Rugrats and Abarangers met together. The Rugrats and Abarangers were happy. Sean was there and then he was followed up by Alex, Gai Ikari and Robert. Alex was dressed up as Burai his favorite Zyuranger.

"Abarangers! More of them!" said Gai Ikari.

"Yukito!" said Alex.

"Well good job Tommy!" said Ryouga.

"Thanks." said Tommy "Well I never thought I'd see large mechanical dinosaurs. It's much cooler than our childhood with our favorite dinosaur Reptar, which sadly didn't last long."

"Everything must end." said Chuckie "I mean like Spike and your grandpa, everything must end."

"Well Super Sentai has its ups and downs." said Robert.

Sean began taking pictures of them. Just then Mikoto was called back from the afterlife as the ghosts of Naoto, Gai Yuki and Burai came down to fetch him. This time Gai Ikari could see Gai Yuki.

"Mikoto, Clotho is calling you back." said Burai.

"Burai! Naoto!" said Alex but as he tried to run near Burai, he merely phased through.

"Well you're one funny dude." said Burai "Have you forgotten I'm dead."

"Oh right!" said Alex.

"By the way, nice costume!" said Naoto.

"GAI YUKI!" said Gai Ikari.

"That's right." said Gai Yuki "Sorry for not being visible to you the first time I came back."

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Gai Ikari.

"Nope, I've always hated nattos and silly Gais… just kidding here's your autograph which you never got. By the way, give my regards to my son Joe and to his mother Ako…" said Gai Yuki as he signed Gai Ikari's autograph.

"Thanks." said Gai Ikari.

"Oh be careful will you, you don't want leave people so soon like I did would you?" said Gai Yuki.

Gai Yuki, Burai, Naoto and Mikoto left the scene as they ascended back into Heaven. The sun was now setting.

"Hey what about dinner at the Dino Curry?" said Ryouga.

"That would be great." said Sean.

"See you all later." said Ryouga "We got to freshen up. Man I stink now!"

The heroes went back to their headquarters to freshen up.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dino Curry, Yatsudenwani was feeling all dizzy. He was being massaged by some masseur personnel as he was feeling all strained.

"Owwww! My ears stil are ringing but Addie Singer and Mako Shiraishi sure are hot!" said Yatsudenwani but still in a great degree in pain.

"Sir may I beg your pardon but you should avoid doing that you know." said Angelica who then left and gave him some ice bags.

* * *

At the Dino Curry one can see Freddie, Sam, Carly and Professor Asuka join in. This time Sean was with the Abarangers, the Rugrats gang, Justin, Butch Hillenburg, Mrs. Hillenburg, Alex who was now dressed up as an Indian man, Robert, Gai Ikari and Dana. They all ordered Indian curry.

"Well cheers!" said everybody.

"This curry is subarashi!" said Butch Hillenburg.

"You're learning Japanese pretty fast." said Alex.

"I feel like the need to learn to speak Japanese." said Butch Hillenburg.

Dana and Sean quietly enjoyed their Indian curry.

"Well let's give it a try this time!" said Freddie "Here goes nothing!"

Freddie, Sam and Carly decided to give it a try. Much to their surprise, Indian curry actually tastes good.

"Hey it isn't so bad!" said Freddie eating more of the curry.

"Wait I got to call Cat… this stuff is delicious." said Sam.

"Sorry for upsetting you earlier professor…" said Carly.

"That's alright." said Professor Asuka "Well the Dino Thunder team did also pass through that. They went to meet the Abarangers but didn't like the curry though they weren't hesitant to eat Japanese food though… funny."

"Well I do like Indian curry though even if I like Japanese curry more. Both are still delicious nonetheless." said Justin.

Just then a mysterious lady who looked like Kira in Dino Thunder, save she had black hair instead. She is Penny Lane from the Big Time Movie, who was also acted by Emma Lahana.

"Kira from Dino Thunder! I must have her autograph, I'm also a fan of Power Rangers!" said Gai Ikari as he rushed to him.

"No you silly Gai, she's Penny Lane and not Kira Ford though they look alike." said Ranru "She's not my Power Rangers counterpart."

"CRUD!" said Gai Ikari upset and going "WHHHHYYYYYY?!"

Ryouga, Yukito and Asuka laughed at Gai Ikari's silliness. Gai Ikari can then be seen humming the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme after that.

"Well he's a fan of all Super Sentai, Power Rangers and Kamen Rider and wants to stop all the useless fan wars." said Alex.

"Well I do have to get in touch with the Big Time Rush, it's orders from Special Police Dekaranger." said Penny.

'With Penny Lane appearing with orders from Special Police Dekaranger, what could be the next episode of this delusional fan fic? Will the Big Time Rush team up with the Dekarangers? Stay tuned!'

Just recently, one can see the "Up Next" sign with Spongebob and Kamen Rider OOO running around like silly.

* * *

End notes:

Actually the monster Jigokuhanagitakuriketto in this fic is a combination of a cricket, a guitar and the Hell Flower from Maskman although the Zyu2 footage, it was clearly a cicada not a cricket. I thought that using some Zyu2 ideas may help while I combined the ideas from Hikari Sentai Maskman with the Hell Flowers while I had the whole guitar thing to make the monster go crazy. Also in here the Rugrats get to do something although I gave Angelica a more minor role since she's at the Dino Curry. I thought creating another Trinoid is something – while I didn't create a Trinoid for the Pleasure Island episode where the Magirangers were involved, in here I decided to do so.

Also Alex's cosplaying here as Burai is this – Mikoto like Burai started off as an evil ranger, joined the side of good and then both died though the former had more screen time being evil.

Also Asuka here is a reference to Hiroyo Hakase while Carly, Freddie and Sam are reference to the Akibarangers, the unofficial Super Sentai. Of course, what is going on between Alex and Asuka is nothing more than a shiptease though its direction may change soon.

Also, I felt like mentioning the Power Rangers Dino Thunder liking Dino Curry as to show my readers that this will not be a horrible Power Rangers bashing hate fic and two, to irritate Super Sentai purists and Power Rangers purists. The appearance of Penny Lane is to mock our easily mistaking people to be someone – both Penny Lane from Big Time Movie and Kira Ford were played by yours truly, Emma Lahana.


	8. Gotta Do It Big Time Dekarangers!

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the delay. Just my thoughts, combining several ideas. Just my thought that restarting the whole Dekaranger/Big Time Rush crossover episode (though I'll soon do some more mixed episodes since I intend this fic to have the Super Robot Wars-esque style of combat). Now for more, here's a new version of the Dekaranger/Big Time Rush crossover with some really weird kinks to it.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Gotta Do It Big Time Dekarangers!**

'In the last episode, Penny Lane showed up. It was indeed a woohoo time! So yeah, the Big Time Rush are showing up. Meanwhile, Freddie is having another set of delusions or not…?'

Freddie can be seen imagining he was a Dekaranger. He was fighting through some imaginary Anaroids but just then, he ran into Hoji. Penny was with Hoji who this time weren't his delusions but real people.

"Watch it and slow down, you could actually fall down into a manhole or something." said Hoji.

"You must be the Tokosou Sentai Dekaranger, Hoji?!" said Freddie.

Freddie was followed by Sentai fanboy Gai Ikari. Gai Ikari then fell down and was into a delusion into thinking Penny Lane was Kira Ford of Dino Thunder, even if she wasn't.

"Watch it boy…" said Penny who then stopped Gai Ikari while he was going to ask an autograph.

"Just be easy on him… I may be a pro but it does not mean I do not sign autographs for these two. Just remember, walk carefully or you might run into an Alienizer or any related threat." said Hoji.

"Thanks." said Gai Ikari "Woohoo!"

"By the way, I'm not Kira from Dino Thunder. I am Penny Lane, I just look like her that's all." said Penny.

"Uh then you must be Hoji's girlfriend? Ha I knew it you two are DATING!" said Gai Ikari teasingly and ended it with his trademark laugh.

"NO!" said Hoji and Penny together.

Just then Professor Asuka called.

"Hello professor?" said Freddie.

"Well Freddie, come back here this instant. You still need to deliver these packages." said Professor Asuka.

Just then Carly, Robert and Sam showed up.

"Hi girls… Robert… ha ha…" said Freddie.

"Freddie we can't have you fooling around. You're going back with us." said Carly.

"That's right, you aren't a Dekaranger." said Sam.

"Professor Asuka had us fetch you, you still haven't done your homework." said Robert.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Freddie as he was dragged home.

* * *

At one of the Gedoushu's secret bases, Abrella was already preparing for a new plan with Basco. He had hired a new Alienizer, a pimp who was attempting to turn girls into strippers. He was the owner. He was the Alienizer known as Lucky Pierre, a toad-like Alienizer who resembled Toad Shinka from Dynaman but it wasn't him plus he had lighter colors. Doukoku made a communication. He was guilty of smuggling beautiful humans across the Galaxy in pimp clubs and now he was a customer of Abrella.

"Well Abrella, I do love your client who has the plot of turning girls into strippers. It's more lucrative than Trixie's failed plan. Very well then, make sure the world falls into Gedou…" said Doukoku.

"Indeed it is." said Lucky Pierre "I have been wanted for human trafficking women across the Galaxy in at least 256 planets and that is all thanks to my special powers."

"Well sire, we need to proceed with the plan. Now to get some girls… and here will be the most lucrative ones for our money making scheme." said Abrella.

Abrella then prepared on the table the pictures of Addie, Tori, Dana, Professor Asuka, Nanami, Jasmine, Ranru, Sakura and Mako and added into the row the pictures of Jo Taylor (Kendall's girlfriend) in Big Time Rush.

"Wow these are very beautiful girls!" said Lucky Pierre with his eyes turning into hearts "Very well then, let's begin shall we? I'll pay you much for these pictures."

"Thanks." said Abrella "Now then, let's see what we can do."

* * *

At the city, Abrella was starting to look for pretty ladies to capture. They caught some unidentified models and they were having Damian's help.

"They're not the girls in the picture but they'll do great…" said Lucky Pierre as he fired his ray that made the girls dress up like Japanese geishas and placed in a cage.

"Good." said Abrella "Let the human trafficking begin!"

"Abrella-sama, I think I can help you lead to some other girls." said Damian who then did his trademark obnoxious laugh.

Damian was on the other hand, still thinking about seducing Mako. Now was a flashback to his dream.

* * *

Damian was dreaming of Mako being tied by the Shinkengers. He then did a fake karate motion that just knocked them out and he untied Mako.

"My hero…" said Mako in his dreams.

"Oh Mako…" said Damian.

* * *

Just then Abrella was snapping him out of his delusions.

"Huh…" said Damian "Oh yeah, those girls! We must capture them!"

_This little pervert is more useful than I think. It'd be a waste to get rid of him like Tad and Chad… _said Abrella.

* * *

At a studio called Roque Records, the Big Time Rush were there being interviewed by Sean and Alex (who was now dressed up as Kamen Rider Agito). The Big Time Rush boys are namely Kendall Knight the blonde guy leader, James Diamond the pretty boy of the group who has an athletic build, Carlos Garcia who had the bad habit of wearing his hockey helmet all the time due to his immaturity and a very loyal friend, and Logan Mitchell who is the handsome but better known for his brains in the group.

"Well we've been planning to you know, create a Kamen Rider based video." said Kendall "And we'd like to go with Agito."

"I love Kamen Rider Agito…" said Alex "It's one of my favorite seasons and I can help you with the wardrobe."

"I just thought we'd also love to have the Lords in the CGI video." said James.

"What about hockey?" said Carlos.

"No time for that…" said Logan "I do love the idea of following the Kamen Rider Agito motive. We've got the rights secured after all."

"I can recommend Justin Huang a friend of ours, he's an expert programmer and he knows digital graphics – on the other hand he's usually with the Abarangers. Watch." said Sean as he showed a video of Justin's CGI video of Kamen Rider Black.

Just then Justin gave a call.

"Hey Justin, what's up?" said Sean.

"Just a reminder, why not check out the steam bath the Shinkengers opened. If you don't go to this place, I might say some respect you have to Tokusatsu in general… oh yeah try to avoid getting drunk will ya? I know Gai Yuki drinks liquor but he's no habitual drunkard." said Justin.

* * *

An hour later after the interview as Sean and Alex left, Penny Lane entered with the Dekarangers. The boys were startled at Jasmine's beauty.

"Hello beautiful…" said Carlos who tried to hit on Jasmine.

But Jasmine gave Carlos a flip. The others tried to behave themselves even if Jasmine was so gorgeous.

"Penny what's up?" said Kendall.

"Well boys, we do need your help again. In fact, it involves young ladies who want to be stars but are suddenly shipped into becoming geisha girls. I believe you can help in this one." said Penny.

A huge fat man with a beard named Gustavo Roque entered with his assistant Kelly.

"Hey wait a damn minute, whoever you are the Big Time Rush are staying with me!" said Gustavo.

"No way!" said Ban "You don't care about those girls who want to be stars and yet they end up as strippers? You heartless blob!"

"What did you call me?" said Gustavo.

"Oh brother…" said Hoji who then fired his knock out pen at Gustavo.

Gustavo was knocked out.

* * *

At a bath area that was newly opened nearby the Shinken Café, something was about to happen. One side had boys namely Joe Hayasaka, Robbie, Gai Ikari, Alex, Justin, Takeru and Sean.

"Well it's a nice day after an interview to be in the Shinken Bathhouse. My sister sure is a genius…" said Sean.

"How are you people liking the bath waters?" said Takeru "I'd admit Ryunosuke and Genta created this themselves."

"Pretty well…" said Alex "Well then Joe, I hope you can tell me some thing about yourself… and how you grew up in that single home of yours."

"Not now…" said Joe Hayasaka "besides there are some pretty chicks on the other side…"

"Well I'm glad I came with you guys…" said Robbie "Too bad the others don't want to come here."

"I wonder if Sakura is on the other side…" said Sean as his face went really red.

"You might want to keep yourself in self-control Sean…" said Justin breaking Sean's illusion of Sakura "Besides it's not like as if I don't know how many girls you blog about in a day!"

* * *

The other side had the girls namely Sean's sister Professor Asuka, Tori, Dana, Addie and Mako were on the other side. Addie and Mako were still going on with their love triangle. Tori was glad Cat wasn't around. Dana, Addie and Professor Asuka were included.

"Well girls, I'm glad you're all here." said Addie "I've suffered through a lot of stress especially with what Basco did to me in Pleasure Island…"

"I don't know how long this crossover will be…" said Mako as she talked.

"Well I just wonder, I wonder who among you two girls will Takeru pick? Addie likes him, Mako likes him, he does get along with both girls well though the two girls have their rivalry now." said Tori.

"Me!" said Addie and Mako as they both later whistled.

"My neck hurts trying to complete that robotic dog Murphy's new system… at least I'm paid well." said Professor Asuka.

"So how's dealing with Carly, Sam and Freddie?" asked Dana.

"They're doing fine… my brother's still having some delusions though not ever since me and him spent too much time playing Tekken 6 over his day-off…" said Professor Asuka.

"Sam still tends to slack off though…" said Addie who was having some eye bags doing her research "I need this hot bath…"

"Was wondering though, do you think Alex has a crush on you?" asked Dana.

"I don't think it's like that… we're just… friends…" said Professor Asuka.

"Come on Asuka, we know he's got a crush on you…" teased Dana.

"Well I guess you have a crush on my brother too…" said Professor Asuka.

* * *

At the bath area, Joe Hayasaka was planning something rather mischievous. Of course, he wanted to get even with Gai Ikari. Like his father before him, he was a rascal. His mom obviously had a hard time with him.

"Hey Gai, what about you try and see which girl you want?" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Oh no, you can't fool me. Your late father did this in episode 36 of Chojin Sentai Jetman." said Gai Ikari.

"Uh let me have a look…" said Robbie "I have pretty bad eyesight after all."

Joe Hayasaka and Robbie went up. However the girls were too busy to notice they were peeping.

"Robbie don't you dare peep on my sister…" said Sean angrily.

Alex then pulled the leg of Robbie in an attempt to save Professor Asuka from being peeped.

"I can't decide, they're all so hot especially Tori, she's blazing…." said Robbie.

"Dream on!" said Joe Hayasaka "Maybe you may want a second look!"

"Oh no! No! We forbid peeping here. You should be honored that I'm here with you." said Takeru.

Alex tried to stop them. Alex was trying to pull Robbie down and so was Takeru. However things went for the worse and it fell to a splat. Joe Hayasaka did some trick move that made Takeru, Alex and Robbie fall into the girls' bathing area.

"Woah!"

* * *

At the girls' side, much panic was resulting from the girls. Addie and Mako felt extremely uncomfortable as Takeru landed on the pool.

"ECCHIIII!" said Mako and Addie as they slapped Takeru together.

"Alex what are you doing here?!" said Professor Asuka who covered herself as Alex fell into the bathing area.

"Uh it was… that Joe… guy…" said Alex but Professor Asuka got the plastic water scoop and hit Alex.

"OUCH!" said Alex.

Worse, the other girls were beating Robbie real hard.

"Tori it was just an accident…" said Robbie but he had no time to explain.

* * *

At the men's section, Joe Hayasaka was laughing hard. He was pretty much a douchebag delighted at the pain he inflicted on Robbie.

"How much of a jerk can you get?!" said Gai Ikari "Whhhhyyyyy?!"

"Hee… well seeya later you silly Gai…" said Joe Hayasaka laughing.

Sean was afraid to confront Joe Hayasaka on the matter. He felt chickened out as he knew the lad had also inherited his father's fighting prowess and womanizing abilities.

_Man I can't believe he really did worse than his father did to my favorite Jetman, Ryu at the bath. _said Sean, pretty disappointed.

* * *

The Big Time Rush and the Dekarangers agreed to split into several teams. Penny was closely working with Jasmine and Umeko.

"I just wonder how those girls were getting smuggled but some of them were merely thrown out. Girls who were missing were really very attractive…" said Penny.

"That's pretty bad." said Jasmine.

"Not good." said Umeko.

"I know." said Penny.

* * *

The plan was getting executed. The monster Lucky Pierre showed his power that worked especially against women. While Professor Asuka, Tori Dana and Addie were out there walking, they discovered the frog-like Alienizer. An army of Anaroids were there too.

"This is an Alienizer… cool… and bad!" said Sean.

"Yummy what beautiful girls!" said Lucky Pierre.

"Gross…" said Tori.

"I don't like the look of this guy!" said Dana.

"You there, stay away from my sister!" said Sean as he tried to fight Lucky Pierre but he was obviously outmatched.

Joe Hayasaka then showed up, using his judo against the Anaroids who were trying to drag Tori.

"You there, stay away from my girl!" said Joe Hayasaka.

However as skilled as Joe Hayasaka was, he was no match for mechanical robots and he was tossed aside and knocked down unconscious. Lucky Pierre noticed how pretty Kira ahem Penny was.

"You would do well as well!" said Lucky Pierre.

* * *

Just then Nanami, Ranru, Sakura and Mako showed up as sent by Aka Red. Mako was still pretty stressed from the situation.

"Girls let's Henshin! Five beauties of Super Sentai…" said Nanami.

But before they could henshin, the other members of Big Time Rush were trying to stop Carlos who had a crush on Jasmine. This freed Penny for the meantime but also disrupted the five beauties group.

"Jasmine my love let me help you battle his ugly toad!" said Carlos trying to impress Jasmine despite the fact she was quite older than he was.

"What the?!" said Jasmine "Carlos, can't you see I'm in the middle of fighting?"

"This isn't good…" said Nanami face palming herself.

But it was pretty too late, Carlos ran into Jasmine causing the other girls to fall.

_Oh brother… Jasmine sure has a lot of Sentai fanboys. A lot of them will cry when she gets married! _said Alex as he face palmed himself while tending to Sean and Joe Hayasaka who were knocked out unconscious.

"Well I can take care of that!" said Lucky Pierre "Anaroids!"

However a band of Anaroids and Igaroids showed up. The Dekarangers arrived and found the Alienizer known as Lucky Pierre.

* * *

Ban was furious as a fireball. He was really angry at all the records of exploitation.

"So you're the Alienizer who's been kidnapping all those girls you swine!" said Ban angrily.

"Ah Dekarangers… so you never heard of me?!" said Lucky Pierre.

"We know who you are, you are Lucky Pierre that evil frog alien who has been misleading pretty young girls to become strippers! For a thought, I think that Toad Shinka's name was also Lucky Pierre in the Dynaman Parody Dub?" said Hoji.

"Really are you sure of that?" said Kendall "You there, what have you done?"

However as Hoji tried to shoot Lucky Pierre, Abrella appeared. He was holding Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend.

"Dekarangers make one wrong move and I will kill her!" said Abrella as he pointed his gun at Jo.

"Jo!" shouted Kendall.

"Kendall!" shouted Jo.

"What you bastard?!" said Ban "You…"

"Ban, we have no choice…" said Hoji "Let's surrender…"

"Good choice Dekarangers. Now then, you will realize even if you shut down Trixie's Paradise, we have a special plan for these girls."

"Let my sister go!" said Sean angrily.

"Nope…" said Abrella "In fact your sister Asuka can also be our attraction…"

Abrella and Lucky Pierre then teleported away with the girls. He tossed aside Umeko not finding her hot enough for the new strip club.

* * *

At the Dekaranger headquarters, the crisis had hit like crazy. Justin showed up working on his laptop trying to locate the possible headquarters where the girls were taken away. Gai Ikari was with them as well.

_I hope Sean doesn't keep taking pictures of Gai Ikari saying whhhhyyyyy that picture is SO ANNOYING! _said Alex.

"I'm trying to work double time on this…" said Justin "Damn it! Without Ranru and now she's captured by those human traffickers, I'm pretty handicapped with super high technology! I wasn't used to military software…"

Sean and Alex can be seen crying in a rather cartoony manner.

"Will you two stop crying like babies?" said Swan "Besides it wasn't your fault the girls were kidnapped."

"But my sister…" said Sean.

"She can handle it herself. She's a smart girl…" said Alex.

"Your mom is going to get really crushed…" said Alex.

* * *

Gai Ikari meanwhile tried to search for the contents of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia that revealed episodes past and present of Super Sentai until Gokaiger as in this fic, Super Sentai ended with Gokaiger. But so far, no similar incidents were recorded and he presented the results.

"What's the matter Gai?" asked Alex.

"Well there's no record of any incidents where girls are kidnapped to become Geishas though in Dynaman and in the Dynaman Parody Dub, seven girls were kidnapped to supposedly marry that evil Toad Shinka. The monster Lucky Pierre shares the same name with the parody dub version of Frog Shinka…" said Gai Ikari.

"On the other hand, the Big Time Rush are being trained by Sgt. Bunta… reminds me of the Carrangers. Do you think they could beat this Anaroids this way? I think they can." said Sean.

"On the other hand, I think I know where they are…" said Justin "But you have to admit, your sister is pretty resourceful…"

* * *

The Big Time Rush were now being berated by Sgt. Bunta for their incompetence and they were at some remote location. He was sent to Earth to train the four of them to be better. The Dekarangers minus Jasmine was with them.

_Shoot! I can't believe Jasmine was kidnapped as well just after she joined some other girls in defeating ! Those underground hoodlums will definitely want to well the f word them hard! _said Hoji upset.

"Kendall! James! Carlos! Logan! You know what you are here for?!" said Sgt. Bunta.

"So I can get closer to Jasmine?" said Carlos.

"Carlos, you are in a military training camp…" said Logan.

"WRONG!" said Sgt. Bunta "You are here because you people screwed up and the girls are captured, this is supreme training! I will be like Commander Ibuki from Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Counselor Miura from Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Aya Odagiri from Chojin Sentai Jetman in this training. Now go! Ban who is now in the Fire Squad will help me in this one!"

* * *

Sgt. Bunta fired his gun forcing the Big Time Rush to do an obstacle course. Ban was then yelling his screams through a megaphone as he was assigned to supervise the training.

"Go! Go! Go!" said Ban as he remembered his first obstacle course while he kept the Big Time Rush in training and he also ran with them.

_Well the first obstacle course I had, I was so enthusiastic about it I injured myself! I don't skip them ya know. _said Ban.

"Can't we go and have all the action now?" said Umeko.

"Not quite…" said Hoji "Remember the time you and I had to guard those diamonds? Every little task counts towards something great… I wear blue with my pride and of course, remember Gyoku Rou the greatest SPD of this generation took every job as a pro."

Penny came in to drop by. She was bringing some cool water.

"Care for a drink Hoji?" said Penny.

"Sure." said Hoji who drank the water "But now let us see how the Big Tim Rush boys will do."

* * *

The Big Time Rush boys were now heavily exhausted and Ban and Sgt. Bunta were training them.

"We can't… take it…" said Carlos.

"Me neither…" said Logan.

"Me three…" said James.

"Guys we got to do it…" said Kendall.

Kendall was trying his best in order to save Jo.

"No excuses! You want to save those girls with the Dekarangers, you need more training!" said Ban.

"That's right… for the love of Jasmine!" said Carlos who began to see images of Jasmine in his head.

"For the love of Jo!" said Kendall.

Logan and James were also rushing as Ban was yelling at them really hard while he showed his prowess at the obstacle field.

"If I can do it, so can you!" said Ban.

* * *

Hours later, the Big Time Rush were already exhausted. They were all covered in mud and so was Ban.

"Wow that was crazy…" said Carlos who then was thinking of Jasmine.

"I want to run another round!" said Ban "Now get up!"

"I could sure use a shower…" said Kendall.

"No you all need to get together, now for the final obstacle course!" said Sgt. Bunta.

"That's right boys…" said Penny "The final test…"

"FINAL TEST?" said the boys.

They saw a rather difficult obstacle course. But this was to test their willingness to cooperate.

* * *

Nanami, Ranru, Jasmine, Sakura, Mako, Addie, Tori, Jo, Dana and Professor Asuka were now being gathered for the big night. Damian was being the pimp of the episode. Abrella then entered with Lucky Pierre.

"These are pretty girls are very sizzling to be the new attraction for our bar." said Agent Abrella.

"The galactic black market will be here soon." said Lucky Pierre.

"Meanwhile if you girls think you can snap out of it, Lucky Pierre's powers have you under his control. Even ninjutsu will not work here!" said Abrella laughing as he went away.

"Your disobedience will be dealt with. Now for my powerful mist that will make you girls become my star whores and do everything I say even if you don't like it!" said Lucky Pierre.

The girls were showered with an evil mist that would make them do as Lucky Pierre commanded.

"No! No!" screamed the girls.

"Now girls, take your clothes off now!" said Lucky Pierre.

As expected, Lucky Pierre's mist made them his slaves except their mind was still aware of their actions. The girls began to take off their clothes. But unknown to them, Professor Asuka had a plan. She had managed to reveal their location.

* * *

Back to the Big Time Rush, they were all to compete against the Dekarangers' most badass member, Ban. Ban though he was a delinquent was serious with his training and he was in fact, hard to figure out.

"How do we expect to beat him?" said Kendall.

"I need my hockey helmet…" said Carlos.

"Wrong, you people are going to cross that obstacle course and beat Ban, that is final!" said Sgt. Bunta as he fired his gun again.

* * *

The Big Time Rush boys were doing a harder obstacle course. Ban was really beating them as he showed much enthusiasm. He would never skip any obstacle course either as he was enthusiastic about the fact of justice will win.

"What a devilish commander!" said Carlos "But wait, for the love of Jasmine!"

Carlos was motivated by his infatuation for Jasmine to start climbing the robe. Kendall was motivated further by his love for Jo. Logan and James were still wearing out.

"Hey you boys better hurry up if you want to beat me!" said Ban.

"For the love of Jasmine!" said Carlos he was deeply fueled.

"For the love of Jo!" said Kendall.

Logan and James were slowing down behind not being filled by the same amount of passion energy and being continuously bonked.

* * *

Just then the ultimate test was there. Logan and James were left behind while Kendall and Carlos were there. Ban was still outrunning them as a supreme badass.

"We must make it… for the love of… Jasmine!" said Carlos.

"For the love of Jo…" said Kendall.

But just then, they realized their comrades were left behind.

"We can't leave them behind…" said Kendall.

"For the love of Jasmine!" said Carlos.

"Listen, Jasmine won't abandon her comrades like that and neither should we!" said Carlos.

Carlos and Kendall began helping James and Logan up. James and Logan were very tired.

"Here's some water…" said Carlos.

"Thanks." said James and Logan.

"But the finish line…" said Carlos "Jasmine! Jasmine!"

"I'm also worried about Jo but… we are a team! We've been together longer than our girlfriends and…" said Kendall.

"Let's do this together!" said the Big Time Rush boys together.

* * *

As they began to cross the obstacles, they realized Ban had reached the finished line.

"Our training will NEVER be complete!" said Carlos crying "Jasmine! Jasmine!"

"We've lost." said Logan.

"Guys even if we lose, we are still together." said Kendall "We will find Jo ourselves and rescue the girls…"

"That's right, we still have each other." said

But to their surprise, Sgt. Bunta appeared to congratulate them.

"Boys, congratulations! By choosing to stand by each other, you survived this obstacle course!" said Sgt. Bunta laughing.

"What do you mean?" said Kendall "But didn't you say we needed to pass against you?"

"Silly…" said Ban "Ha ha, if you realize this, you are all tested here. The biggest part of the test is how you people group together and not who is the toughest. Teamwork is the heart of everything. Heroes must be willing to sacrifice personal glory…"

Just then Hoji, Penny, Sen, Tetsu and Umeko showed up with Doggie and Swan.

"Congratulations." said Doggie "Here is what is going on – Sean's sister Professor Asuka had left us with the location. But as we speak, we do not know what evils the girls will soon suffer at the hands of those Alienizers. Lucky Pierre could not appear the last time because of Dekaranger's TV ratings… but now we will form a plan with the chosen one, Gai Ikari. Sean has formulated a plan…. though I hope he has no negative agendas."

Penny began handing the same hi-tech gear they need to bust out the girls from their captivity and their SPD uniforms.

"You may not become Dekarangers but you'll get to fight with them." said Penny.

* * *

'Meanwhile the girls were enduring unbearable torture but not really. Lucky Pierre had the ability to make girls do stuff against their will… will they be saved on time…?!'

Lucky Pierre's evil business was now thriving with millions because he had such hot girls. A group of noisy Alienizers and humans alike were howling over the gorgeous ladies. The girls were degraded into can't say the word hostesses and they could not even refuse the amorous advances of the Alienizers. Jasmine was forced to become the star attraction on stage and she was completely can't say the word. Though she wanted to stop, she couldn't as she was under Lucky Pierre's sphere of bad influence.

_This is screwed up. I used to be a detective and I'm now the star whore! So much for ending Trixie's Paradise… _said Jasmine as she was forced to sing a song about bar hostesses.

_Hee hee hee, I can use all these for my evil blog to earn plenty of cash from those suckers. _said Damian as he began to record them all.

Mako was now getting infuriated as she was becoming an attraction to the other boys who were heavily lusting after her beauty.

"Hey there beautiful…" said one of the delinquents.

"Wow, you really look like every 90s boys first love, Kimberly Hart of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers…" said another.

"Gross!" said Mako but she could not even fight back as a gang of boys were fighting over who gets her.

Another one can be seen groping on Nanami's breasts. Nanami wished she could fight but she could not.

_Oh brother this is very humiliating! _said Nanami.

Sakura, Ranru, Dana, Professor Asuka (who had prepared a plan for rescue) and Jo were still having their despair as they were completely under Lucky Pierre's control and can't say the word. They were entertaining customers and while they wished to stop they could not control the urge.

* * *

Just then the Big Time Rush and the Dekarangers entered. Penny and Umeko were drawing their pistols. The Big Time Rush entered with their jackets.

"You're all under arrest!" said Ban "Especially you Lucky Pierre."

"What is going on?" said Lucky Pierre "This is absurd and just when business was booming!"

But just then, the Big Time Rush boys were distracted at Jasmine being well can't say the word on stage.

"Wow!" said Logan and James getting into very OOC moments.

"Hey stop it!" said Kendall "Oh wait… yeah! Drool!"

"Enough of that nonsense." said Tetsu "We have to save the girls…"

Even Hoji lost his pro-side for awhile looking at Jasmine completely can't say the word.

_I never knew Jasmine was this gorgeous…. _said Hoji.

"Snap out of it!" said Penny stepping on Hoji's foot but still it was no use.

"Partner snap out of it!" said Ban who did his jump kick but it didn't work.

"I don't want to do to this… BUT…" said Penny who then motioned to kiss Hoji at the mouth to distract him.

"Huh where am I?" said Hoji "Penny why are you…"

"NEVER MIND." said Penny who denied her feelings for Hoji "Let's kick this whorehouse joint once and for all."

"Guys you forgot me here… I'm still can't say the word…" said Jasmine.

"Not a problem!" said Nanami "Instant clothes bushin!"

The women who were forced to undress to the point can't say the word had their normal clothes back. It was time to kick butt.

* * *

Meanwhile Professor Asuka revealed everything to the crowd. She had a plan all along.

"Well while you people turned us into whores, we had a plan. Me and Ranru have prepared something… in fact a homing device was placed here so the Dekarangers could figure out the location of this evil whorehouse." said Asuka.

"Well let's get out of here but first…" said Penny "Antidote time!"

Penny threw a bomb that revealed an antidote that freed the girls from their spells. An army of kurokos came to rescue the unidentified girls.

"We're leaving this fight to the Dekarangers." said Nanami.

The Dekarangers were now left to fight on their own.

"Emergency Dekaranger!"

The Dekarangers donned their suits. It was time for the role call.

'The Dekarangers don their Deka Metal to which is made of titanium alloy… oh wait isn't that narrator in Dekaranger overly redundant and doesn't know when to shut up?!'

"One, to hate inhuman crimes! Deka Red!"

"Two, to pursue mysterious cases! Deka Blue!"

"Three, to investigate using futuristic technology! Deka Green!"

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"Five, ...to exterminate them with all possible speed! Deka Pink!"

"To attack wicked evil! To smash the darkness of fear! The Daybreak Detective, Deka Break!"

"S.P.D.! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"Kendall!"

"Carlos!"

"Logan!"

"James!"

"Penny Lane!"

"Big Time Movie!"

"Anaroids, Batsuroids get them!" said Lucky Pierre.

* * *

The army of Anaroids began to attack the Dekarangers. The Dekarangers and Big Time Rush were now fighting the Anaroids. The fight was suddenly thrown into the streets with the Dekarangers and the Big Time Rush.

"Hybrid Magnum!"

Both Deka Blue and Deka Green used their D-Rods. Deka Blue used his sniper ability to take down any hidden Anaroids.

The Big Time Rush were using their skills to fool the Anaroids and Batsuroids proving their training paid off.

* * *

Meanwhile Deka Yellow can be seen angrily beating up Lucky Pierre for what he did to her.

"Brace Throttle!"

"Take this! Take that!" said Deka Yellow as she flung a barrage of kung fu moves "This is for humiliating me on stage as your star attraction, this is for all the girls you sold you pimp!"

Deka Yellow then fired her D-Shot at Lucky Pierre when he stuck his tongue out. Deka Yellow was never so angry in her life.

She drew her SPD License to judge Lucky Pierre.

"Lucky Pierre for being involved with human trafficking of women in 256 planets, for exploiting pretty teenagers to greedy horny criminals. JUDGMENT!"

'The SPD License is used to request for permission for judgment and deletion… WAIT DON'T PEOPLE ALREADY KNOW THAT?!'

"SWAT MODE!" said Deka Yellow "Now it's time to say your prayers!"

Deka Yellow went into SWAT Mode and she used her D-Revolver so violently at Lucky Pierre. Lucky Pierre sustained more than enough damage from the battle from Deka Yellow alone.

"This is where Lucky Pierre DIES…" said Lucky Pierre as he exploded.

"That should teach him not to mess around with girls…" said Penny.

* * *

Just then Doukoku's voice can be heard.

"Dekarangers don't think I'll let you succeed!" cried out Doukoku in a voice as he fired some lightning to enlarge Lucky Pierre.

Lucky Pierre was soon enlarged to fight the Dekarangers.

"Deka Machines Launch!"

"Deka Bike Launch!"

The Pat Striker, the Pat Gyro, the Pat Trailer, the Pat Armor and the Pat Signer came in.

"Deka Machines Combine!"

The Dekaranger Robo was formed.

"Deka Bike robot mode."

The Deka Bike became a robot as well. However Lucky Pierre was moving so fast and they needed some more speed.

"Let's end this quicker than usual… SUPER DEKARANGER ROBO!"

The Dekaranger Robo and Dekabike Robo combined into Super Dekaranger Robo.

"GATLING PUNCH!"

The Super Dekaranger Robo finished Lucky Pierre. They have won.

* * *

The Big Time Rush and Dekarangers were now talking with each other. It was time to conclude the night.

"Well you have all done well. Thanks." said Ban "You are all our new partners."

"Uh Jasmine, what about us?" said Carlos trying to flirt with Jasmine.

"NO THANKS." said Jasmine.

"Hey Hoji, uh sorry about that…" said Penny.

"Uh that is okay…" said Hoji blushing "… but I will admit part of me liked it…"

Umeko, Sen, Tetsu and Ban began to tease them together.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" said Hoji and Penny together.

"Thanks for saving me again Kendall." said Jo as she kissed Jo.

"Woohoo!" said Kendall.

Sean and Alex were there with the other girls. Professor Asuka was glad to wear her lab gown outfit once more.

"I hate being can't say the word like a whore!" said Professor Asuka "Hey Alex, thanks for saving me."

"Uh it's no problem…" said Alex.

"Well brother-in-law…" said Sean calling Alex as such.

"We're not dating!" said Professor Asuka and Alex as they punched Sean unconscious.

After that, Professor Asuka and Alex were whistling, seemingly denying something.

"Made me think, I just got a message from Gai Ikari telling me that it was Joe Hayasaka who tripped you guys into the shower area." said Professor Asuka.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" said Alex "I wouldn't dare do a thing like that but you have to admit, like father, like son…"

"Tori would have figured out by now…" said Professor Asuka.

* * *

Just then Damian was seen trying to escape with his camera.

_I will sell all these videos for a bounty of money! Ha ha ha ha! _said Damian.

But then he was caught as well by the Dekarangers.

"You ain't gonna escape the law." said Ban who caught Damian.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mako I love you!" shouted Damian.

* * *

Meanwhile Joe Hayasaka can be seen looking for fun and he was with the i-Carly Gang in a café. Just then some of the other girls who were rescued who was heading out found Joe Hayasaka.

"Oh hi Tori." said Joe Hayasaka "Well what do you say…"

"I know everything now! I can't believe what Gai Ikari told me… you pushed Robbie into the girls' area…" said Tori.

Addie, Dana, Mako, Nanami, Ranru, Jasmine and Sakura all helped beat up Joe Hayasaka.

"Ouch! Stop! Stop!" said Joe Hayasaka.

"Not until you learned your lesson!" said Tori as she got a frying pan and knocked Joe Hayasaka unconscious.

* * *

Back in the morning the Big Time Rush were now dressed up as Kamen Riders. Kendall was dressed up as OOO, James as Wizard, Kendall as Kiva and Logan as OOO.

"Well boys I see you are back and I'm sorry for yelling too much at ya." said Gustavo "Now then let's see your song!"

The Big Time Rush boys performed a new song using the classical beat of Kamen Rider Kiva's opening called "Break the Chain" but with their own English lyrics not matching the Japanese lyrics' meaning. Sean, Justin and Alex were there dressed up as Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider.

"Well the boys got creative didn't they?" said Alex.

"So how was your night with the Dekarangers?" said Justin.

"Pretty cool. But now let's just enjoy this video." said Sean.

The Big Time Rush boys then ended it with a bow.

* * *

Closing notes:

There you have it. I watched some of Power Rangers Megaforce's episode that Beezara made the boys her willing slaves which was slightly altered from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. However I imagined a male monster who can make slaves out of females and the name Lucky Pierre is taken straight from the Dynaman Parody Dub. I wanted to make this a sequel to the Big Time Movie but I guess Atticus Moon is most likely dead in orbit like B.Z. (acted by John Lithgow) was in Santa Claus: The Movie- both fictitious villains are most likely dead if they ever existed.

For Jasmine's predicament, I thought that the Alienizers may want to do something to shame somebody that bad. This time a group of girls were included. Even if this is a parody fic, there will be some "serious moments" like sooner or later, Vicky and Basco may come up with something more genuinely damaging than the Pleasure Island cruise or using the Shinkengers (as puppets) to kill the Gokaigers.

Just my thoughts – I also copied the part where Joe Hayasaka gets jerky and gets beaten up from Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai where Gai Yuki tricked Youhei into falling into the girls' bathing area. Yup, another karmic hammer at best.

Some Akibaranger plots were copied like the beginning (involving Freddie) or the plot to turn girls into hostesses (although in here, Hiroyo Hakase's counterpart here Professor Asuka got caught in the process as well).


	9. Shinkengers and the Unofficial Sentai

Author's note:

This is my first attempt to do a Shinkenger/Unfabulous crossover though this ends up as a Shinkenger/Unfabulous/i-Carly crossover since Addie has become friends with Carly, Sam and Freddie. Now for some stupid plots to brew again. Also anything like - signifies a beeping sound of censorship, the number of – shows the number of letters covered away.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Unfabulous! Shinkengers and the Unofficial Sentai!**

'Well it's time for another episode of Super Sentai x Nickelodeon and now we are following on well… oh wait… Unfabulous that three season show… now moving on…'

It has been some time since Unfabulous ended in Nickelodeon. For Addie, life moved on and she has matured from her bratty teenage daughter state into a more responsible person. On the other hand, she had a friendly breakup with former infatuation Jake, but had remained friends with her since it was all but an early relationship. Now she can be seen at the Shinken Café, still happily working but she had gotten into a tangled love triangle with Mako for one man – their boss Takeru. She had also gone from an unpopular girl to being quite sought out by plenty of suitors though she may only have her eyes for Takeru. Everything was a little bit quite happy for her, even with her love triangle for Mako as she was learning to accept life can be unfabulous. She had matured quite a lot in a span of 17 years or more.

At school, Addie was doing her best and she was definitely a bright student, even if she wasn't the top of everything. She was happily submitting her project another day. She had recovered her family, she had heard behind the scenes her friends Zack and Geena had returned to their senses. Now they dropped by to visit her as they were now newly employed into the Shinken Café.

"Geena, Zack!" said Addie as she saw them.

"Oh Addie, sorry we were misled by that strange movement. Thanks to the Shinkengers , we were awakened especially Takeru showed us the error of our ways." said Geena.

"Well we're glad. It's been some time since junior high and all, nice to know you've managed to find company also with the i-Carly trio." said Zack.

Takeru was pretty glad to see Addie's smile. Mako tried to hide her jealousy and Addie's doing it as well.

* * *

Meanwhile at Doukoku's fortress, Shitari decided to take matters into himself. Going into another cavern of the fortress, he was finding some ancient methods from books of long ago which used to belong to Curiosities Beast Anagubas but ended into the Sanzu River, to stop the Super Sentai. A ghastly woman with horns on her head and a grim smile appeared.

"Wait I don't remember you around?!" said Shitari "Don't scare me like that!"

"I am Hannya Doggra…" said the mysterious woman who revealed she was a remnant of the regime of Zeba. Zeba long ago had frozen some monsters and summoned them, whenever he felt like it. He was born from the original Lethal Doggra, but was defeated by the Maskmen. But by now, the Maskmen have aged in years and as said, things must move on.

"Hmmm… Doggra? Wait, aren't you from Tube?!" said Shitari.

"Well I am but when Zeba was defeated, some of the monsters fell into the Sanzu River, those he had failed to unleash after his secret identity was exposed. But now you may call me… Shittobukaimajou."

"Hmmm this would be interesting…" said Shitari "Come now, you must meet your new master Doukoku."

* * *

Entering into the grand throne room of Doukoku, he was still drinking some saké while upset about the villains being unable to win victory even against one Super Sentai team. Yet he was growing in power, making even Vicky and Basco think twice before they could get rid of him.

"So how's the plan going on Shitari?" said Doukoku angrily.

"Lord Doukoku, allow me to introduce to you Shittobukaimajou or the jealousy witch. This way, we can easily conquer the surface world. In fact, I have a plan to get rid of the Shinkengers." said Shitari.

"Hmmm what's that squid head to do? Why not send me the great Professor Calamitous." said Calamitous.

"You hardly get anything done or completed Phenomenus! Besides, you couldn't even keep Jimmy Neutron and his friends locked up during Chubozu's plan and now Jimmy Neutron works with SGS!" said Doukoku.

"Indeed sire…" said Shitari "She is a monster capable of afflicting jealousy. There are jealous desires that we can use against the Super Sentai."

"Very well Shitari, let it be! Besides this time, I have managed to fix up the problem of us drying up, a cruel running gag that hit us one too many!" said Doukoku.

"I do have realized that there are three delusional heroes namely Freddie Benson, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett… they are fans of all things related to Tokusatsu. I have been reading some Manga lately and I heard of the rumors of the Unofficial Taskforce Akibaranger. Now then Phenomenus, let's get to work to create something to fool those suckers…" said Shitari.

"Finally somebody recognizes my need… wait for the nth time my name is NOT Phenomenus!" said Calamitous.

"And I have a job to do." said Shittobukaimajou who disguised herself as an elderly woman.

"A sweet candy from an old woman, who can resist?" said Shitari.

* * *

Back at the Sean Kang Studios one can see Freddie, Sam and Carly imitating samurai posts but Professor Asuka immediately shut the blue screen program. She saw that they were already out of control.

"Well the delusions are pretty out of control today…" said Professor Asuka.

"Are you kidding, that was great!" said Sam.

"Please can you turn it back on?" said Carly.

"We were already at the coolest parts, samurai forever!" said Freddie.

"Enough. You do have to be aware that sooner or later, you could end up in a coma. I have to analyze your brain patterns first." said Professor Asuka.

Just then Kaoru entered at the studio.

"Looks like you three should be aware that your minds may not be so ready. But of course, I can pretty much help you out with some meditation classes at the Shinken Dojo but let's just face it, you three aren't really cut out to handle such powers and only a few ever get chosen." said Kaoru.

"That's okay." said Freddie as they walked away.

_I hope these guys don't become part of some bad guy plot. Other than that, I'll just have to prepare for the worst even if it means I'll have to lead Takeru and his vassals myself to save them. _said Kaoru.

* * *

Freddie, Sam and Carly were walking pretty disappointed. They were expressing some hidden envies they never thought they had.

"Well remember when Aka Red called us, I pretty thought we were going to be an official Super Sentai or a Power Rangers season that never got adapted from anything…" said Sam.

"Come on Sam, we're just regular civilians. I don't think we can ever have those spandex." said Carly.

"She's right. I mean, aren't you happy to feature Tokusatsu heroes or to just have something to admire or at least we have a battle that's in our heads? If we're allowing our envy to take over us because the Super Sentai heroes fight, then we have some bad respect to Tokusatsu." said Freddie.

Just then they saw an old woman pass by.

"Let's help her." said Freddie.

"Oh… oh…" said the elderly woman.

Sam and Carly helped her up. She then now was about to execute the plan.

"Well youngsters I heard your plight, because of your purity of hearts you'll become heroes known as the Akibarangers." said the elderly woman.

"Woah!" said Freddie, Carly and Sam.

She gave them each a "Moe Magnum" which resembled the ones from the show, except they were completed by Shitari and started by Phenomenus ahem Calamitous.

"Well just use them in battle…" said the old woman.

Unknown to them, they were about to become instruments into Shitari's wicked scheme.

* * *

At the Shinken Café, Addie was trying to phone Freddie, Carly and Sam but can't reach them.

"What's with them?" said Addie frustrated but she tried to keep her cool.

"Hmmm this is not like Freddie, Carly and Sam." said Takeru.

"I know. What if something bad happened to them!" said Addie.

"Or not." said Chiaki.

"I dunno, maybe I might have done something wrong with my sushi!" said Genta.

"Genta relax, it's not like as if you passed through being a lethal chef like I was." said Mako.

"Hmmm something bad must have happened!" said Ryunosuke.

"Relax." said Geena "Nothing can help out of panic."

"Addie, I wish to meet your new friends sooner." said Zack.

Just then the bell started to ring. A kuroko began to bring a map to point the exact location where the gap sensor was.

"Gedoushu? Time for action!" said Takeru.

"Well it's time for you people to go… good luck!" said Kaoru.

* * *

Somewhere at Los Angeles, an army of Nanashi attacked some civilians.

"Just some Nanashi? Big deal!" said Chiaki.

"Be on guard." said Takeru.

"I don't know but times like this, I feel like a trap is in place. I hope it doesn't involve young lives." said Mako.

Ryunosuke, Genta and Kotoha can be seen fighting some Nanashi.

"We have no choice! One stroke imperial report!" said Takeru.

The Shinkengers transformed for battle but since it's not yet the

Just then Freddie, Carly and Sam appeared.

"Moe Magnum!"

'Freddie, Carly and Sam became an alternate version of the Akibarangers. Akibaranger is an unofficial Super Sentai, a parody, not for kids to watch! Wait how did they get in here?! I don't remember i-Carly doing that!'

"Wow we are really a Super Sentai team!" said Freddie "I'm the red ranger."

"I'm the blue ranger." said Carly.

"I'm the yellow ranger!" said Sam.

"What the f-!" said Genta.

"Well we are the Samurai Sentai Akibaranger!" said Akiba Red.

"Guys I don't know about this but… don't you think you're all unofficial?" said Shinken Red.

"Unofficial? We're as official as you are." said Akiba Yellow.

"Sam…" said Akiba Blue.

Just then the Akibarangers began to draw their own versions of the samurai blade and started fighting unaware Shitari was up to something. The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Samurai Sentai Akibaranger fought side by side… for now.

* * *

At some secret cave, Shitari and Shittoubukaimajou began to chant some weird chants. For some stupid reason, Shitari was able to even get some of the late Anagubas' books.

_Those stupid College students will never know what hit them! The more they fight, the more the Shinkengers will become unofficial! Their envy will soon arise and they will destroy the Shinkengers because they will want to prove they are official! Now for the spell of using delusion energy to derail the Shinkengers out of their characterization! This might be better than just spreading jealousy and hate plagues as a first course of action would be to get rid of the Shinkengers. _said Shitari.

* * *

Back to the battle of the Shinkengers, the Nanashi were defeated. Just then the monster Shittobukaimajou appeared.

"It's a monster! Now's the chance to test our power girls!" said Akiba Red.

"Okay Freddie!" said Akiba Blue who drew her Water Arrow and Akiba Yellow as she drew her Land Slicer.

"What she has a water arrow?!" said Shinken Blue.

"No! Not a Land Slicer!" said Shinken Yellow.

Akiba Red presented his own version of the Rekka Daizanto to which he attacked the monster. Unaware to them, Shitari set them up.

"Guys that's all wrong!" said Shinken Red "Super Shinken Red!"

But to their surprise, Akiba Red managed to bring a power up similar to theirs.

"What in the world is going on? But oh well!" said Akiba Red.

Super Shinken Red released some flames and so did Akiba Red. They managed to damage the monster to the point she was forced to retreat for now. They all de-henshined.

"Hmmm not bad for starters but… how did you get your powers?" said Takeru.

"Sorry can't tell…" said Freddie.

* * *

At the newly opened Nickelodeon Tokusatsu Store one can see Sean, Dana, Alex and Asuka were there helping out unaware something was going on. They were helping out in arranging inventory only to find out something was pretty wrong and for some reason, a chosen few were aware of the changes that happened, while most people just had their mindsets reprogrammed like that weird event in Akibaranger Season Tsuu Episode 2. Robert and Justin lent a hand as well.

"WTF?" said Alex as he began to unwrap some items for display at the toys department.

"Wait a minute! After Go-onger, not this! I work with the Go-ongers, I should know what's next… it's supposedly Shinkenger!" said Robert.

"This isn't supposed to happen…" said Professor Asuka crying in a cartoony manner "Alex, do you remember all the Super Sentai before it got cancelled in this continuity? I don't remember any Samurai Sentai Akibaranger!"

"Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denziman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V that was Justin's favorite, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman your brother's favorite, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman my favorite, Gogo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger the 25th anniversary, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-onger, Shinkenger… but wah…" said Alex.

Justin consulted his Pearpad and revealed something strange had happened indeed.

"Guys it's true, Shinkenger suddenly got replaced by Akibaranger. Even the Shinkenger theme song have the names replaced with Akibaranger…!" said Justin.

"That's outrageous!" said Sean.

"No it's not! Are you crazy?!" said Mr. Hillenburg "You will display all those Akibaranger toys if you people want to keep your jobs and know this, Power Rangers Samurai was legitimately based on Samurai Sentai Akibaranger! Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was scrapped!"

"Dad, no offense but something is wrong with the fabric of time itself! I don't remember there being a Samurai Sentai Akibaranger." said Dana.

"We better check this out! Do you remember the event when ten days a week happened?" said Sean.

"Of course I do." said Justin "It reached the whole world until the Hurricangers and the Supah Ninjas foiled it!"

"Well all of you get out!" said Mr. Hillenburg "Until you acknowledge Power Rangers Samurai is based on Samurai Sentai Akibaranger written by Naruhisa Arakawa, you are all fired! Same with you Dana, you are no longer my daughter until you acknowledge that!"

* * *

Freddie, Carly and Sam went to the Nickelodeon Tokusatsu Store to find that Samurai Sentai Akibaranger was there.

"Woah talk about fast! We just started our battle and we're a legend!" said Freddie.

"Hmmm good we're getting appreciated." said Sam.

"No not good. Something is pretty wrong…" said Carly.

"What do you mean?" asked Freddie.

"Look it says that the **33****rd** Super Sentai is Akibaranger, had 49 seasons. Wah!" said Sam.

"Wait! What in the world is going on? I thought Akibaranger only had 26 episodes, 13 per season…" said Freddie.

"I knew this was too good to be true." said Carly.

Just then Joe Hayasaka happened to pass by to make a small cameo after he was beaten up in the last episode.

"That's just outrageous. What's going to be next? Gatchaman was the Sentai last 1991?" said Joe Hayasaka.

"We got to get inside." said Freddie.

"Not me, I still have to capture a date with Tori Vega…" said Joe Hayasaka.

_Silly guy doesn't he realize that Tori hates him? _said Freddie.

* * *

Freddie got inside the newly opened Nickelodeon Otaku Shop and found Mr. Hillenburg who was there. Gai Ikari can be found arguing with him.

"No the 33rd Sentai is not Samurai Sentai Akibaranger but Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!" said Gai Ikari who opened the Super Sentai Encyclopedia.

"What you are reading is bonkers!" said Mr. Hillenburg "See, Power Rangers Samurai's credit writes, 'Based on Samurai Sentai Akibaranger' written by Naruhisa Arakawa."

Gai Ikari then went out very frustrated. He then saw Freddie.

"Oh hi Gai." said Freddie.

"Freddie, things have gone really wrong!" said Gai Ikari.

"Sir, I beg your pardon but what in the world is going on? I think these are bootleg items." said Freddie holding the Akibaranger toys.

"Fool. Those Akibaranger toys are legitimate; Shinkenger was a knocked-off concept because they found it so bad! Too bad my wife and my daughter both do not believe what I had to say so they ran off like crazy." said Mr. Hillenburg.

"Sir he speaks the truth. There is no Samurai Sentai Akibaranger!" said Professor Asuka.

"That's right, something has happened to reality and your mind got conditioned somehow!" said Alex.

"Get out! Don't come back until you people accept the fact that the 33rd Sentai is Samurai Sentai Akibaranger!" said Mr. Hillenburg "Now if you excuse me, I've got cake to make."

* * *

The Shinkengers were suddenly surprised at things to come. They were now an unofficial Super Sentai.

"If this goes on, I don't know what will happen…" said Kaoru.

Just then Jii and Tanba returned.

"Princess… we must fight to bring Shinkenger back! I will assist you!" said Tanba.

"Tanba… be patient." said Kaoru "Now Jii, looks like we need to do something. This is outrageous that Samurai Sentai Shinkenger has become a fake all of a sudden."

"I don't know about this, maybe I can still fight for now, after all I am a shadow warrior." said Takeru.

"Hmmm… if you ask me, I think…" said Kaoru.

But before anything could happen, the Shinkengers were getting derailed in the process changing their characters into very out-of-character. They all turned into horrible gangsters and started to run away with the company van.

"Hey you there come back!" said Tanba trying to chase them.

"Tanba…" said Kaoru as she hit him with a fan.

"Princess is right. We can't stop them ourselves but we can get the help we need." said Jii.

* * *

At the Sean Kang Studios, Sean was pretty much surprised to find things pretty different than they were before. Sean and Alex were getting insane for now. Dana and Professor Asuka were also pretty crazed up.

"What the f-. I can't believe the Shinkengers are now so out of character. They are now burning down buildings and robbing banks. If this doesn't stop, we're done for!" said Alex.

"Check this out. Genta is now even owning a can't say the word kind of website!" said Sean "Ooohhhh!"

Sean was looking at the pictures that Genta took to sell in his adult website which would soon disappear at the end of this fic.

"I don't want to do this brother but…" said Asuka as she got a kendo stick and hit him really hard and so did Alex. Sean was knocked unconscious.

"What did you two lovebirds do that for?!" said Dana angrily.

"We're not lovebirds! Oh by the way, take care of him until we all restore reality to what it was. I had to knock him down unconscious before he decides to do anything silly." said Professor Asuka.

"If you say so, well Mr. Funny Guy." said Dana.

* * *

Just then Freddie, Sam and Carly were in a bummer with the change of events.

"I can't believe becoming the Samurai Sentai Akibaranger changed reality!" said Freddie.

"I know." said Carly.

"Yeah, that was fun while it lasted." said Sam.

Just then the same old woman appeared. This time she revealed herself to be the Ayakashi, Shittobukaimajou.

"Gedoushu!" said Freddie "Let's use the Moe Magnum!"

"I don't know but…" said Carly.

"Come on, Carly we got to stop her!" said Sam.

"Moe Magnum!"

"What you didn't realize is that when you transformed, the Shinkengers were deleted as Super Sentai number 33. Ha ha ha ha!" said Shittobukaimajou.

"You tricked us!" said Akibared "You'll pay for it! Now return the official 33rd Super Sentai!"

"We're the official Super Sentai for now, let's just fight." said Akibayellow.

"No! We have to restore the proper order or all Super Sentai will cease to exist!" said Akibablue.

"Ha! Just as planned, with that, you are even putting the fabric of Super Sentai into danger!" said Shittobukaimajou "All this, you even derailed the Shinkengers! Ha ha ha ha!"

"How?!" said Akibared.

"Seeya!" said Shittobukaimajou "Now drown in your guilt! Besides I don't even need to fight and your hidden jealousy was such a powerful weapon."

* * *

In minutes, Alex drove his car with Professor Asuka sitting near him and with Gai Ikari at the back. They needed to figure things out.

"Well then, I told you people NEVER to accept anything from strangers! Right now, thanks to all of you, the Shinkengers are now derailed to the point of stupidity!" said Professor Asuka.

"Calm down Asuka…" said Alex.

"Well then, Gai did you prepare the script? I guess we need Addie and her friends to help. Kaoru hasn't been derailed though but this keeps up, even Goranger will not exist and the villains will rule the world." said Professor Asuka.

* * *

At the Shinken Café, Kaoru was not a bit affected though she had gotten into emotional anxiety about the main cast of Shinkenger being derailed all of a sudden unaware it was Shitari's spell. Robert had just delivered some cosplaying materials.

"Well here's what we all need to help restore the Shinkengers' memories then maybe, reality will return to the way it is." said Robert.

"I hope so. But right now, the Shinkengers are shaming themselves!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, we need your help to help restore the Shinkengers." said Professor Asuka.

"I'm afraid we are dealing with a powerful witch called a Hannya with the ability to use jealousy and turn them into something ugly." said Kaoru.

"That explains why the Akibarangers became the 33rd Super Sentai." said Freddie.

"Some respect we had for Super Sentai, we let our jealousy get the best of us." said Sam.

"I know." said Carly.

"I'll help." said Addie.

"I will too." said Zack.

"Me three." said Geena.

"Well I think I know how to write the script." said Gai Ikari "Hee hee, this should be a BLAST!"

"Leave the special effects to me." said Justin.

"We should go." said Freddie "We caused this problem. Unless we solve this, I guess the Akiba powers will never go away."

"Right." said Carly.

"Do we have to give up our powers?" asked Sam.

"Of course." said Professor Asuka.

* * *

Meanwhile at the city, the Shinkengers were causing all sorts of trouble and corrupting children's minds with their bad example as they were derailed by Shitari's magic. Takeru was leading a bank heist with his friends which was now shaming the Shinkengers. Genta was seen using Daigoyou as a weapon who was also turned evil.

"Woohoo!" said Genta as he fired some discs to strip some women off their clothing.

"This is so much fun!" said Ryunosuke as he fired some arrows.

"It feels so good to be bad doesn't it? Justice stinks!" said Takeru.

Mako was dressed up in a red dress and skirt and firing her rifle. Kotoha was dressed up as a ninja.

"Well boys… take this!" said Mako as she fired her machine gun like a maniac.

"And two, I'm the weasel girl you can't fight off!" said Kotoha firing shurikens.

"These girls are mucho tough!" said the guards as they tried to run away.

"Who wants to fight?!" said Ryunosuke as he began beating them up.

Chiaki and Ryunosuke were busy putting the money into the bags while Genta was using his Sakamata to strip some people can't say the word and took their pictures for fun. Mako placed her clothes back on and Kotoha threw a smokescreen allowing their escape.

* * *

Back at Doukoku's fortress, Doukoku was impressed.

"Well Shitari, what a brilliant plan to actually corrupt the Shinkengers and making them corrupt the minds of children everywhere and those Sentai you created, what do you intend to do with them?" asked Doukoku.

"Simple. As you know, their guilt will soon consume them and when that happens, they will eventually break down to pieces, this should be another blow to the Super Sentai when they see their friends die." said Shitari.

"All thanks to my genius!" said Calamitous.

"Not at all Phenomenus." said Shitari "Besides, without Shitari those Moe Magnums would never be completed!"

"Silence! Let's watch this plan spring into action! Those meddling Shinkengers will soon have to be destroyed sooner or later, imagine any Super Sentai killing them and what effect that would have on the Super Sentai!" said Doukoku.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Turning the Shinkengers into unofficial adaptations called the Powerful Rangers Samurai did have its charm but too bad it didn't last." said Basco.

"Well Basco, I guess you are too obsessed with treasure." said Shitari.

* * *

A plan similar to Akibaranger Season Tsuu Episode 3 was about to be launched. Alex was now dressed up as Juzo with a really good impression of the Uramasa. Geena and Zack were getting ready for the worst. Addie and Professor Asuka were ready to become distractions after they knew Genta had become a pervert. Gai Ikari was there too.

_I hope nothing happens to Alex. _said Professor Asuka who brought a gun with her just in case something happened.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" said Gai Ikari.

"Shiba Takeru, we fight." said Alex dressed up as Juzo.

"Big deal, you dare to challenge us?!" said Takeru who drew his sword.

* * *

Addie and Professor Asuka appeared making the derailed Genta's eyes turn into hearts.

"Hey what beautiful girls!" said Genta drooling.

"Big deal! I'm still hotter…" said Mako.

"Well Mako-san, let's take care of these two!" said Kotoha.

"You want to fight with us huh?!" said Ryunosuke crumpling his fists.

"Stop this guys! Stop! You are ruining the image of Super Sentai which in turn will ruin the image of its child show Power Rangers!" said Gai Ikari pleading.

"Shut up you stupid Gai!" said Genta as he slugged the poor Gai.

"No you aren't supposed to use your powers for evil, Super Sentai is a force of good. Whatever your actions are will also affect the Power Rangers who also protect their reality from evil!" said Gai Ikari.

* * *

Just then the i-Carly gang appeared as well. They began to perform a dance number with Geena and Zack about the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger turning on the music to throw them away from their out-of-character moments in this fan fiction. Carly was the lead singer, Freddie was the guitarist and Sam was the drummer.

Addie, Professor Asuka and Kaoru were also doing their part to restore the Shinkengers to normal.

"What gives?!" said Chiaki "This is lame."

"Yeah right!" said Ryunosuke.

"We should teach them a lesson!" said Genta "But first, I wanna grab the b-es of those two girls!"

Genta was about to head towards Professor Asuka and Addie but as Kaoru planned.

"Not a chance!" said Kaoru who threw her fan at Genta, making him faint.

Kaoru then drew her sword to battle Chiaki and Ryunosuke, hoping to bring their memories back.

* * *

Addie and Professor Asuka were dealing with Mako and Kotoha who were now drawing their deadly weapons.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Addie as she did her trademark scream deafening both girls.

"Take this! Wake up you two!" said Professor Asuka as she slapped the two derailed from character girls.

* * *

Just then Alex was about to engage Takeru into a duel while he was wearing a hard armor suit to protect him. Alex showed he was a proficient swordsman, something he never did show before. It was a pretty close duel and suddenly, it was imitating the first duel between Shinken Red and Juzo as Gai Ikari scripted. The sword clash was starting to be so well and just then, Takeru suddenly defeated Alex as the imitation Uramasa broke and Alex pretended to be dead.

"Uh… uh…" said Alex as he pretended to die and fake blood was drawn.

"What the? I remember…" said Takeru.

* * *

However the battle was far from over, Alex's plan worked as it freed Ryunosuke, Genta, Kotoha and Chiaki from their derailment but not Takeru and Mako. Addie then got forward really angry.

"Hey girl, you really are becoming a menace?! See that guy that I beat?" said Takeru.

"Guys remember who you are!" said Addie.

"No big deal!" said Mako as she slapped Addie really hard.

"Woah! Addie's never done this before!" said Geena.

"Hmmm… I guess I have to do this!" said Addie as she knew she had to trigger the love triangle between her and Mako.

Addie kissed Takeru at the lips, Mako was getting green with envy and after that, the spell broke returning Takeru and Mako back to normal.

* * *

Freddie, Sam and Carly began to see their Moe Magnums turn into dust as a result. The power of the Akibarangers was no more.

"We're not bad guys, we're good guys! We are the Super Sentai!" said Takeru.

Genta awoke from the knockout induced by Kaoru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Mako were awakened. Their clothes were restored to their normal routine. Kaoru then arrived.

"We're sorry princess!" said the Shinkengers.

"Well you are all pardoned. Why don't we fight all as one?" said Kaoru.

"Sure mother." said Takeru.

"Mother? Isn't she too young to be his mom?!" said Zack.

"Yeah right." said Geena.

Alex got up having done his part pretty well. He was glad that he did as it restored the Shinkengers from out of character to in character.

* * *

Out of anger, Shittobukaimajou appeared with a bunch of Nanashi.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I thought I had the jealousy plan worked out perfectly!" said Shittobukaimajou.

"Well sorry we overcame it!" said Carly.

"That's right, now the Shinkengers will finish you off!" said Sam.

"Guys let's scram!" said Professor Asuka "Oh Alex, thanks a lot for risking yourself."

"No problemo…" said Alex.

Kaoru drew the symbol for escape for those who helped. She was so angry she could not resist battle.

* * *

'For the first time, Princess Kaoru will lead all the Shinkengers and we see this dream battle happen! Woohoo!'

"Alright guys now, Ippitsu Soju!" said Kaoru.

The Shinkengers transformed. Now it was time to do another role call.

"The same Princess Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru!"

"The same Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."

"The same Shinken Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same Shinken Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"

"The same Shinken Green, Tani Chiaki!"

"The same Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The sushi samurai Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!"

* * *

The seven Shinkengers finally did their first fight together with their princess. Princess Shinken Red and her "son" Shinken Red showed their powers together as a princess and her shadow warrior fought side by side against the Nanashi.

"Flame Sword!"

"Water Arrow!"

"Wood Spear!"

"Multiple Sakamata Slash!"

The Nanashi were defeated.

* * *

Princess Shinken Red fought side by side with Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow. They wanted to teach the female Ayakashi, Shittobukaimajou a lesson.

"Well girls, I guess I'll take care of you!" said Shittobukaimajou.

"Alright girls, let's show what we three princesses can do!" said Princess Shinken Red.

Princess Shinken Red, Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow drew their swords to slash the hag.

"Mind if I join in?" said Shinken Red.

"Okay, double firepower!" said Princess Shinken Red and Shinken Red as they inflicted fire on the witch.

"Heaven fan!"

As Shinken Pink used her Heaven Fan, it increased the flames.

"Hot! Hot!" screamed Shittobukaimajou.

"Cool off!" said Shinken Blue as he drew the character for wave to release a wave causing her to get a shock from a sudden change in temperature.

"Land Slicer!"

Shinken Yellow flung it back and forth at the hag.

"Wood Spear!"

Shinken Green then used his spear to poke the witch many times.

"Sakamata!"

Shinken Gold threw multiple slashes at the hag.

Princess Shinken Red prepared the Rekka Daizanto and made it go into cannon mode. Shinken Red went into Super Shinken Red and used the Mougyu Bazooka.

"Okay now let's fire! Fire!" said Princess Shinken Red.

The wrath of the derailed Shinkengers now restored to normal and their princess defeated the evil witch. Now she was enlarged.

* * *

"Origami Daihenge!"

"Ebi Origami!"

"Ushi Origami!"

The Ushi Origami then became the Mougyudaioh.

"Samurai Gattai! Shinkenoh! Standing Under Providence!"

"Samurai Giant Daikaioh!"

The Ika Origami then appeared as well.

"Samurai Giant Ika Daikaioh!"

"Daigoyou!"

An army of giant Nanashi then appeared. Shinken Red was piloting the Mougyudaioh, Shinken Gold was piloting the Ebi Origami turned into the Samurai Giant Daikaioh. The Mougyudaioh was firing its bullets at some the Nanashi.

"Lion Blaze Roar!"

"Take this! Take that!" said Daigoyou as he was firing some of his discs.

The Daikaioh was using its blades while the Shinkenoh was using its Daishinken. Now it was time to deal with the witch's powerful magic as she launched some of her standard projectiles and was reviving some Nanashi as well.

"Let's finish this quickly!" said Princess Shinken Red.

"Gattai! DaikaiShinkenOh!"

"Boss let me help!" said Daigoyou.

"Sure thing!" said Shinken Gold.

"Hmmm let's firepower this witch and her hordes!" said Shinken Red.

The Ika Origami separated from Ika Daikaioh and was aided by the Tora Origami, the Kabuto Irigami and the Kaijiki Origami forming the Ika Tenku Buster.

"Ika Tenku Buster!"

"Bull Great Revolving Cannon!"

"Secret Disk Turbulence Shot!"

The shots from all three robots destroyed the wicked witch, destroying her and the Nanashi company for good.

"This calls the chapter for a close!"

* * *

The Shinkengers were glad to be back to normal. The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger became the 33rd Super Sentai and all the acts they did while they were derailed were sent away by a reset button and were back at the Shinken Café.

"Well I'm glad things are back to normal and my father has accepted me again." said Dana as she began to display some Hello Kitty items as her father ordered with Sean.

"Ouch! My headache is gone but my head's a blur on how I got unconscious." said Sean.

"Don't think too much Sean. Well let's get these stuff done." said Dana.

Mr. Hillenburg began rehiring everyone but can't remember the reason why he fired them earlier. They were all happy he was back to his normal self. Gai Ikari was glad to see things back to normal.

"Well Shinkengers is back and the truth is back again, that Power Rangers Samurai is a legitimate adaptation of Shinkenger, not Akibaranger. However I'm still a fan of Akibaranger even if it is never official." said Gai Ikari.

* * *

Alex and Professor Asuka were laughing in secret about them hitting Sean and they can be seen at the Shinken Café on what looked like a date. The two seemed to have a relationship beyond partnership.

"Hey let's watch Akibaranger…" said Alex.

"Sure Alex." said Professor Asuka "But I'd hate to think what would happen to Freddie, Sam and Carly. I mean they did cause major damage after all… though I wonder how reality came back again and Mr. Hillenburg doesn't even remember why he fired and rehired everyone and even welcomed back his daughter he previously disowned."

"Hmmm…" said Alex "… I think Aka Red would get angry with that. I mean certain actions do somehow change reality here. Maybe we can figure out the barrier between fiction and reality might have cracked because of some unknown force and just then, why are there horizontal scrolling words announcing a contest?!"

"Hmmm… this is something I'd wonder like why suddenly we seem to feel the power of commercial breaks…" said Professor Asuka.

* * *

Just then Aka Red appeared to capture Freddie, Carly and Sam. He took them to the Sentai Hall of Legends for punishment.

"Hey what's up?" said Freddie.

"Do you realize what you people had done? You three should know better than to accept rewards from strangers. For your temporarily becoming the Samurai Sentai Akibaranger, you must work with Addie and her friends at the Shinken Café at the restrooms for a penance until I say your punishment is over." said Aka Red.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Freddie, Sam and Carly embracing each other.

* * *

Everything was normal again at the Shinken Café.

"Nice to have you back to normal boss." said Daigoyou.

"Of course." said Genta "Now I'm back to serving sushi when not fighting in this battle and not being a thug."

Ryunosuke and Chiaki can be seen doing inventory records Geena and Zack. They were happy to be helping the Super Sentai.

"Hmmm I wonder why all the banks we robbed, the buildings we burned got restored so fast? But I still can't help but feel guilty about us being derailed just like that." said Mako.

"Me too." said Genta "I can't believe I became such a pervert!"

"That's not very important, what's important is you guys do some mind cleansing meditation. Right now Mako, you can focus again on improving your cooking. Meanwhile, I must contemplate what is this weird force that causes events to happen like our moving to America when Super Sentai wasn't meant for the American audience." said Kaoru.

Addie decided to apologize to Takeru for suddenly kissing him.

"Sorry about suddenly kissing you so suddenly…" said Addie.

"That's okay Addie I mean I can remember Sam mentioned she kissed Dash to snap Danny out, speaking of which, what about dinner tonight?" said Takeru.

"Sorry Takeru, I still have to do my homework but please don't be too hard on Freddie, Carly and Sam okay?" pleaded Addie.

"Okay." said Takeru who was hoping to woo Addie and get her heart but was still too pissed off with what Freddie, Carly and Sam did which altered reality for awhile.

Mako was again looking with jealousy. Addie felt closer to Takeru at the same time.

_Why wasn't I the one kissing him?! _said Mako but she tried to keep herself at bay. Although she didn't get hinted on Shinkenger but the fan shipping somehow affected the events of this fic.

_I can't afford to soften too much on Freddie, Carly and Sam. I won't be harsh to them for Addie's sake but… those three still need a hard lecture for doing something that nearly ruined the continuity here. _said Takeru.

* * *

At the restrooms one can see Freddie, Sam and Carly being stationed there. They were made to do some really dirty jobs in order to snap them out of their delusions.

"This sucks!" said Sam moping around as she mopped the floor.

"I know." said Freddie.

"Guys we got to accept our punishment but… it's Freddie's fault!" said Carly.

"Mine? We all got involved in this! Be thankful we're not cleaning the place with a toothbrush." said Freddie.

Takeru then got in to lecture Freddie, Carly and Sam about their horrible mistake.

"Well guys, you still have a lot to do. Besides don't even think about calling Professor Asuka for help because she approved of the discipline that needs to be done to the three of you for messing up with the Super Sentai timeline." said Takeru.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Freddie, Carly and Sam as they hugged each other.

'As the episode ends, how long will Carly, Sam and Freddie be doing their punishment? Will Takeru and Addie end up together or will be Takeru and Mako? Stay tuned!'

The banner of Addie Singer with an "Up Next" sign can be seen.

* * *

Closing notes:

I originally wanted to do a pretty standard stupid villain of the plot until I rewatched Akibaranger namely the episodes when Akibaranger replaced Dairanger. In here, I had Freddie, Carly and Sam trapped in some kind of delusion and consequence (at the ending), since I also thought it is possible for Sentai fans to envy the rangers and I feel that myself at times. Rather than do a standard "launch the seeds of envy in everyone" I thought attacking the Shinkengers might be a more straightforward approach for now. Then again, I'll probably do more of those silly plans to take over the world. Don't worry though we'll soon see Freddie, Carly and Sam finish their punishment from Aka Red but they just need to be taught a lesson in making poor choices, as evidenced sometimes in i-Carly the three tend to get pretty idiotic but this one, I intend to make them smarter after their reasonable punishment.

Also, I thought Kaoru fighting with her "son" and vassals might be cool for once though I doubt it that this will happen in a future episode. I just thought this is also another development for the Addie/Mako/Takeru love triangle. However I just want to keep every love polygon here comedic than dramatic since this is a parody fic. Of course, I am still trying to find ways to break the fourth wall sooner or later. Meanwhile I might need to rewatch Akibaranger and some other Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Power Rangers and Nickelodeon shows to generate new thoughts.

Meanwhile, I still need to watch some Legend of Korra to understand how to deal with the Gekiranger/Legend of Korra episode where Masashi Ishibashi's character will appear as the main villain with some insidious plan. On the other hand, I might focus on the Jimmy Neutron and Boukenger team up where they are planning to stop Chronus and Professor Calamitous from some insidious but stupid plan. Right now team writing is wanted but as long as they do not bastardize this story to become a hate fic.

Just a thought, I'd like to say that this is pretty much a parody of myself as well as constructive criticisms I received from mistakes I made in the past.


End file.
